


I swear I lived

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Ben vit seul dans son petit appartement, coupé de tout, déterminé à ne pas être déterminé dans son existence... C'était sans compter sur la venue de la jeune Rey, qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir, et qui s'apprête à bouleverser sa vie... Bouleverser ? Pour être honnête, ça va surtout devenir un joyeux bordel.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Tallissan Lintra, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 21





	1. Cæruleum

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes :)  
> Nouvelle Fiction Reylo (on ne s'arrête plus)  
> On retrouve le AU moderne pour cette fic :) Cette fiction va présenter beaucoup de dialogues (beaucoup de disputes aussi ^^) Hésitez pas à me laissez vos commentaires et vos critiques :D  
> Bisous

Ce matin-là, Ben se réveilla avec un atroce mal de crâne. Il avait la désagréable sensation que quelqu’un s’amusait à taper des coups massifs contre sa tête. Ou dans sa tête, directement. D’un pas traînant, il se dirigea dans la salle bain pour prendre un médicament et boire un peu d’eau. Il travaillait beaucoup trop et son corps ne semblait pas en mesure de tenir la cadence. Travailler... Tu parles, il passait son temps à recommencer sans cesse la même page blanche, inconditionnel insatisfait qu'il était... Il s’appuya contre le lavabo, inspirant profondément pour tenter d’atténuer la douleur, mais rien n’y faisait. Il avait pourtant l’habitude de ces migraines, elles étaient tellement fréquentes, presque familières. Il but une dernière gorgée avant de se déshabiller pour se glisser dans la cabine de douche. L’eau chaude lui fit du bien et lui permis de se détendre un peu. Il avait les muscles du dos endoloris à force de rester assis à son bureau. Délassé, il ferma le jet et se sécha rapidement.

Les maux de cranes s’étaient apaisés mais demeuraient présents. Il enfila pour la journée un vieux jogging gris et un large tee-shirt dont la couleur originale devait être bleue. Dans sa petite cuisine, il se fit couler un café noir et éplucha une orange. Adossé à l’évier, il mangea en silence, profitant du calme de ce qu’il nommait « les hautes heures », celles où le soleil n’est pas encore totalement levé. La quiétude n’était pas sans solitude, mais il avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil d’une compagnie quotidienne. Qui vivrait avec un homme de 28 ans, quelconque, travaillant du matin au soir sur un bouquin qui ne sortirait jamais ? Qui le choisirait lui, son minuscule appartement et le petit chien BB8 ? Il chassa ces pensées d’un geste de la main et, à contre cœur, se posta devant son ordinateur.

L’appareil mit un certain temps à s’allumer, donnant à Ben l’occasion de rassembler quelques notes, un ouvrage et de poser ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Puis il soupira, ouvrit ses dossiers, et après un dernier encouragement mental, relut la dernière phrase qu’il avait écrit la veille. L’argument qu’il cherchait à développer lui revint et avant qu’il n’ait pu commencer à taper sur son clavier, la sonnette de l’entrée retenti. Confus, il quitta son siège pour rejoindre la porte, ordonnant à BB8 de rester dans son panier. Il déverrouilla l’accès et tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu’il ne pensait jamais revoir. Ou peut-être l'avait-il secrètement espéré... Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns en bataille, le visage toujours aussi beau mais aujourd’hui strié de son maquillage qui avait quitté ses yeux.

\- Rey ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis enceinte.


	2. Cyan

Il fit couler un nouveau café, puis un second pour la jeune femme dans le salon. Puis il se souvint qu’elle n’aimait pas tout ce qui contenait de la caféine et vida les deux tasses dans l’évier avant de se dire que lui, pour le coup, avait vraiment besoin de ce deuxième café. Il lava donc les tasses et fit couler un troisième café. Il ouvrit le frigo, le referma, le rouvrit, le referma. Il s’éloigna, lava une assiette sale, la mis dans l’égouttoir, la repris, l’essuya au torchon, la rangea dans le placard, la ressortit et rouvrit le frigo. Sur le plat, il déposa plusieurs fruits et quelques biscuits. Il s’avança vers le salon, fit demi-tour pour récupérer son café, puis du se résoudre à quitter la cuisine.

Il n’avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Depuis sa révélation, Rey n’avait pas dit un mot, fixant l’extérieur d’un regard vide. Sa jambe droite s’agitait avec angoisse, ses mains se tordaient en un geste de stresse. Le silence était pesant, mais Ben ne savait pas par où commencer. Il déposa les fruits sur la table basse sans dire le moindre mot et s’installa sur le tabouret qui se trouvait en face de la jeune femme. Il but son café, fixa à son tour le décor triste que lui offrait la fenêtre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long, très long, trop long moment. Ben termina sa tasse, retourna dans la cuisine, lava le petit récipient de porcelaine et fit couler un nouveau café.

\- Tu comptes faire ça toute la journée ?

La voix agacée de Rey le fit sursauter et il renversa le liquide brûlant sur lui en laissant échapper un « merde » bien senti.

\- Ouais, c’est le mot ! rétorqua la brunette.

Il retira son tee-shirt, le fourra dans la machine à laver avant de se glisser dans sa chambre pour trouver un nouveau haut. Il l’enfila et se rendit compte que la peau de son ventre avait été brûlée, légèrement rougie et gonflée. Il s’en occuperait plus tard. Il soupira, sortit de la pièce pour retourner au salon où sa visiteuse n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre. Cette fois-ci, il resta debout, passant de temps à autre sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Rey, n’en pouvant plus de ce silence, le regardant enfin.

Ben la dévisagea comme si elle lui avait parlé dans une langue étrangère. Toute cette situation était complètement irréaliste, c’était un pur délire. Le brun ne savait pas ce qu’il devait dire alors il laissa échapper la première question qui lui vint à l’esprit.

\- Tu es sûre qu’il est de moi ?

Rey partit dans un éclat de rire mauvais, visiblement offensée par ces propos. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de lui demander.

\- Super Ben, joli ! Très élégant de ta part ! se moqua-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Non, je veux dire que…

\- Oh je sais très bien ce que tu as voulu dire ! le coupa-t-elle. « Vu l’allumeuse que c’est, je n’ai certainement pas été le seul » !

Elle se leva du canapé, arpentant le salon de long en large, agrippant sans cuire chevelu par moment comme si elle allait s’arracher les cheveux. Elle était très en colère et, malgré sa tentative pour le cacher, en proie à l’interrogation et à la tristesse. Elle était en pleine détresse.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça, Rey.

Elle fit volte-face pour lui lancer un regard noir. Puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un rictus mesquin. D’une voix acide, elle reprit la parole :

\- De toute manière, c’est pas faux, j’ai vu d’autres culs que le tiens ces derniers mois.

\- C’est toi qui fais dans le poétique maintenant ?

\- Écoute, j’ai baisé avec pas mal de mecs depuis septembre, mais il y a qu’avec toi que je me suis pas protégée, c'est clair comme ça ?

On aurait cru qu’elle faisait tout pour le blesser, le déstabiliser, l’humilier. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle était si horrible avec lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été déshonorant ou méprisable avec elle lors de cette fameuse soirée. En vérité, il ne se souvenait de presque rien, seulement de son visage qu’il avait trouvé si jolie. Elle n’était pas belle quand elle disait ce genre de choses.

\- Tu veux que je réponde quoi à un truc pareil ? s’emporta-t-il à son tour.

Elle s’avança vers lui, tentant de le regarder de haut, mais c’était bien difficile étant donné qu’il mesurait presque trente centimètres de plus qu’elle. Elle le poussa, brusquement, de ses petites mains, et il fut légèrement déséquilibré.

\- Je sais pas ! cria-t-elle. Que tu t’en fou ? Que tu veuille que je dégage ?

\- Pour l’instant, ni l’un ni l’autre, mais tu ne plaides pas vraiment en ta faveur!

\- Va chier !

Elle se détourna de lui, croisant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine. Ben soupira, il fallait qu’il reste calme, sinon ils ne parviendraient jamais à avoir une discussion digne de ce nom sur un sujet aussi sérieux. D’un ton exaspéré, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut discuter tranquillement de ce problème sans que tu ne me balances toutes ces choses à la figure ?

La tornade était repartie. Elle se précipita vers lui, agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme une furie, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors qu’elle était au bord des larmes. De chagrin ? De rage ? De fatigue ? Peut-être les trois à la fois, Ben ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Oui, t’as raison, c’est un putain de problème ! Toute cette histoire est un putain de problème ! J’aurais jamais du coucher avec toi pour commencer !

Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette attaque, ça n’aurait servi à rien et c’était certainement dans le but de le faire réagir qu’elle avait dit cela. Il la regarda tourner en rond, lâchant des injures à intervalles réguliers, maudissant la terre entière, et Ben Solo en particulier. Lui avait reprit place sur le petit tabouret.

\- Assied-toi Rey, je veux simplement parler… tenta-t-il.

\- Moi je veux me réveiller sans cette putain de chose dans le ventre, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas de ce truc ! Ma vie n’était pas suffisamment merdique avant, fallait que ça me tombe dessus ! Mais quelle conne, quelle conne bordel !

Elle était en train de pleurer, et il ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant. Dans un geste qu’il n’avait pas prévu et un peu maladroit, il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle le repoussa violemment. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de corps, observant son dos secoué de sanglots. Puis, elle attrapa son sac, le jeta sur son dos, et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée sans le regarder. Ben la rattrapa et lui barra la route.

\- Restes, il faut qu’on discute. Insista-t-il

\- De quoi, de ta saloperie de machine à café ? T’as eu plus d’interactions avec elle depuis une heure qu’avec moi.

Elle le poussa avec rudesse, tendant d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée, qu’il referma aussitôt. Puis il posa ses grandes mains sur ses frêles épaules et répéta :

\- Restes !

\- Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle venimeuse

Il aurait dû garder son calme, il aurait dû se faire violence, être patient, ne pas ressentir de colère. Mais Ben Solo était humain, et parfois, ça lui arrivait d'être à bout. D’une voix cinglante, il lâcha :

\- Pourquoi, parce que toi c’est déjà fait ?

La claque résonna dans tout l’appartement. Puis, sans un autre regard pour lui, la tornade repartie comme elle était arrivée, non sans avoir grondé un « connard » à son attention. Dans le fond, c’était un peu comme ça qu’elle était entrée dans sa vie : une tempête violente mais courte. Et Dieu seul savait qu’elle faisait des dégâts désastreux sur son passage.


	3. Ardoise

Il avait essayé. Vraiment essayé. Mais rien n’y faisait, il lui était impossible d’écrire. Ben referma l’ordinateur, retira ses lunettes avant d’attraper la laisse de BB8. Reconnaissant l’objet, le petit animal se leva aussitôt, remuant joyeusement la queue. Le brun enfila un imper trop grand, une vieille écharpe puis ramassa ses clés et quitta l’appartement. Il marcha dans les rues humides et froides de la grande ville sans réelle conviction.

BB8 s’arrêtait de temps à autres pour faire ses besoins et Ben pour les ramasser. « C’est bien ma vocation dans la vie : ramasser la merde ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il se promena encore un moment, s’arrêta pour acheter des cigarettes, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers chez lui. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les lumières des voitures ressemblaient à des mirages colorés dans la périphérie de son champ de vision. Quelques rues avant d’arriver, il alluma une cigarette qu’il fuma rapidement avant d’en coincer une nouvelle entre ses dents. D’un pas lourd, il entra dans l’immeuble, vérifia la boite aux lettres (vide) et s’obligea à monter au quatrième étage par les escaliers. Ce n’était pas vraiment pour l’exercice physique, plutôt l’envie d’éviter l’odeur d'urine de l’ascenseur.

En arrivant dans le couloir de l’étage, il lui sembla reconnaître une voix. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reconnaissait Rey qui, hurlant entre de violents sanglots, était à genoux devant sa porte, frappant celle-ci de ses petits poings serrés. Ben accourut, lâchant sans le vouloir la laisse du petit BB8, qui, bien élevé, le suivit sagement. Il s’agenouilla, la coinça dans l’étau de ses bras pour qu’elle se calme, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle se débâtit quelques instants avant de se laisser faire. Elle se laissa bercer, s’accrochant fermement à lui, son visage larmoyant enfouit contre son épaule. Elle se calma progressivement, mais refusa de relâcher sa prise sur le manteau du brun. Il se mit à lui poser des baisers sur le sommet du crâne, caressant ses cheveux ondulés qu’elle avait coupé depuis leur dernière rencontre, celle qui avait eut lieu plus de trois semaines auparavant.

Une fois qu’elle fut apaisée, il l’aida à se remettre sur pied et, la soutenant de son bras autour des épaules, la fit entrer dans son appartement. BB8 rejoignit son panier sans faire d’histoire, se rendant bien compte que sa gamelle de croquette ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Ben installa Rey sur le canapé, l’allongea, retira ses bottes et sa veste humide, puis plaça un plaide sur elle. Il prit soin de rehausser sa tête avec un coussin et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de se relever. Elle attrapa aussitôt sa main, serrant fort ses doigts entre les siens. Ben découvrit son visage paniqué et il s’installa donc à coté d’elle, assis sur le sol, son visage à hauteur du siens. Elle était très pâle, d’une couleur maladive. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, de grands cernes violacés en dessous d’eux et les joues creusées.

Ben caressa sa pommette droite avec son index, effleurant les taches de rousseur sur sa peau claire. Rey ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il plongeait par moment son regard sombre dans le sien, sans rien dire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, certaines choses ne se disent pas. D’un geste lent, la brune attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis, et, l’amenant à ses lèvres, déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Puis elle le relâcha, se recroquevillant, prête à s’endormir.

\- Rey ? murmura-t-il.

Elle émit un faible gémissement ensommeillé. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ce n’était plus l’heure pour un café. Il dut se rabattre sur un verre d’eau pétillante. Plus si gazeuse que cela, en fait. Le cliquetis des petites griffes de BB8 sur le sol le fit sourire. Son chien s’assis sagement à coté de sa gamelle, feignant l’indifférence au fait qu’elle soit vide. Ben sorti les croquettes pour les lui donner, caressant affectueusement son plus fidèle compagnon.

Il décida de se préparer à manger. Le frigo étant presque vide, il dut se contenter d’une courgette et de quelques tomates qu’il cuisina en une ratatouille d’une couleur douteuse. Heureusement pour lui, le gout fut bien meilleur que l’allure. Il mangea sur le plan de travail central, assis sur une chaise haute, accompagné du bruit irritant du frigo. Il lançait par moment des regards inquiets en direction du salon. Mais Rey ne bougeait pas, sa respiration seule soulevant son petit corps.

Une fois son repas terminé, il lava son assiette et ses couverts avec soin, puis, incapable de dormir, entrepris de ranger la cuisine. Puis ce fut au tour de sa chambre et de la salle de bain. Dans son élan, il lava la baignoire, le lavabo, passa la serpillière. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il sentit les maux de tête revenir. Nouveau médicament, nouveau verre d’eau, nouvelle douche. Rien ne changeait jamais vraiment. La petite tornade n’était pas reparue ici depuis la dernière fois, événement troublant qui devait remonter à un peu moins d’un mois. Mais elle était là portant, dormant dans son salon.

Quand il quitta la salle de bain, le canapé était vide. Une angoisse monta en lui alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil dans la cuisine, puis la chambre sans parvenir à la trouver.

\- Rey ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Merde ! Elle était partie, comme ça, sans le moindre mot ? Même pas un « va te faire foutre ? ». Il était furieux contre lui, furieux de ne pas avoir cherché à la retenir, furieux de l’avoir laissé seule. D’un autre côté, comment aurait-il put savoir ? « T’es vraiment le roi des cons » pensa-t-il. Puis il y eut un bruit de chasse d’eau et la brunette réapparut dans le salon en baillant, sortant des toilettes. Ben se trouva tout bonnement ridicule d’avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle avait les yeux collés par le sommeil et semblait à peine le distinguer entre ses cils. Les bras tendus vers lui, elle s’approcha comme une enfant qui réclame une étreinte et enserra le torse du brun. Il lui rendit son geste, caressant à nouveau ses cheveux.

\- Pyjama… dit-elle d'une voix pateuse.

Cela le fit sourire. On était bien loin de la jeune femme hors d’elle qui lui avait hurlé dessus quelques semaines auparavant. Cela lui rappela qu’elle était plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir 24 ou 25 ans au maximum. Du moins, c'est qu'il avait supposé lors de leur rencontre. 

\- Un Tee-shirt à moi, ça irait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moui...

Il se détacha d’elle, posant un baiser sur sa joue, pour partir dans sa chambre chercher un haut suffisamment grand pour qu’il lui serve de chemise de nuit. Il trouva son bonheur parmi ses anciens débardeurs, du temps où il était encore athlétique et musclé. Enfin, plus musclé que maintenant. Se redressant, il remarqua qu’elle le fixait depuis l’encadrement de la porte. Elle avait l’air si fatiguée. C’était tellement mignon.

\- Dodo… réclama-t-elle.

\- Bientôt. Lui assura-t-il.

Il s’approcha d’elle et voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas, s’accroupie pour lui retirer ses chaussettes. Elle coopéra sans broncher alors qu’il lui retirait son pantalon, puis son pull et son tee-shirt, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Son regard se posa sur son ventre, légèrement rebondit et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle l’avait gardé. Lui qui était persuadé qu’elle se débarrasserait de « ce truc », comme elle l’avait appelé, il découvrait qu’elle n’en avait rien fait. Rey se plaignit d’avoir froid et Ben s’empressa de lui faire enfiler son débardeur. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas et qu’il commençait à ressentir lui aussi la fatigue, il demanda :

\- Chambre ou salon ?

\- Le lit. Répondit-elle.

Ben lui pris la main et la guida jusqu’au matelas. Puis il l’aida à se coucher, la bordant comme une enfant. Une nouvelle fois il déposa un baiser sur son front et au moment où il voulut sortir de la pièce, résigné à dormir sur le canapé, elle le retint encore.

\- Me laisse pas toute seule. L’implora-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Il était bien incapable de lui refuser cela et c’est après avoir éteint toutes les lumières de l’appartement qu’il se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Rey vint se coller contre lui, comme recherchant sa chaleur. Ben passa ses bras autour d’elle, fermant les yeux en quête de repos. Au moment où il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit :

\- C’est pas vrai que j’ai couché avec plein de mecs après toi… J’ai jamais plus voulu qu’on me touche, après toi…

Et après un sourire, il s’endormit.


	4. Céleste

Ben se réveilla en sursaut, habité d’une angoisse étrange qui lui tordait les entrailles. Sa crainte augmenta en découvrant le lit vide à ses côtés. Il se leva d’un bon, quittant la pièce pour accourir dans le salon. Personne. La cuisine ? Vide. La salle de bain ? RAS. Les toilettes ? Nobody there. Est-ce qu’elle allait faire ça souvent ? Débarquer à l’improviste, le prendre de court, jouer les demoiselles en détresse avant de claquer la porte ? Au-delà de tout cela, quelque chose clochait. Ben n’avait pas reçu les coups de langue râpeuse matinaux. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu’il retournait au salon. BB8 n’était plus là. Ben paniqua et se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait presque rien de Rey. Il ne savait pas son nom de famille, son âge exact, son adresse, ce qu’elle faisait comme études ou comme travail, d’où elle venait. Il ne savait pas qui elle était en fait, et cette pensée l’ébranla autant qu’elle l’énerva. Quel imbécile il faisait !

Cherchant à se calmer, il s’installa sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, fermant les yeux. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, il fallait réfléchir, penser clairement et efficacement. Puis, un bruit dans la serrure le fit sursauter. La porte s’ouvrit sur Rey, les bras chargés de sacs en papier, suivit par le petit BB8 qui émettait des jappements enjoués.

\- Oui, oui, deux minutes ! ralla-t-elle.

Sans prêter attention à Ben, elle posa les courses au sol, s’agenouilla, fouilla quelques minutes pour finir par sortir un os rouge en plastique qu’elle agita en souriant. BB8 aboya vivement, faisant de petits sauts, sa queue battant l’air avec entrain, sa langue pendante.

\- Tient boule de poils ! rit-elle en lui lançant le jouet.

Le chien l’attrapa au vol et se mis à courir dans tout l’appartement, très heureux de ce petit cadeau. Rey émit un rire cristallin, le même que celui qui avait séduit Ben presque deux mois plus tôt. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le brun et lui accorda un sourire. Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses sacs et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle fredonnait une chanson française que le jeune homme connaissait vaguement. Elle rangea les produits frais en premiers, puis le reste, consciencieuse dans la moindre de ses gestes. Ben quitta le canapé pour s’avancer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, l’observant s’activer dans cet espace comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Il avait été inquiet bien trop vite, médisant aussi. Elle n’était pas partie au petit matin comme une voleuse, simplement sortie faire des courses et promener BB8 qui avait du la réveiller.

\- C’est une chouette boule puante ton chien ! dit-elle en se retournant vers le brun.

Il lui accorda un sourire, amusé par cette réflexion. Rey se lava les mains, puis les essuya avec soin dans le torchon prévu à cet effet. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Rey s’adossant à l’évier, croisant les bras. Puis elle prit la parole, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- J’ai gardé la crevette. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Avoua-t-il.

Elle fit une moue contrariée avant de faire un léger signe de tête. Elle était gênée, surement à cause de son comportement de la veille. Mais Ben l’avait trouvé tellement touchante qu’il se permis de penser que, peut-être, ça pouvait valoir le coup d’essayer.

\- Je suis allée à l’hôpital pour me le faire enlever, dit-elle, mais je me suis mise à penser à plein de trucs : aux femmes qui peuvent pas avoir d’enfant, aux couples homosexuels, des choses du genre. Et il y avait cette femme avec ses trois mioches dans la salle d’attente. Ils avaient l’air bêtes comme des radis ! Mais, je sais pas… J’ai pensé… J’ai pensé que, peut-être, je serais capable de bien faire les choses pour une fois…

Ben l’écoutait avec attention, attendrit par son discours. Rey avait le regard perdu dans le vide, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle pouvait confier au grand brun et ce qu’il était préférable de garder pour elle. Ses petites mains torturaient légèrement son pull en laine sur ses bras. Comme il ne disait rien, elle poursuivit :

\- Je sais pas comment on élève un gosse, comment on donne de l’amour, comment on change des couches. Mais je me suis dit que, avec toutes les emmerdes dont je m’étais sortie, je devrais pouvoir gérer ça.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Elle semblait résolue et inébranlable et Ben se surpris à la trouver extrêmement séduisante. L’heure n’était pas à ce genre de réflexions. Il fallait penser à l’avenir, à la meilleure façon d’agir, comment s’organiser dans une telle situation. Est-ce qu’il était en train de se projeter ? De s’imaginer avec cette fille, qu’il ne connaissait presque pas, et à avoir un enfant avec elle ? C’était ça son plan ? Ou est-ce qu’elle voulait l’élever seule, et juste lui dire ce qu’elle souhaitait faire ?

\- Je crois que de ma vie, je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un réfléchir avec autant d’intensité, ça en devient malaisant Ben. Se moqua-t-elle

Il fit une grimace, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il était toujours torse nu, mais étant donné le comportement de la brunette, il jugea que ça n’avait pas la moindre importance. L’important, c’était d’être honnête avec elle et avec lui-même.

\- Je pèse le pour et le contre. Avoua-t-il

\- De quoi ?

Comment pouvait-elle demander cela ? Est-ce qu’elle vivait sur une autre planète ? Dans une autre galaxie ? N’importe qui de normal serait en train de paniquer. Et c’est ce que Ben fit. Il lui répondit, sa voix grave emplissant l’espace :

\- De tout, Rey ! Tu me parles de garder le gamin alors que je ne sais rien de toi ! Tu ne connais même pas mon nom de famille, bordel !

\- Si, il est marqué sur ta sonnette.

Est-ce qu’elle se moquait de lui ? Parce qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie de rire là tout de suite. Les muscles de son cou se crispèrent alors qu’il serrait la mâchoire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Toi et moi, on ne se connait pas ! Je ne suis pas ton copain, ni ton ami, juste une vague connaissance ! Je ne suis même pas ton plan cul ! Si ça se trouve je suis un connard égocentrique ou même un serial killer !

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par sa dernière phrase. Mais elle semblait ne pas prendre en considération ses avertissement, peut-importe la façon dont il les formulait. Elle lui sourit, amusée.

\- C’est le cas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non mais…

\- Ben ! le coupa-t-elle. J’en ai côtoyé des machos, des salopards, des attardés, des dégénérés et des psychotiques. Désolée si ça te déçoit, mais tu es le mec le plus banal avec lequel j’ai couché ces six dernières années.

\- Je suppose que c’est une sorte de compliment.

\- S’en est un, sinon j’aurai pas pris la peine de venir ici il y a 3 semaines pour te dire que j’étais enceinte.

Un souvenir bien pénible d’ailleurs, qui lui avait ôté le sommeil pendant de nombreuses nuit. La tornade ne le quittait jamais complètement ces derniers jours, constamment dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves.

\- Ça ressemblait plutôt à une envie de m’engueuler… grommela-t-il.

Elle soupira, levant les yeux et les bras au ciel, exaspérée. Cela agaça Ben qui se mordit intérieurement la joue pour ne pas s’emporter. Ça n’aurait servi à rien. Et elle se chargerait bien de le faire exploser plus tard, elle semblait douée pour ça.

\- Oui, parce que tu es toujours si… si

\- Si quoi ? insista-t-il.

\- Si calme ! Tu fais le mec solitaire et intouchable avec tes yeux sombres et tes expressions de brun ténébreux ! Ça m’a fait péter un câble ! J’étais paniquée, j’avais besoin qu’on me prenne par la main ou qu’on m’hurle dessus. Pas d’un gars qui passe trois à heures à faire des cafés !

Donc cette dispute était sa faute ? Elle avait déboulé comme un ouragan, le bousculant, l’insultant, refusant de discuter calmement, et c’était sa faute à lui ? La seule chose qu’il avait à peu près mérité ce jour-là c’était la gifle qu’elle lui avait donné.

\- Je n’ai rien pu dire, tu n’arrêtais pas de m’attaquer ! se défendit-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais tu es loin d’être une partie de plaisir !

\- C’est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit là !

Elle avait une moue suggestive, jouant des sourcils, qui, au lieu de détendre l’atmosphère, exaspéra encore plus le brun. Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l’arrête de son nez dans l’espoir de se calmer.

\- La ferme Rey, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! C’est quoi, la quatrième fois qu’on se parle ? On s’explique depuis 5 minutes et on est déjà en train de s’engueuler ! Et tu voudrais quoi ? Qu’on élève un gosse ensemble ?

Visiblement vexée et à bout de patience, elle se redressa, lui lançant un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour ramasser ses vêtements de la veille. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle portait des vieux vêtements à lui. Tout en faisant cela, elle reprit :

\- Ok, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber ! Je vais me démerder, je l’ai toujours fait, ca devrait pas être bien plus compliqué avec la crevette !

Ben la suivit dans la pièce où ils avaient dormi ensemble, s’énervant réellement à présent, indifférent au fait qu’elle se changeait. Il n’était pas du genre à se mettre en colère, mais elle avait visiblement le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Ce que t’es chiante, ce n’est pas croyable ! Tu pourrais comprendre que je me pose des questions, non ? Je ne vais pas accepter ça comme ça juste parce que tu l’as décidé !

Elle boutonna son pantalon, enfila son tee-shirt avant de lui répondre d’une voix acide :

\- C’est pas moi qui ai dit « je veux te sentir » ce soir-là !

Ben ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il avait été deux à prendre cette décision cette nuit là, il ne l’avait forcé à rien. C’était une connerie, certes, mais une connerie faites à deux, pas lui tout seul !

\- J’étais bourré !

\- Oh, c’est ça ton excuse ?!

Elle avait dit cela dans un rire moqueur et outré. Elle était tellement insupportable que ça en frôlait la perfection ! Personne ne pouvait être aussi horripilant, si ? 

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Me faire passer pour un con et un enfoiré ?

Ben la trouvait injuste envers lui et il aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et retrouver la jeune femme ensommeillée dont il avait pris soin hier. Lui qui avait pensé se laisser séduire, il n’avait plus qu’une envie : qu’elle lui foute la paix. Oui mais voilà, il y avait le bébé, la fameuse crevette. Rey s’approcha de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- Parce que c’est ce que font tous les mecs ! cria-t-elle. Je suis jamais rien de plus qu’un trou ! Je veux exister pour quelqu’un d’autre, bordel !

Il se recula, comme si elle lui avait donné un violent coup. Il n’était plus certain de ce qu’il devait dire ou faire. Parlait-on encore de la même chose ? Il avait la sensation qu’elle était furieuse contre lui parce qu’elle en voulait à la terre entière. Elle avait les larmes aux bord des yeux, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas se laisser pleurer.

\- Pourquoi moi ? se risqua-t-il à demander, d’une voix calme.

\- Parce que je suis une abrutie qui a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse de toi après une soirée seulement ! Et maintenant je suis enceinte, et il est de toi ! J’en ai rien à foutre que tu me prennes pour une salope hystérique, ce bébé, c’est le tien ! Et je te veux dans sa vie parce que je te veux dans la mienne !

Nouveau choque, nouveau mouvement de recul. Elle allait bien trop vite. Rey était bien trop loin devant lui et le brun pris soudain peur, dans cette course aux sentiments, de ne jamais parvenir à la rattraper. Même si elle le bouleversait, cette révélation avait au moins eu le mérite de l’apaiser un peu.

\- Mais… Mais tu ne sais rien de moi…

\- J’ai jamais dit que ça avait du sens, Ok ! répondit-elle sèchement. C’est ce que je ressens, c’est tout. Après qu’on ait couché ensemble et que je sois partie sans rien dire, je m’en suis voulu à mourir. Je savais pas quoi faire, je savais pas comment te revoir, comment te dire que j’avais merdé. Les jours ont passé, puis les semaines, et à un moment ça faisait plus vraiment de sens de revenir vers toi. Et puis la crevette est arrivée et… je sais pas… j’ai pensé qu’il fallait que je tente ma chance.

Les épaules de Ben s’affaissèrent, il ne savait pas bien comment il faisait pour rester debout. Rey essuya rageusement ses larmes, fixant le sol. Elle était plus en colère contre elle que contre lui. Elle semblait surtout bouleversée et triste. 

\- C’est du délire, Rey… souffla-t-il

\- Je sais… avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un nouveau silence s’installa. Ben avait beau regarder cette situation sous tous les angles, il n’arrivait pas à entrevoir une fin heureuse à tout ce bazar. Dans chacun de ses scénarios, tout volait en éclats. Il inspira profondément et tenta de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée sans la brusquer.

\- On va à la catastrophe toi et moi, si on continu. On va apprendre à se connaitre, on va découvrir nos défauts, nos habitudes, et on va finir par se détester. On va se déchirer, s’hurler des atrocités au visage à longueur de temps, s’étriper en cassant le mobilier.

Rey releva ses yeux brillant vers lui. C’était un refus. Un refus poli et bien amené, mais un rejet tout de même. Elle aurait dut s’en douter. Ben senti son cœur se serrer à mesure qu’elle encaissait l’information.

\- Je comprends… murmura-t-elle.

Ben fit un pas vers elle, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le refusa en laissant échapper un petit cri plaintif. Elle lui tourna le dos, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, pleurant en silence.

\- Je suis désolé… s’excusa-t-il. Je ne sais même pas comment m’occuper de moi, je vais merder, c’est certain… Je fais toujours une connerie à un moment donné.

Rey acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Elle regarda autour d’elle, fit un signe vague en direction de la cuisine, essuya ses larmes avec le bord de ses manches en laine avant de contourner Ben pour retourner dans le salon. Il resta figé, tétanisé par toutes ses émotions. C’était de la folie, ça ne paraissait même pas réel. Il entendit qu’elle ramassait ses affaires, reposait les clés dans le bol de l’entrée, mais il lui était impossible d’esquisser le moindre mouvement. Devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, la brune s’arrêta. D’une voix tremblante, elle brisa le silence.

\- Avec le recul, j’aurai pas du garder la crevette. On est pas fait pour ça, pas prêt pour ça. Toi et moi on est juste deux gosses complètement paumés. Et tu sais ce qui me rend le plus triste ? C’est qu’on ait été incapables de s’engueuler à cause de la crevette. On a pensé qu’à nous et aux inconvénients d’une vie à deux sans penser à une vie à trois.

Et elle quitta l’appartement. Le vide qu’elle laissa derrière elle à cet instant fut immense, et Ben se sentit sombrer dedans, tombant à genoux sur le plancher froid. Il se mit à pleurer, son corps secoué de sanglots heurtés. BB8 s’approcha, écrasant son museau contre son bras. Le brun s’assit en tailleur, amenant le petit animal contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce que toute sa vie partait en lambeau ? Il avait l’impression que son existence avait choisi de l’entraîner dans des montagnes russes interminables, le poussant toujours plus près du précipice. Et il allait tomber, ça, c’était certain. La vraie question était de savoir quand et comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le pauvre BB8 dans tout ca ^^   
> Est-ce que Ben va changer d'avis ? :P   
> Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	5. Indigo

Il avait l’air d’un aliéné à sonner comme ça à cette porte et tout le voisinage devait être en train de le maudire. Il était 3h du matin et il pleuvait à torrent dehors, personne d’équilibré ne se trouverait dehors, à sonner à une porte, à 3h du matin, sous la pluie. Mais Ben n’était plus vraiment certain d’être quelqu’un d’équilibré. Il tambourina plus fort sur le bois, suppliant pour que quelqu’un réponde. La lumière du premier étage s’alluma, puis celle du rez-de-chaussée et enfin celle de l’entrée. Son ami déverrouilla l’accès et, le visage encore ensommeillé, s’étonna de le voir sur son pas de porte.

\- Ben, mais qu’est-ce que tu fou là ?

Poe avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, un slip pour seul pyjama, et la tête dans le cul la plus incroyable que Ben n’ait jamais vu. Il s’écarta pour le laisser entrer, refermant la porte derrière celui qui l’avait arraché aux bras de Morphée.

\- Je suis désolé Poe, j’ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Qui c’est ? cria Finn depuis l’étage supérieur.

\- C’est Solo, rendors-toi !

C’était peine perdue ! Depuis que Poe avait présenté Ben à son compagnon, celui-ci se faisait un devoir de veiller sur lui comme une mère poule. Finn apparut dans le hall de la maison quelques minutes plus tard pour découvrir le visage bouleversé de leur ami. Cela sembla finir de le réveiller. En râlant contre son compagnon, il aida Ben à retirer son manteau avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour rapporter une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Il gronda Poe au passage qui, complètement amorphe, n’avait pas bougé d’un poil.

\- Va lui faire du thé, Dameron ! ordonna-t-il.

Il détestait quand il se comportait comme ça ! Ben était son meilleur ami depuis l’enfance, mais quand Finn le couvait de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être jaloux. Et puis merde, pourquoi débarquait-il comme ça chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- A 3h du mat ? T’es pas sérieux ?

\- J’ai l’air de plaisanter ?

Poe ralla ouvertement, bousculant Finn d’un coup d’épaule avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente. Ben emboîta le pas au plus jeune qui l’invita à s’assoir dans le salon. De son coté, il rejoignit Poe dans la cuisine. Le brun de comprenait pas ce qu’ils se disaient, mais ils étaient visiblement en train de se disputer à voix basse. Puis, ils revinrent au coté de leur ami et Poe déposa un mug fument devant Ben.

\- Merci… souffla-t-il.

\- Ouai c’est ça Solo ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton de Dameron était cassant. Le brun ne pouvait pas lui en porter rigueur, après tout, tout cela était sa faute. Il fixa Poe plusieurs secondes sans savoir comment lui expliquer la situation. Son ami lui lança un regard froid signifiant clairement : « accouche Solo ! ». Quelle ironie…

\- Je… Je cherche quelqu’un. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu cherches quelqu’un ? Sois encore plus énigmatique s’il te plait.

Finn émit un petit bruit de mécontentement, visiblement fâché que Poe soit aussi peu compréhensif. Mais son compagnon s’en fichait éperdument : on ne réveille pas Poe Dameron à 3h du matin pour "chercher quelqu'un"! Ben inspira profondément avant de répondre :

\- Je dois retrouver Rey, c’est une urgence !

Ses deux amis restèrent surpris quelques instants. Puis le plus âgé se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, le visage désespéré et agacé.

\- Une urgence ? Oh non, Ben, pas elle encore ! C’est pas vrai, ça fait plus de 2 mois cette histoire, tu veux pas laisser tomber ?

\- Il faut que je la retrouve Poe, il le faut ! insista-t-il.

Poe passa une main sur son visage. Est-ce que ce cirque allait vraiment recommencer ? Ben qui déprime, qui ne parle que de cette fille, qui refuse de la voir, qui est persuadé que c’est la femme de sa vie, puis une salope, puis son amour, puis une connasse. Et tout cela inlassablement jusqu’à finir par pleurer sur sa vie « merdique ».

\- Mais bordel, il est 3h du mat, t’as rien d’autre à foutre dans ta vie que de venir me réveiller pour me dire ça ? s’emporta-t-il.

\- Poe ! intervint Finn.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard accusateur. Quoi, c’était lui le méchant ? Il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas s’emporter. Il reporta son attention sur Solo qui le fixait de ses grands yeux brillants de chien battu.

\- S’il te plait.

Poe se pencha vers lui, prêt à lui expliquer son point de vue pour la millième fois. Rey, il la connaissait ! C’était une amie d’une amie, le genre de nana qu’on croise lors de certains repas et avec qui on n’a pas vraiment de sujet de discussion. Mais dans le cas présent, c’était pire que ça : Poe ne la supportait pas.

\- C’est une dingue cette fille ! Elle est complètement malade, une sexe addict hystérique ! s’emporta-t-il.

\- S’il te plait Poe, je ferais ce que tu voudras en échange ! supplia Ben.

Et évidement, en bon meilleur ami, Dameron fut incapable de lui dire non. Cela l’agaça au plus haut point alors qu’il se levait, réfléchissant à la manière de procéder.

\- Je te rendrais la pareille, je le promets !

\- Oh ta gueule Solo, tu sais très bien que je vais t’aider et que je te demanderai jamais rien !

En disant cela, il s’était retourné vers son ami. Le visage de Ben sembla s’illuminé, rassuré par cette réponse.

\- Merci...Glissa-t-il.

Poe lui fit un signe vague de la main, plus pressé d’en finir que d’écouter les remerciements du brun. Finn avait une expression satisfaite sur le visage alors qu’il buvait sa tasse de thé en silence. Dans quoi est-ce qu’il s’était encore embarqué ?

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- 3h20. Répondit Finn.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- Jeudi. Enfin, techniquement Vendredi matin...

Le Jeudi faisait partie du trio sacré à savoir : Jeudi-Vendredi-Samedi = Party ! Aucun doute que Kaydel devait donc être encore debout à cette heure-là. La vraie question était de savoir si elle répondrait au téléphone.

\- J’appelle Kaydel, c’était chez elle la soirée, je vais voir si elle sait un truc. En attendant bois ton thé et met un plaide, t’es plus congelé qu’une haagen dazs !

Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, portable en main. Ben était encore angoissé, sa jambe s’agitant dans un tic nerveux. Finn resta avec lui mais garda le silence. Il voyait bien que le brun était trop stressé pour tenir une conversation. Il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il avait été témoin de la détresse de Ben quand celui-ci s’était réveillé seul dans la chambre d’ami de Kaydel. Le brun en avait été tellement bouleversé qu’il s’était enfui, déterminait, disait-il, à ne plus jamais laisser entrer une femme dans sa vie.

Poe réapparut dans le salon après une bonne demi-heure, posant son portable sur la table basse. Les deux autres le fixaient avec insistance, mais il fit durer le suspens quelques secondes de plus, en grand mélodramatique qu’il était. Puis, joignant ses mains et s’asseyant dans son fauteuil il annonça :

\- Bon, t’as le droit de me payer le resto du siècle Solo parce qu’elle a dut réveiller Tallissan pour toi !

Fin fit une drôle de grimace. Ça n’avait pas dû être facile étant donné le caractère impétueux de la jeune femme. Kaydel et Poe avaient dû en prendre pour leur grade. Ben impatient, demanda :

\- Et elle a dit quoi ?

\- J’ai pas son numéro mais j’ai son adresse ! dit-il.

Le brun se leva d’un bon, prenant son ami dans ses bras. Poe le repoussa en râlant, mais avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il reprit son téléphone pour regarder l’adresse que venait de lui envoyer Kaydel par message. Ben s’en saisit et se transféra le message. Puis il laissa tomber la serviette qu’il avait sur les épaules, termina son thé en se brûlant presque la gorge et se précipita vers l’entrée en lançant :

\- Merci beaucoup, t’es vraiment le meilleur !

Poe le rattrapa et le retint par le bras.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? T’as vraiment cru que je te laissais partir tout seul ? Elle habite dans le quartier Jakku, ça craint là-bas !

\- Je sais me défendre ! assura-t-il.

Poe émis un petit rire moqueur. Oui Ben savait se défendre, son nez en avait fait les frais plusieurs fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Oui mais voilà : le brun n’avait pas les idées claires. Il ne se voyait pas le laisser partir tout seul dans un quartier pourrit, surtout pas pour retrouver l’autre déséquilibrée !

\- Personne ne doute de ça, princesse. Attend 5 minutes, je m’habille, et je t’accompagne.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ben de lui répondre et monta les escaliers rapidement. Finn resta en bas, surveillant ouvertement que le brun ne parte pas sans attendre son compagnon. Poe enfila un vieux jokking et un sweat avant de redescendre. Ben trépignait d’impatience dans le hall, sa main passant en boucle dans ses cheveux bruns. Finn s’avança vers son compagnon et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander de le tenir au courant. Poe acquiesça et sortie de la maison, Ben sur ses talons. Heureusement pour eux, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais il flottait dans l'air une odeur d'égouts assez désagréable. 

Le brun ne parla pas pendant une bonne moitié du trajet, visiblement trop occupé par se qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Son ami, fatigué de ce silence pesant, osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans l’esprit :

\- Tu lui veux quoi de si important à l’autre tordue au juste ?

\- Arrête de dire ça, elle n’est pas folle.

\- Ouai bah, c’est pas l’impression qu’elle donne. Tu lui veux quoi ?

Ben fit une moue étrange avant de passer à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, il allait bien devoir lui dire un jour, non ?

\- Savoir comment elle va. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Poe s’arrêta net, imité par son ami quelques pas plus loin. Le brun se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Est-ce que cet abruti l’avait vraiment sorti du lit pour ça ? Juste pour ça ?

\- Attend, ton urgence c’est ça ? Lui demander comment elle va ?

Ben ne dit rien, haussant mollement les épaules, soudain très intéressé par la texture et la couleur du bitume sous ses pieds.

\- Putain mais je croyais que c’était un truc de dingue, genre une déclaration débile, ton dépistage de MST, un truc du genre ! s’emporta Poe. Je pensais que tu…

\- Elle est enceinte de moi. Le coupa-t-il.

Voilà la bombe avait été lâchée. La bouche se Poe s’ouvrit sous le choc. C’était une blague, pas vrai ? Ben allait se mettre à rire en lui disant qu’il l’avait bien eu. Non ? Il s’approcha du brun, les yeux plissés et demanda :

\- Quoi ? T’as dit quoi, là ?

\- Elle est enceinte de moi.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est que ses oreilles étaient intactes. La mauvaise c’est qu’il avait très bien entendu cette information et que, de fait, Solo était bien plus dans la merde que ce que Poe pensait. On ne parlait plus d’un homme qui courait après une femme, aussi tarée fusse-t-elle. On parlait d’un type qui avait mis en cloque une fille qu’il n’avait vu qu’un seul soir. C’était du grand n’importe quoi !

\- Merde Solo, mais tu déconnes ! Tu sais ça depuis quand ?

\- Deux mois environ… avoua-t-il, tête toujours baissée.

\- Deux mois? DEUX MOIS ? s’écria Poe.

\- Arrête de crier !

Comment pouvait-il arrêter de crier devant une telle information ? Est-ce qu’il était le seul à penser que c’était du délire ? Mais où était passé le Ben Solo raisonnable et éclairé ? Qui était cet inconnu devant lui ? Et dans quel bazar s’était-il fourré ? Entre lui et Ben, c’était Ben qui rattrapait ses conneries, qui lui disait quoi faire, qui agissait en adulte.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve ! Un bébé Ben ? Mais t’as pété un câble ce soir là !

Le grand brun s’emporta à son tour :

\- Je sais ok ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas réfléchis à tout ça ? Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis en train de devenir dingue ! Et le fait qu’elle soit toute seule à gérer ça, me tue ! Ça me tue ! Alors soi tu viens avec moi la chercher, soi je me démerde, mais dans tous les cas, je ne reste pas un jour de plus sans qu’elle soit avec moi !

Poe resta bouche bée. Ben était réellement déterminé à tenter une histoire avec cette fille alors ? Et puis il avait raison, c’était bien mieux de s’impliquer plutôt que de faire comme si ce gamin n’existait pas. Parce que d’après ses calculs, Rey devait être dans son troisième mois. Mais un bébé ? UN BÉBÉ ? Solo allait être papa et commencer une histoire avec Rey ! Il ne s'était définitivement pas réveillé pour rien... Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, son regard arrimé à celui du brun, il lâcha dans un haussement d’épaules :

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? s’étonna Ben.

\- Ouais, Ok. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je réponde d’autre à ta tirade, Roméo ? Allez bouge toi, j’ai pas toute la nuit.

Ben laissa échapper un rire et Poe lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur l’épaule avant qu’ils ne reprennent leur avancée à travers la ville. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber, il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ce n'était pas près d'arriver... Qu'il choisisse de tenter quelque chose avec Rey, ou pas...


	6. Persan

Le quartier était vraiment glauque. Il y avait des bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, des détritus un peu partout, une odeur infecte d’alcool mélangée à celle de l'urine. En arrivant devant l’immeuble indiqué par l’adresse, Ben resta choqué un long moment. Comment pouvait-elle vivre là-dedans ? Comment pouvait-elle survivre ici ? Poe l’encouragea à avancer d’une tape dans le dos, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Reprenant contenance, le brun suivit son ami vers la porte d’entrée principale.

L’intérieur était pire encore : les lumières clignotaient, c’était humide, sale et dépriment. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui dormaient dans le hall, visiblement soûles ou défoncés. C'était maladif, cadavérique, transpirant et répugnant comme endroit. Et cela lui comprima l'estomac. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à réagir ? Deux semaines, deux semaines avant de chercher à la retrouver ! Qui prenait deux semaines à analyser une situation comme celle-ci avant de réagir ? Qui laissait partir une jeune femme enceinte sans connaitre ni son adresse ni son numéro de téléphone ? Et bien la réponse était simple : Ben Solo !

Elle habitait au quatrième étage et l’escalier semblait interminable. En débouchant sur le couloir, Poe tomba sur une vielle femme qui regardait à l’autre bout du palier ce qu’il s’y passait. Elle jeta un coup d’œil curieux aux deux visiteurs avant de rentrer chez elle en haussant les épaules. Des cris résonnaient dans tout l’espace, et mis à pas l’octogénaire, aucun voisin ne semblait s’en préoccuper, comme s'il avait été question d'une simple banalité.

\- Quel numéro ? demanda Poe.

\- R2. Répondit Ben.

Ils cherchèrent la bonne porte avant de se rendre compte que les cris venaient de l’appartement de Rey. Ben se précipita vers l'entrée et l’ouvrit à la volé, plus inquiet que jamais, Poe sur ses talons. L’endroit était sans dessus-dessous, le sol recouvert d’objets brisés, les meubles retournés. Les hurlements avaient cessé au moment où ils étaient entrés, et on entendit une porte claquer plus loin, sans doute la sortie de secours en arrière.

\- Rey ? appela Ben, paniqué.

Pas de réponse. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, cherchant dans chaque pièce. L’appartement n’était pas bien grand et ressemblait à un étrange mélange d’époque et de gout. En somme, la jeune femme avait récupéré l’intégralité de ses affaires dans des brocantes ou aux encombrants et les avait achetés de seconde main. Mais au milieu de tout cela, aucune trace de la brunette. Ben était complètement affolé, et les quelques minutes de recherche lui parurent durer des heures.

\- Ben ! cria soudain Poe.

Suivant sa voix, il le retrouva dans la salle de bain. Son ami était déjà au téléphone avec les urgences, à genoux, détaillant la scène qui se tenait à coté de lui à son interlocuteur. Là, sur le carrelage, Rey était en pleurs, le visage roué de coup, ses petits bras enserrant son ventre avec force. Malgré les sanglots violents, elle ne faisait presque pas le moindre bruit, tétanisée, tremblante, perdue. Ben s’agenouilla devant elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il ne se rendit compte de ses propres larmes que lorsque celles-ci lui brouillèrent entièrement la vue. Rey sembla réaliser sa présence et libéra toute la peur qu’elle avait eut en un cri déchirant. Ben la ramena contre lui, tentant de la rassurer, de lui prouvait qu’elle n’était pas seule, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir pour ne pas la blesser davantage.

\- Bébé… pleurait-elle.

Ben resserra ses bras autour d’elle, tout en la plaçant le plus confortablement possible. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du la toucher ou la soutenir contre lui... Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de procéder... Mais à cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires et à agir de manière "pragmatique" face à une telle scène. Poe venait de raccrocher et lança un regard compatissent à son ami, soudain honteux d’avoir si mal parlé de Rey plus tôt dans la soirée. L’attente de l’ambulance fut interminable, mais au bout de cette éternité douloureuse, le brun vit entrer deux urgentistes accompagnés d’un policier. Poe avait réagi efficacement et avec bien plus de lucidité que Ben en aurait été capable. On l’éloigna de Rey, lui demandant des précisions sur ce qu’il s’était passé, sur qui il était, ce qu’il faisait là, comment il connaissait Rey. Il tenta de faire de son mieux, mais fut bien incapable de les aider sur le nom de famille, l’âge ou le groupe sanguin de la jeune femme. On lui procura les premiers soins puis on l’emmena sur un brancard. Poe se chargea de la déposition et encouragea Ben à aller à l’hôpital avec elle.

Dans l’ambulance, il tenait fermement sa main, caressant de son pouce sa peau fine. Rey fixait les lumières au-dessus d’elle, laissant ses larmes continuer de couler. Elle avait des ecchymoses sur tout le visage, l’arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre fendue. Elle murmurait le mot "bébé" comme une litanie implorante, ses mains posées contre son ventre. Ben ramena les doigts fins de la jeune femme vers lui pour y déposer un baiser. Puis le véhicule se gara, on les fit descendre, on plaça Rey sur un lit, on traversa de nombreux couloirs, on monta plusieurs étages. Une infirmière les sépara, imposant à Ben de patienter dans l'une des salles d’attente. Il eut beau expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et que c’était son enfant qu’elle attendait, elle ne voulut rien savoir. Prostré et nerveux, il se retrouva donc à attendre sur un petit fauteuil inconfortable qu’on lui apporte des nouvelles ou qu’on l’autorise à la rejoindre.

Poe et Finn arrivèrent une heure après et s’assirent avec lui, chacun d’un côté. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d’être présents pour leur ami. Finn paya un café à tout le monde. Un café infect du distributeur, mais un café néanmoins. Ben le but à petite gorgées, le regard perdu dans le vide, une larme roulant sur sa joue de temps à autre. Poe posait parfois sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, lui glissant des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien n’apaisait l’angoisse et la culpabilité.

\- Mr Solo ? appela soudain un médecin.

A l'entente de son nom, il se leva aussitôt, s’avançant vers le praticien. L’homme avait de petites lunettes, un air las sur le visage, des cheveux grisonnants et une blouse bien trop grande. Il terminait de lire et de noter certaines choses sur ses feuilles. Puis il releva ses yeux vers le jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes le compagnon de Rey, c’est bien ça ?

Dans de telles circonstances, il se voyait mal expliquer que c’était plus compliqué que ça. Et s’il voulait la voir rapidement, il était mieux d’acquiescer.

\- Euh… Oui.

Le praticien le jaugea un long moment, un sourcil rehaussé, avant de reprendre la parole et d’expliquer ses observations :

\- Elle a reçu beaucoup de coups, notamment au niveau de son visage et du dos. Il va falloir qu’elle se repose beaucoup. On va la garder en observation pendant deux trois jours puis on avisera. Rien de casser, c’est déjà ça.

Ben fut rassuré et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Mais l’angoisse revint vite et d’un ton incertain, il demanda :

\- Et le… le bébé ?

Même regard étrange du médecin. Le brun avait les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant la chamade, les larmes aux bords des yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup, à encaisser le choque. Mais au lieu de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, le docteur répondit d’une voix lasse et exaspérante :

\- Il va bien. Nous avons fait tous les tests nécessaires, on en saura plus d’ici quelques heures, mais les premiers résultats sont très rassurants. Il n’y aura aucune séquelle.

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d’un coup, et le brun se demanda comment il faisait pour rester debout tant il sentait ses jambes sur le point de se dérober sous lui. Inspirant profondément, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il demanda s’il pouvait aller la voir. Après une courte hésitation, le docteur accepta et lui indiqua où se trouvait Rey. Ben le remercia chaleureusement, sans doute plus chaleureusement que cet individu ne le méritait, et après avoir informé Finn et Poe de la situation, il parti en direction de la chambre de Rey.

Dans le noir, on distinguait à peine le petit corps recroquevillé sous les draps, endormi. Il y avait une perfusion et des appareils un peu partout. Ben s’approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme. Elle avait l’œil droit couvert d’une couleur noire qui s’étendait jusqu’au bas de sa pommette, la lèvres inférieure et l’arcade sourcilière gonflées avec plusieurs points de suture. Ben caressa le contour de son visage du bout des doigts. Rey émit une petite protestation endormie et bougea légèrement. Ben tira une chaise pour pouvoir s’assoir à son chevet, la regardant dormir, profitant de ce calme empli de tendresse alors qu’il effleurait ses cheveux.

\- Rey ? murmura-t-il. Rey, tu m’entends ?

Elle fit un nouveau petit bruit avant d’ouvrir les yeux. En voyant Ben, elle tenta de sourire mais cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Puis, paniquée, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre en demandant : 

\- Bébé ?

Le brun sentit une vague de colère contre le docteur qui, visiblement désintéressé et fatigué de son métier, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'informer la jeune femme de la santé du fœtus. Quel abruti ! 

\- Il va bien, tout va bien. La rassura-t-il

Elle parut soulager et se replaça dans une position confortable pour dormir. Ben La regarda un moment, attendant qu’elle trouve le sommeil, continuant son geste doux dans ses cheveux.

\- Câlin ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Après un sourire, il se glissa dans le petit lit, son torse contre le dos de Rey, un bras autour de sa taille fine, sa main posée sur le petit rebond qu’avait pris son ventre. Il respira l’odeur de ses cheveux, indifférent à l’effluve métallique du sang qui entachait le parfum de la jeune femme. Elle sembla se détendre à son contacte, et posa ses petites main par dessus celle de Ben. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de briser le silence de la petite pièce. 

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais… souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà :P   
> Bon, c'est pas la joie, promis le chapitre suivant sera plus rigolo ^^  
> Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^  
> Bisous


	7. Azurin

Il devait dormir depuis un peu moins de deux heures quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et le secouer légèrement. Ça n’avait rien de brusque, c’était même plutôt doux, comme si on avait cherché à le bercer. Mais il trouvait cela agaçant, ça le forçait à rester pile à l’intersection entre le rêve et l’éveil.

\- Ben ? souffla-t-elle.

Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller. Il était bien dans son lit, au chaud, à attendre que les songes se présentent à lui. Il émit donc un grognement avant de changer de coté, espérant ainsi faire comprendre à la personne qui l’importunait qu’il n’avait aucun désir de se lever. Mais on le secoua de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et après un long soupire, il daigna ouvrir un œil. En face de lui, Rey le regardait fixement, une moue d’enfant sur le visage.

\- Ben ?

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

\- Je trouve pas les avocats.

Les quoi ? Et puis d’un seul coup, tout lui revint. Rey, l’agression, le déménagement, la grossesse. Oh non, ça recommençait. Quelle plaie ces envies nocturnes ! C’était vraiment intenable. Après un immense soupire de frustration et d’agacement, il sortit des draps, les rabattant d’un seul coup au bout du lit. Rey, assise sur le parquet à coté du matelas, le regarda s’habiller sans oser dire la moindre chose. Elle avait peur qu’il s’énerve et qu’il aille se recoucher sur le canapé si elle disait un mot de plus. Ben se retourna vers elle, passant une main sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus. Ça ne fut pas très efficace.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

\- 2h13. 

Il acquiesça, se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine. Cette machine à café était définitivement le meilleur investissement qu’il avait fait ces cinq dernières années. Buvant rapidement le liquide brûlant, il se demanda si certaines femmes enceintes avaient envie de choses simples, comme des macaronis au fromages pas exemple. La jeune femme arriva près de lui, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre gonflé. Elle s’adossa au plan de travail à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, comme par peur de le toucher. Ben termina sa tasse, la posa dans l’évier, enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clés près à partir. Puis il revint vers elle.

\- Avocats ou guacamole ? demanda-t-il, les yeux à peine ouverts.

\- Avocats s’il te plait.

Elle était vraiment désolée de devoir lui imposer ça, mais elle n’osait plus sortir toute seule de nuit depuis son agression. Et de toute façon, Ben ne l’aurait jamais laissé aller. Il acquiesça encore, réfléchissant à l’endroit où il pourrait trouver des avocats à cette heure là de la nuit. Il était bien trop fatigué pour trouver une réponse par lui-même. Il chercha donc sur internet et tomba sur un marché nocturne végan à environ une demi-heure de marche. Il entra l’adresse dans son téléphone avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. Rey le rattrapa et, avant qu’il ne déverrouille l’accès, claqua un baiser humide et bruyant sur sa joue. Il lui accorda un sourire épuisé avant de quitter l’appartement.

Depuis qu’elle était sortie de l’hôpital, Ben avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu’elle quitte son appartement pourri et vienne habiter avec lui. Poe et Finn avaient aidé pour le déménagement, le plus jeune très heureux de revoir Rey. On avait jeté pas mal de babioles inutiles que la jeune femme avait accumulées sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ben s’était chargé de payer les deux mois de loyer qu’elle avait en retard et de mettre fin à son bail. Puis on avait fait de la place dans son appartement à lui, on avait ajouté des meubles, des plantes, des photographies et des aimants décoratifs sur le frigo. Rey avait refait la décoration avec ses dessins, avait changé quelques lampes et acheté un nouveau panier à BB8 (un vaisseau spatial qui avait été aussitôt adopté). A contre cœur, elle avait dû quitter son travail de serveuse, le trajet devenu trop long entre « La Cantina » et le logement de Ben. Elle avait aussi porté plainte contre son agresseur mais étant donné le quartier où cela avait eut lieu, les policiers avaient géré cela en traînant des pieds. Heureusement que l’un d'eux avait été suffisamment appliqué pour approfondir les recherches, sinon le dénommé Hux, car c’était son nom, aurait continué à sévir en toute impunité.

En seulement 3 semaines, Ben avait dû s’habituer à la présence de Rey, à son odeur, à ses manies. Il se faisait une note mentale à chaque fois qu’il remarquait quelque chose de nouveau chez elle ou dans sa manière d’agir. Il savait donc que Rey dormait toujours du coté droit du lit, parlait dans son sommeil (dans une langue inintelligible d’ailleurs), adorait les oreillers énormes et les peluches, triait les aliments par couleur dans son assiette, détestait le jambon et les asperges, prenait un chocolat chaud tous les jours à 16h, parlait souvent à son ventre en l’appelant « la crevette » . Elle n’aimait pas le jaune ou les pulls qui grattent, elle regardait souvent par la fenêtre, elle adorait BB8, les tee-shirts de Ben et quand le bébé donnait un petit coup. Elle avait un rire merveilleux, un sourire plus beau encore. Elle était belle, courageuse, têtue et parfois vulgaire. Elle se blottissait souvent contre lui, elle ne s’endormait jamais tant qu’il n’était pas à ses côtés, elle l’observait beaucoup et réclamait parfois un baiser sur la tempe ou sur la joue. Jamais sur les lèvres, elle savait qu’il n’était pas encore prêt. Elle était pleine de vie… Elle était lumineuse… Elle était indéniablement en train de séduire Ben.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il trouva en effet des avocats dans ce petit marché. Il hésita sur le nombre à prendre, sachant que cet aliment ne se conservait pas longtemps, mais se fit finalement la réflexion qu’à la vitesse où Rey les mangeait, six avocats étaient une quantité raisonnable. Il paya le tout un prix exorbitant avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Même à cette heure, la ville était éveillée, ne dormant jamais. Il avait des courbatures partout, son corps réclamant du repos et une nuit complète. Et dire que la crevette n’était pas encore née…

De retour chez lui, il laissa tomber sa veste à même le sol, verrouillant rapidement la porte, envoyant valser ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. BB8 émit un petit jappement inquiet. Ben se retourna pour constater que son chien grattait à la porte de la salle de bain, aboyant de temps à autre.

\- Rey ? s’enquit-il.

Pas de réponse. Il s’approcha de la porte, entendit l’eau de la douche couler et la ventilation allumée. Il toqua suffisamment fort pour être sur que Rey l’entende. Pour toute réponse il perçut un sanglot étouffé. Très inquiet, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, entrant dans la pièce pour découvrir Rey assise dans la cabine de douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, toute habillée sous le jet d’eau, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il s’accroupit à coté d’elle posant sa main sur son bras pour avoir son attention. Elle releva ses yeux brillants vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux. Il ne l’avait pas vu dans un état pareil depuis un moment. Il eut soudain peur que quelque chose n’aille pas avec le bébé. Il vérifia rapidement qu’il n’y avait pas de sang en dessous d’elle. Peut-être qu’elle avait mal ? Peut-être qu’il devait appeler un médecin ? Alors qu’il pensait à cela, Rey baragouina quelque chose d’inintelligible contre ses jambes.

\- Je n’ai pas compris… avoua-t-il, passant sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

Elle releva son visage vers lui, essuyant rapidement ses joues, bien que cela ne serve à rien sous la douche, ils étaient trempés tout les deux.

\- Je me suis fait pipi dessus ! pleura-t-elle.

D’abord il y eut la surprise, puis la prise de conscience, l’amusement et enfin l’attendrissement. Elle se mettait dans cet état pour un problème d’incontinence ? Ben fut soulagé et laissa apparaître un sourire doux, caressant toujours le dos de la jeune femme.

\- La crevette a appuyé super fort et j’ai pas eu le temps d’aller aux toilettes ! C’était super nul et dégoûtant ! Je vais être obligée de mettre des couches maintenant !

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Pas qu’il veuille se moquer, simplement qu’il la trouvait incroyablement adorable. C’était assez déstabilisant ces changements de caractères : elle savait être la plus infecte et la plus vulgaire des jeunes femmes tout comme elle était capable de cette naïveté et cette douceur enfantine.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Rey. La rassura-t-il. Et tu ne va pas être forcée de mettre des couches, ça arrive souvent pendant une grossesse ce genre de choses.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se calmant légèrement, intriguée par cette affirmation. Ben se leva pour éteindre l’eau, attrapa une grosse serviette avant de la passer autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Après une minute, il entreprit de sécher ses cheveux avec douceur. Le visage caché par le tissu, Rey demanda :

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J’ai fait des recherches… avoua-t-il.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Quels sont les aliments à éviter, la meilleure position pour dormir, où trouver des vêtements pour futur maman, des trucs comme ça.

Il l’aida à se lever, retirant dans un geste presque automatique tous les vêtements mouillés de la jeune femme avant de remettre la grande serviette autour d’elle. Il la laissa quelques instant pour partir dans la chambre récupérer un pyjama (celui avec des sabres lasers dessus) avant de revenir aussi vite que possible. Il l’habilla, patient et délicat dans le moindre de ses gestes. Elle n’émit aucune résistance, heureuse que l’on s’occupe d’elle. Puis une angoisse agita Rey et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ben le remarqua aussitôt, attrapa ses doigts pour les porter à ses lèvres, déposant un doux baiser sur la peau fine. Elle le fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tu va pas me laisser toute seule ? demanda-t-elle.

C’était donc pour cela qu’elle avait si peur soudain, alors qu’il avait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu’il n’avait aucune intentions de l’abandonner. Il avança une main vers son visage et elle vint poser sa joue dans le creux de sa paume, fermant un instant ses yeux. Il en fut ému et sentit sous cœur louper un battement.

\- Non, Rey, je suis juste là. Promit-il.

\- Même si je me fais pipi dessus ?

Il laissa échapper un rire franc. Cela parut la détendre et elle lui sourit, amusée que sa plaisanterie ait fonctionné.

\- Même si tu te fais pipi dessus. Assura-t-il.

Le regard de Rey changea et le temps que Ben s’en rende compte elle s’était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, entourant son cou des ses bras. Surpris, il ne fit rien pendant une seconde avant de refermer ses bras autour de sa taille, sentant contre lui le ventre rond de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux, s’abandonnant à ce baiser aussi délicieux qu’inattendu. Ils s’écartèrent lorsque l’air vint à leur manquer, Ben gardant son front posé contre celui de Rey, son souffle effleurant son visage.

\- Je me suis trompée… murmura-t-elle.

\- A propos de quoi ? s’étonna-t-il sur le même ton.

\- De toi. T’as rien de banal, t’es juste extraordinairement merveilleux.

Il se sentit rougir alors qu’un sourire heureux étirait ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression d’être enfin important pour quelqu’un. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas encore amoureux d’elle, peut-être que les choses allaient être compliquées, peut-être qu’il allait faire une erreur à un moment donné, mais pour le moment il avait la sensation d’être l’homme le plus apaisé et heureux du monde.

\- A ce point-là ? demanda-t-il

Elle s’écarta de lui, ses mains jouant avec les cheveux ébènes de la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Elle avait un air sérieux quand elle expliqua :

\- Personne n’a jamais pris soin de moi comme tu le fais. Et je sais que tu le fais sans rien attendre en retour. Tu le fais pour moi et pour la crevette, et c’est… c’est juste incroyable… Merci.

C’était beaucoup d’un coup, beaucoup de responsabilités, de révélations, d’émotions. Alors en bon Solo, il choisit la fuite. Il se détacha d’elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers le salon, ajoutant en quittant la pièce :

\- Je crois que les hormones te rendent émotive.

Il n’était pas arrivé au canapé que des petits bras se serraient autour de sa taille brusquement. Elle enfouit son visage dans son dos, ses mains solidement accrochées sur leur prise pour qu’il ne fasse pas un pas de plus. Elle le serrait fort, et il la laissa faire. Après un moment, il posa ses grandes mains par-dessus ses frêles poignets, caressant l’épiderme délicat de la jeune femme. Puis il la força à lâcher prise pour pouvoir se retourner vers elle et la prendre convenablement dans ses bras. Le silence s’installa, et de l’autre coté du salon, le petit BB8 observait la scène avec beaucoup d’attention.

\- Tu sens l’encens. Glissa Rey.

\- Oui, il y en avait partout au marché.

Elle s’écarta brusquement de lui, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu’elle réalisait soudain ce que cela signifiait. Puis elle partie en courant vers la cuisine, s’exclamant d’une voix joyeuse :

\- Des avocats !

Ben la regarda faire en riant. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre où elle trouvait toute cette énergie. Lui qui avait toujours croisé des femmes enceintes épuisées, il était surpris de constater à quel point Rey était en pleine forme. A croire que sa grossesse n’avait rien changé pour elle. Puis, en trottinant, elle revint dans le salon, trois avocats ouverts dans une assiette, une petite cuillère en bouche. Elle s’installa sur le canapé, allumant la télévision avant de faire signe à Ben de venir s’assoir à coté d’elle. Il s'exécuta, les gestes quelques peu ralentis par la fatigue qui revenait au galop. Il était déjà 4h08. A peine fut-il assis qu’elle déplaça chacun de ses membres comme s’il avait été l’une de ses énormes peluches, pour venir s’installer entre ses jambes, son dos contre le ventre du brun, sa tète calée sur sa clavicule et ses mains à lui posées sur son ventre à elle. Puis, sans lui demander son avis, elle lança un film, mangeant en silence ses moitiés d’avocats une par une.

\- Bien installée ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui, parfait !

Le long métrage débuta et il reconnu aussitôt le texte jaune qui défilait : « _Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine..._ ». Apparemment on regardait le septième épisode de _ **La guerre des Astres** _ce soir. Enfin, ce matin… Ben se rendit bien vite compte qu’il était impossible de s’endormir devant un film avec Rey. Elle avait toujours une question à lui poser, une exclamation, un commentaire, un rire, une anecdote sur l’un des acteurs. Elle faisait aussi des prévisions sur ce qui allait se produire à l’écran alors qu’a en juger par toutes les répliques qu’elle connaissait par cœur, elle avait du le voir mille fois.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à Kylo Ren ! dit-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ? N’importe quoi !

Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi il ressemblait à ce personnage ténébreux et torturé prêt à tuer son propre père pour un peu plus de crédibilité au prêt d’un vieil homme. Et puis il ne souriait jamais ce gars là !

\- Mais si, tellement ! insista-t-elle en se redressant. Regarde mieux ! Vous avez les mêmes yeux, le même nez, vous avez même la coupe de cheveux assortie ! C’est pour ça que je suis venu te parler à la soirée de Tallissan.

Il aurait pu être vexé mais elle avait dit cela avec tellement d’aplomb qu’il préféra en rire. Elle se tenait assise entre ses jambes, fixant l’écran de ses grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Feignant l’agacement, il s’exclama :

\- Ah, les masques tombent : j’ai été choisi pour répondre à l’un de tes fantasmes.

Elle lui jeta un regard espiègle avant de le pousser du plat de la main contre son épaule, ce qui força Ben à s’allonger entièrement sur le canapé. 

\- Mais non, t’es bête. Et puis tu es beaucoup mieux que lui !

\- J’espère bien mademoiselle, car je suis « extraordinairement merveilleux » je vous rappelle !

Il posa ses mains sur son torse, fixant le plafond blanc sur lequel dansait les différentes couleurs du combat au sabre lasers du film.

\- Oui et puis je suis amoureuse de toi, lui je le connais pas. Ajouta-t-elle.

Il se redressa, se tenant sur ses coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux, des fourmillements, comme des battements d'ailes de papillons, remontant dans tout son abdomen. Elle avait une expression amusée sur le visage, la cuillère d’avocat dans la bouche.

\- Déclaration subtilement glissée, tu fais des progrès ! la complimenta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- T’as vu ça ? Bientôt je pourrai le dire sans que tu t’en rendes compte et tu trouveras ça tout à fait normal.

A cette idée, son cœur se serra et il se rallongea, perdu dans la valse bleu et rouge qui dansait au dessus de lui.

\- Ça serait triste un peu, non ? glissa-t-il à mi-voix.

Rey bougea un peu et en entendant le son du film s’arrêter il compris qu’elle l’avait mis sur pause.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Et c’était une très bonne question parce que Ben lui-même ne savait pas comment y répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait triste qu’il trouve ses « je suis amoureuse de toi » banal ? Peut-être parce qu’il ne la croyait pas totalement ? Ou était-ce le fait qu’il soit incapable de dire « moi aussi » ?

\- Je sais pas… Pour rien, oublies.

\- Non, dis-moi ! insista-t-elle comme une enfant. Pourquoi ça serait triste que mes « je t’aime » deviennent une habitude ?

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à une réponse convenable. Les mots se présentèrent d’eux-même alors Ben les laissa passer ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que j’aime bien que tu me le dises et j’ai peur que cette sensation s’atténue si ce genre de phrases est dit trop souvent.

Rey ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, le silence comblé par des bruits de raclements de peau d’avocats insistants et méticuleux. Puis elle dit d’une voix douce :

\- Ça sera juste différent, ça veut pas dire que ça sera moins bien, Ben.

Il se releva doucement, s’asseyant à coté d’elle. Elle lui sourit et dans un geste tendre, il la ramena contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Et puis je prends note que je te fais de l’effet quand je me déclare, ca pourrait me servir un jour. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il pouffa à cette réflexion. Elle se pencha rapidement pour voler un baiser sur ses lèvres et il ne se recula pas. L’épuisement était bien trop important, il avait l’impression d’avoir trop bu. Elle devait surement en profiter, mais ca n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il était heureux qu’elle soit aussi joyeuse. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles chocolat, se perdant dans la contemplation de son cou, sa nuque, ses joues, ses yeux, sa bouche. Ce fut lui qui anéantit l’espace qui les séparait cette fois et il l’embrassa avec délicatesse, savourant cet échange en la ramenant contre lui. Puis Rey se leva d’un bon, avant de partir à une vitesse incroyable vers la chambre en criant :

\- Il faut absolument que je te montre un truc de fou !

Ben resta interdit un moment, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue, le baiser et tout le reste. Avant qu’il n’est eut le temps de se ressaisir, Rey alluma la lumière, aveuglant sans ménagement le brun. Quand il fut habitué à la luminosité ce fut pour ouvrir les yeux sur la jeune femme qui avait posé son téléphone contre la peau son ventre, son tee-shirt relevé jusque sous sa poitrine.

\- Je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée de…

\- Je l’ai mis en mode avion, t’inquiète pas ! Regarde plutôt !

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une musique se lança. Il reconnu sans peine le morceau _Cumbia Sobre el Mar_ de Quantic et Flowering Inferno dès les premières notes. Il fixa avec attention le ventre rebondit de Rey. Cette dernière dansais légèrement, caressant le contour de son abdomen gonflé. Ce fut là qu’il remarqua ce qu’elle voulait dire : une petite bosse, de l’autre coté de son épiderme, semblait appuyer en rythme sur la musique.

\- Tu vois ? demanda-t-elle plus heureuse que jamais.

Il quitta le canapé pour venir s’agenouiller devant elle, observant avec la plus grande attention un coup, puis l’autre, qui étiraient la peau du ventre de Rey. Bien entendu, il savait que la crevette bougeait, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu d’aussi près. Le bébé dansait… Non, pas « le », LEUR bébé dansait. Il ne remarqua qu’il pleurait que lorsque la belle brune essuya ses joues de ses doigts fins, émue de le voir si touché.

\- C’est la seule musique qui a cet effet. Expliqua-t-elle. Je m’en suis rendue compte hier.

Ben était dépassé par ce qu’il ressentait, par ce début de journée invraisemblable, par la fatigue et les émotions. Il se remit debout, essuyant rapidement ses joues avant de tendre une main à Rey pour l’inviter à danser. La jeune femme compris aussitôt son intention et se laissa entraîner dans des mouvements qui tenaient bien plus du slow que de la cumbia. Il la tenait fort contre lui, son front posé contre le sien, son ventre sentant l’enfant qui continuait de bouger dans celui de la brune.

\- Merci...Murmura-t-il.

Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu’à la fin de la musique, puis il l’embrassa différemment des autres fois. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qui donnait à ce baiser un gout d’avenir et d’amour alors que les « les hautes heures » se dessinaient à l'horizon.


	8. Cérulé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D juste pour prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant l'histoire risque de spoiler le dernier Star Wars ^^  
> Des bisous <3

Il était épuisé, à bout de force, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil réparateur tant attendu. Depuis quelques jours une angoisse lui tordait les entrailles sans qu’il ne parvienne à en trouver la cause. Il avait beau se répéter qu’il devait s’agir d’une peur liée au bébé, à la prise de responsabilité, au fait d’accueillir deux nouveaux êtres dans son espace personnel d’ordinaire si solitaire et monotone, rien ne lui permettait de rationaliser et de se détacher de ces sueurs froides insupportables.

Allongé, fixant le plafond, il se demandait s’il allait être capable de tenir le rythme, d’assumer, de gérer toutes les situations, les maladies, les pleurs, les nuits blanches. Son ventre se contracta davantage et il ferma les yeux en se forçant à respirer profondément. Rey bougea à coté de lui, murmurant quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il se redressa pour venir déposer un baiser sur son épaule dénudée avant de quitter le la chambre.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin, et la nuit entrait dans cette douce période de calme avant que le soleil ne dévoile ses premiers rayons. BB8 quitta son panier après un long bâillement pour venir quémander quelques caresses. Ben les lui accorda en souriant, s’asseyant à même le sol, ébouriffant les petites oreilles poilues de son compagnon canin. Puis, fatigué, le petit chien retourna dans son vaisseau pour terminer sa nuit. Son maître se servit un grand café noir, déposant ses lunettes sur son nez. Un mal de tête s’imposa soudain, lui faisant presque perdre l’équilibre. D’un pas traînant, il rejoignit la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet, suivit pas une douche. Cela faisait un moment que les maux de crâne n’étaient pas revenus. Appuyé contre le mur de carrelage, il laissa l’eau brûlante glisser le long de son dos, les yeux clos, le souffle court.

Les choses étaient allées tellement vite… Petit, il se disait qu’il deviendrait un écrivain célèbre, qu’il vivrait dans une grande maison avec trois chats et deux chiens, qu’il aurait « une super amoureuse » et qu’il se marierait avec elle à 25 ans, parce que 25 ans c’était un âge de grand. Et aujourd’hui ? Aujourd’hui c’était un écrivain raté, incapable d’écrire quoi que ce soit d’intéressant, constamment fatigué dans un appartement banal, avec un Jack Russel Terrier qui devait surement avec pitié de lui. Et puis il y avait le bébé… Nouvelle douleur abdominal. Ben quitta la douche, se sécha rapidement avant de renfiler son pyjama, faute d’avoir prévu d’autres vêtements.

Sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, son café était froid et ses lunettes semblaient lui rappeler sans cesse ses échecs d'écriture. Il avala le liquide noir en grimaçant avant de se poser devant son ordinateur. « Tu peux le faire » pensa-t-il, « Écris n’importe quoi, la première idée qui te vient ». Les doigts figés au-dessus du clavier, il semblait attendre une réponse, une épiphanie. Mais rien… En soupirant, il laissa son regard dériver sur l’appartement, cherchant le moindre objet qui aurait pu lui donner de l’inspiration. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une petite peluche rose, abandonnée sur la table du salon. C’était un animal étrange à mi chemin entre le chat et le pingouin. Ou était-ce une sorte de mouette sans bec ? Comment Rey avait-elle dit que ça s’appelait ? A oui, un « porg ». C’était ridiculement mignon comme créature.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun alors qu’il la revoyait agiter le « doudou » devant son ventre, comme si le petit être en son sein allait donner son avis. Elle faisait souvent cela, parler au bébé, lui montrer ou lui faire écouter des choses. Lui n’y arrivait pas vraiment. Il avait du mal à écouter ce ventre, à créer un lien avec l’enfant à venir. Les médecins avaient dit que cela pouvait prendre du temps, surtout s’il s’agissait d’un accident. Oui mais voilà, Ben ne voulait pas que la « crevette » en venant au monde ait la sensation que son père ne la désirait pas.

C’était surement de là que venait son angoisse : d’être incapable de s’impliquer émotionnellement avec son enfant à venir. A cette pensée, ses entrailles se contractèrent et il courut jusqu’aux toilettes pour rendre son café dans la cuvette. Il maintint ses cheveux en arrière, attendant que les spasmes se calment. Et s’il faisait comme sa mère ? S’il était là sans être présent ou toujours absent ? S’il oubliait son anniversaire ? S’il loupait des événements importants comme la remise des diplômes ou même sa première marche ou sa première dent ? Et si le fait de louper tout cela et de le faire consciemment n’avait aucun impacte sur lui ?

« Je vais être un mauvais père… » pensa-t-il, et une nouvelle bile passa ses lèvres, douloureusement. Il s’assit sur le carrelage, la tête poser contre le mur, fixant la lumière de la petite pièce jusqu’à en faire pleurer ses yeux. Il fallait qu’il se pose, qu’il prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce bébé. Il fallait qu’il le voit comme un être distinct de Rey, un être qui allait avoir un caractère, des besoins et des envies propres. Ce serait un garçon… Ou une fille, Rey voulait garder la surprise. Sur les échographies, il ou elle était en bonne santé, semblait avoir une tête et des membres normaux.

Un bébé… Un bébé ça pleure, ca crie, ca mange, ca tombe malade… Un bébé, ca rit, ca observe, ca apprend, ca prononce des mots parfois… Comme « papa ». Un jour on allait l’appeler « papa », comme lui l’avait fait avec Han pendant des années. Cette petite chose allait avoir besoin de lui, compter sur lui, l’imiter. Il ou elle serait aussi beau que Rey, aussi souriant, aussi bruyant. Il ou elle aurait un peu de lui aussi… Ses boucles brunes ? Ses yeux sombres ? Ses angoisses ? Non, il ferait en sorte qu’il se sente bien, rassuré et heureux. Son bébé ne manquerait de rien. Il allait faire les choses bien.

Se redressant, il tira la chasse d’eau, se lava les dents, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour se poster devant son ordinateur. La page blanche l’attendait toujours. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, il eut de l’inspiration : son bouquin parlerait d’une renaissance. Les mots défilaient les uns après les autres, il était à la fois surpris et fier d’être capable d’écrire. Deux ans à se morfondre, à commencer et recommencer des histoires qui n’en valaient pas là peine. Ce matin, il tenait quelque chose, quelque chose de bon, quelque chose de vrai, d’authentique, qui avait le gout du vécu.

\- Ben ?

La voix de Rey le fit presque sursauter. Elle était encore dans la chambre. Il attendit quelques instants, et elle l’appela de nouveau, la voix légèrement paniquée. Il se leva pour rejoindre la pièce où la jeune femme se trouvait. Il n’avait pas encore passé la porte qu’elle poussait un hurlement. Il se précipita vers le lit où elle se débattait contre une menace invisible, s’époumonant, son dos se cambrant dans une position douloureuse. Il la pris dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour qu’elle se calme, l’appelant pour la réveiller.

\- Rey ? Ce n’est qu’un rêve ! tenta-t-il encore.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant autour d’elle, incapable de reconnaître les lieux pendant un moment. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage contre lui, s’agrippant comme une noyée à son cou.

\- C’est finit… murmura-t-il. C’était un cauchemar, c’est fini.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as laissée toute seule ? pleura-t-elle.

Il resserra un peu plus les bras autour d’elle, la berçant, déposant des baisers tendres sur ses cheveux. Elle se détendit petit à petit, et au fur et à mesure, les sanglots laissèrent place à des gémissement plaintifs et fatigués. Ben l’aida à se rallonger, replaçant la couverture sur elle avant de venir se blottir contre elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement avant qu’elle ne pose un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Il se rapprocha pour capturer ses lèvres puis ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps que leurs cœurs battant rapidement ne retrouvent un rythme régulier.

\- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? s’enquit-elle, la voix enrouée par ses cris.

\- Deux heures environ.

\- Je suis désolée, ça m’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

\- Tu rêvais de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Les larmes revinrent aux bords de ses yeux avant qu’elle ne fasse un signe négatif de la tête. Ce n’était pas le bon moment. Ben comprit et la ramena de nouveau contre lui. Il fallait lui changer les idées, sinon elle ne parviendrait pas à s’extirper de ses songes menaçants.

\- Comment va-t-on l’appeler ? glissa-t-il

\- La crevette ?

\- Oui, tu as des idées de prénoms ?

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir. De son coté, fixant le plafond, il se mis à caresser ses boucles chocolats.

\- Pour un garçon, j’aime bien Qui-gon. Dit-elle.

Il n'avait rien contre ce prénom, mais ne le trouvait pas incroyable non plus...

\- Et pour une fille ?

\- Jyn ou Cara.

Il se répéta ces trois prénoms en boucles, essayant de voir si cela lui convenait, si l’un d’eux lui plaisait. Il avait une préférence pour Jyn, ces trois lettres lui semblaient colorées et harmonieuses. 

\- Et toi ? demanda Rey.

\- Je n’y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi… avoua-t-il.

Rey passa ses bras autour de son torse, se rapprochant de lui au maximum, son corps tout entier épousant les formes du brun. Dans son ventre, la petite chose s’agita et Ben sentit contre lui de petits mouvements lents et appuyés. Il se déplaça, poussant doucement Rey sur le coté pour pouvoir descendre dans le lit, le visage en face du ventre gonflé.

\- Bonjour bébé. Dit-il.

Rien ne se produisit. Il posa main sur le ventre rond, Rey passa ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes. Il releva ses yeux vers elle, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Elle luit sourit, attendrit.

\- Parles lui. L’encouragea-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ce qui te passe par la tête, Ben.

Il reporta son regard sur l’abdomen gonflé, se rapprochant un peu plus, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de la peau fine, les doigts fins de Rey toujours dans ses cheveux.

\- On va bientôt se rencontrer, bébé. D’ici là, je ferai très attention à ta maman, d’accord ?

La peau se mit à s’étirer juste au dessus du nombril et Ben releva des yeux brillants et un grand sourire vers la brune. Elle l’encouragea à continuer, ému de cet instant tendre et intime. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle protectrice, loin de tous les questionnements et les angoisses qui ne les quittaient jamais. Il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de Rey, murmurant le mot « bébé » plusieurs fois, jusqu’à sentir une pression contre sa bouche. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et ses entrailles se dénouèrent, le libérant d’une peur qui l’habitait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il serait un bon père. Ca n’était plus une interrogation, c’était une affirmation sincère : une promesse à l’enfant qui arrivait.


	9. Aigue-marine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Spoiler de TROS /!\ :D

Elle n’avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant tout le trajet, et Ben avait beau faire de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, rien n’y faisait. En sortant de la voiture, toute la rue lui avait lancé des regards accusateurs : _Qui était donc cet homme qui faisait ainsi pleurer une jeune femme enceinte_ ? En vérité, ça n’avait rien à voir avec lui, mais personne ne semblait envisager cette option. Dans l’entrée, une famille leur laissa l’ascenseur, souhaitant bon courage à Ben avec un regard attristé et compatissent pour la brunette qui continuait de trembler entre ses larmes, ses mains enserrant son ventre. De retour à l’appartement, il l’aida à retirer son manteau, son écharpe, puis ses chaussures alors qu’elle continuait de sangloter bruyamment. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front avant de lui dire gentiment :

\- Ce n’est qu’un film, Rey.

Au lieu de la calmer, cela fit redoubler ses pleurs alors qu’elle se ruait dans la cuisine, suivit de prêt par le petit BB8, très inquiet. Ben avait d’ailleurs l’impression que son chien le jugeait dès que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Rey. En soupirant, le brun retira sa veste et ses converses avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui tentait en vain d’ouvrir un avocat avec ses mains tremblantes. Il se posta derrière elle, son torse contre son dos, et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l’aider dans son entreprise.

\- Tout va bien. Murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna vivement, enserrant ses bras autour de lui avec force, plongeant son visage baigné de larmes contre le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Il l’enlaça à son tour, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Mais tu te rends pas compte ! pleura-t-elle. Moi je voulais qu’Adam finisse avec Daisy !

Il avait envie de rire. Elle se mettait dans un état pareil parce que les deux héros ne finissaient pas ensembles dans le dernier volet de « _ **La Guerre des astres**_ ». Lui qui pensait que les filles adoraient Roméo et Juliette… Parce que c’était ça la fin du dernier film de la nouvelle trilogie : une tragédie shakespearienne !

\- Et ils finissent ensemble, non ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, outrée, avant de se mettre à crier en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, comme si ce sujet allait provoquer la fin du monde.

\- Pour être séparés après un seul baiser ! C’est trop injuste ! Il a fait tout ce chemin pour revenir à la lumière, il s’est battu pour elle, il est revenu pour elle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait qu’il meurt ?

Ben la regardait s’énerver, réellement amusé par son implication dans cette histoire, On aurait dit qu’elle s’identifiait vraiment au personnages. Alors qu’elle se mettait à arpenter la cuisine de long en large, il s’occupa de lui préparer un deuxième avocat, écrasant le tout dans une petite assiette avec des graines de sésames. Dans un sourire, il ajouta :

\- Ça aurait été compliqué qu’ils vivent heureux avec tout le monde, après tout le mal qu’il avait fait.

C’était sans doute la pire chose à dire car Rey repartie au quart de tour, hors d’elle, alors que Ben avait du mal à contenir son hilarité.

\- Mais quel « tout le monde » ?! s’emporta-t-elle. Oscar et John restent sur leur planète ! Elle finit toute seule dans le désert ! Elle parcours une galaxie entière pour sauver tout l'Univers et elle finit clodos dans un coin paumé ! Pourquoi il aurait pas pu la rejoindre ? C’est débile !

A peine avait elle finit sa tirade qu’elle s’empara de l’assiette d’avocat que Ben avait encore dans les mains pour la manger à grandes bouchées, comme si cela allait servir à la calmer. Le brun l’observa, incapable de cacher son sourire. Les bras croisés, adossé au plan de travail, il attendit qu’elle ait posé l’assiette dans l’évier pour revenir sur le sujet.

\- C’est un beau sacrifice je trouve. Dit-il. Elle le sauve, lui offre la paix intérieure, l’équilibre dans la force et il lui rend la vie.

La tornade revint aussitôt vers lui, ses petits poings serrés, tapant presque du pied comme une enfant qui fait un caprice, les joues toujours baignées de larmes.

\- Mais il meurt ! Il a même pas le temps de profiter de leurs sentiments, de sa rédemption, de son retour à la lumière ! Je déteste cette fin !

Bon, il avait assez plaisanté sur la fin tragique de Kylo Ren, il était tant que Rey se calme, l’échauffement n’était pas bon pour le bébé. Inspirant profondément, il s’approcha d’elle, l’enlaçant par la taille avant de déclarer d’une voix assurée :

\- Ok, cette histoire se passe il y a très longtemps dans une galaxie super lointaine, tu es d’accord ?

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux plissés, plus calme mais incertaine de où il voulait en venir avec ce sujet.

\- Oui… concéda-t-elle

\- Qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’ils ne se sont pas réincarnés ? proposa-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que dans un univers parallèle, ils ne sont pas tout les deux ensembles à la fin ? Peut-être même que dans cette version de leur vie, il n'y a pas de coté obscure et de coté lumineux ! Peut-être bien que Adam ne devient jamais Kylo Ren, peut-être bien que c’est un livreur de pizza ou un scientifique et que Daisy est une chanteuse ou une mécanicienne. Peut-être même qu’ils ne se connaissent pas ou qu’ils sont déjà mariés, on n'en sait rien !

Elle le considéra un moment, ses muscles de détendant petit à petit. Elle parut réfléchir à la question avec intensité, intéressée par cette façon de voir les choses. Elle se mit à jouer avec le bas du tee-shirt de Ben, fixant le sol avant de dire :

\- Ça donne des possibilités infinies…

\- Des possibilités dans lesquelles ils finissent ensembles, amoureux et heureux.

\- Et ils ont un bébé ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Ils peuvent même en avoir plusieurs.

\- Non, un seul c’est déjà bien…dit-elle en baissant son regard sur son ventre. 

Il pouffa doucement avant de lui donner un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Puis il se dirigea vers l’un des placards pour en sortir un verre et le remplir au robinet. Rey garda le silence, l’observant sans un mot. Il se mis à boire, perdu dans ses pensées, quand elle lâcha brusquement :

\- J’ai envie de toi.

Il recracha l’intégralité du liquide qu’il avait dans la bouche sur le carrelage. Puis il la dévisagea, toussant pour parvenir à reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait un air très sérieux sur le visage, les joues légèrement rouges mais elle n'était nullement gênée de lui avoir dit cela. Comment est-ce qu’on était passé des univers alternatifs de **_La Guerre des Astres_** à ce genre de choses ?

\- Quoi ? s’exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi « quoi » ? J’ai envie de toi, c’est tout.

\- Tu passes de la crise de larmes à l’excitation comme ça ? en deux secondes et demi ?

\- C’est pas de ma faute si mes hormones sont en ébullition !

Ok, alors, pause ! Est-ce qu’elle était vraiment en train de lui faire des avances ? Le cerveau de Ben était incapable d’assimiler l’information, comme si un message « fatal error » s’affichait en boucle devant ses yeux ébahis. Rey s’approcha de lui, glissant ses mains sous le tissus de son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau alors qu’il peinait encore un peu à respirer. Il la laissa faire, ses pommettes prenant peu à peu une teinte rosée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, sur son menton, le contour de sa mâchoire, chacune de ses joues. Puis elle murmura :

\- T’as pas envie, toi ?

\- J’en sais rien Rey, avoua-t-il, j’ai même pas encore pris le temps d’y penser…

Elle se colla à lui, ses mains descendant dangereusement vers son pantalon avant qu’il ne les retiennent. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Elle avait définitivement un pouvoir de séduction sur lui qui était incontestable. Mais il n’était pas encore certain de vouloir que leur relation prenne ce tournant. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule étant donné qu’ils avaient déjà un bébé en route, mais pour Ben, c’était surtout s’abandonner de nouveaux à elle, à ses mains, à ses lèvres, et au souvenir douloureux de l’abandon qu’elle lui avait fait subir la dernière fois. Ce n’était pas une peur logique, juste cette angoisse persistante qu’une fois qu’elle serait parvenue à ses fins, elle le laisserait sur le bas coté. Et aussi le fait que cela risquait de rendre leur relation encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'était déjà...Ses lèvres juste à coté se son oreille, elle lui souffla :

\- Penser à quoi ? Toi et moi, l’un contre l’autre, nus ? Je me souviens de ta peau…

Elle était en train de le faire déraper, et il n’aimait pas vraiment cela. Ou peut-être qu’au contraire il aimait un peu trop cette sensation brûlante qui remontait dans son bas ventre… Voyant qu’il ne bougeait pas, Rey s'écarta, faignant l’indifférence dans un sourire aguicheur. 

\- Tant pis pour toi…

Ben la ramena contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour cacher son trouble. Ou peut-être était-ce pour respirer son odeur ? La tête lui tournait, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur lui. Rey glissa de nouveau ses mains contre son ventre, caressant sa peau, bien trop consciente de l’effet qu’elle lui faisait lorsqu’il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le soupire.

\- Donc tu me trouves séduisante…

\- Arrête ça…

Cette demande tenait plus de la supplication que de l’ordre, et cela la fit encore plus sourire. Elle le repoussa pour pouvoir retirer son haut à lui, aposant ses lèvres sur la base de son cou, sa clavicule, remontant jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, répondant au baiser enflammé qu’elle lui donnait.

\- Je sais être très persuasive…

\- Je n’en ai jamais douté. Avoua-t-il, le souffle court.

Elle s’écarta à nouveau pour retirer son tee-shirt avant de guider l’une des mains du brun vers sa poitrine, revenant ensuite à ses lèvres. Il était incapable de lui résister, incapable de lui dire non, incapable de la repousser. Cela le renvoya quelques mois en arrière, se remémorant comment elle l’avait séduit, comment elle avait fait en sorte qu’il ne voit plus qu’elle, qu’il n’entende plus qu’elle, qu’il ne veuille plus qu’elle. De toute sa vie, il n’avait jamais autant désiré une femme et ce soir encore il avait l’impression tenace mais inévitable de retomber dans ses filets.

\- Ben... Susurra-t-elle

Il la souleva soudain et elle entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin alors qu’il la portait jusqu’à la chambre. Leur chambre en vérité… Ils finirent de se déshabiller rapidement, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, souffles erratiques, cœurs battants, gémissements étouffés. C’était brûlant, passionné, enivrant et bouleversant. Ben savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant après cela… Plus jamais ils ne se redécouvriraient comme ce soir, plus jamais il ne serait autant habiter par le sentiment étrange de ne pas encore savoir s’il l’aimait, plus jamais il ne serait incertain à la tenir si ardemment contre lui. Car à l’avenir, et il en était persuadé, Rey serait la plus belle des femmes à ses yeux, la plus lumineuse, la plus merveilleuse et la seule à qui il accorderait son cœur, son corps, son âme. Une larme roula sur sa joue et la brune l’essuya de ses lèvres, murmurant des « je t’aime » enfiévrés, s’agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, recherchant toujours plus de contacts. 

Ça n’avait pas d’importance qu’il ne la connaisse que depuis cinq mois, ça n’avait pas d’importance qu’il n’est pas été le seul à la tenir ainsi, si étroitement et passionnément, ça n’avait pas d’importance qu’elle soit si imprévisible qu’il avait parfois l’impression de devenir fou. Leur histoire était bordélique, mais leurs vies à tout deux n’avait jamais été vraiment claires ou ordonnées. Ce qui comptait vraiment, dans cette étreinte et dans celles à venir, c’était la manière si particulière qu’elle avait de gémir son prénom, c’était ses mains dans ses cheveux, son odeur, son visage, sa peau, sa douceur, son ardeur, ses sentiments, sa tête renversée en arrière quand venait l’extase. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant après cela… Ben avait la sensation profonde que de son monde, de tout cet univers qu’il avait si méticuleusement créé, Rey était devenu le nouveau Soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili Voilou ^^ Petit hommage à tous les créateurs et créatrices de fanfiction qui nous permettent d'imaginer un avenir meilleur pour ce cher Ben Solo et cet incroyable Rey "Skywalker" <3 <3   
> Des bisous <3


	10. Saphir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de dialogue :)

Seules leurs respirations redevenues calmes emplissaient la pièce. Ils étaient allongés, lui sur le ventre, elle sur le dos, leurs visages tournés l’un vers l’autre. Ils se détaillaient en silence, enregistrant mentalement la moindre mèche de cheveux, le moindre souffle, le moindre éclat dans leurs yeux. Rey se tourna sur le flanc pour contempler Ben plus aisément. Elle caressa sa barbe naissante de son index, déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de se replacer correctement sur son oreiller. Ben se tourna à son tour, et face à face dans ce lit, ils laissèrent un moment encore le silence habiter l’espace. Il n’y avait pas vraiment besoin de parler, juste l’envie d’éprouver un peu plus longtemps contre leur cœur ce sentiment de plénitude qui les avait éloignés de tout pour un instant.

\- Tu t’appelles comment ? murmura Rey.

Ben fut surpris par cette question, fronçant les sourcils alors que la jeune femme attendait sa réponse. Il comprit tout à coup ce qu’elle essayait de faire : rattraper le temps perdu, apprendre à se connaitre mieux, faire ce qu’ils auraient dû faire s’ils avaient commencé leur histoire au début plutôt que quelque part au milieu de tout. Elle avait envie de vraiment savoir qui il était, d’où il venait et où il voulait aller. De créer ce lien de confiance indispensable à un couple. Indispensable à deux parents sur le point d’accueillir un enfant dans leur vie.

\- Ben Obi-Wan Solo. Répondit-il. Et toi ?

\- Rey…

\- Juste Rey ?

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Puis elle replaça dans un geste nerveux ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. La discussion ne serait pas facile, mais elle était nécessaire s’ils voulaient aller de l’avant.

\- Mon nom complet c’est Rey Palpatine, mais je déteste ce nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est le nom de mon grand-père, et c’était une ordure. Il nous battait moi et ma mère. J’ai jamais su qui était mon père, ma mère me l’a jamais dit. Elle était super jeune quand elle m’a eu, elle devait avoir 15 ans je crois. J’ai vécu avec elle jusqu’à mes cinq ans, avec le vieux qui rentrait tous les soirs pour nous cogner. Puis il est mort, et ma mère est partie.

Il n’osait pas la toucher, il avait peur qu’elle se ferme. Alors il la regardait avec attention, conscient de la douleur qu’elle ressentait à ce souvenir. Il l’imagina, petite, chétive, mal traitée, et son cœur se brisa. Rey avait les yeux baissés, c’était sans doute plus facile comme cela.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Elle a fait sa valise et elle est partie, sans moi. C’est un de nos voisin qui m’a trouvée peut-être trois semaines plus tard. J’étais en train de manger le papier peint.

\- C’est horrible… souffla-t-il, choqué.

Elle émit un rire douloureux, relevant vers lui un regard brillant. Ben compris que le pire restait à venir et il se rapprocha un peu d’elle, pas trop pour ne pas envahir son espace mais suffisamment pour qu’elle ne se sente pas seule.

\- Tu trouves ça dur ? Attends que je te raconte la suite, ca vaut le détour. A dix ans j’ai été réaccueillie par un sale type : Plutt il s’appelait. Un pervers répugnant qui passait ses journées à s’empiffrer de chips devant des pornos. Il aurait jamais dû avoir ma garde, mais apparemment il payait pas mal l’orphelina pour qu’ils ferment leurs gueules. Bref, il m’a quand même laissée aller à l’école, c’était déjà ca. Là bas, j’ai rencontré Maz, une enseignante super qui faisait tout pour que je m’en sorte. Elle s’est vite rendu compte que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais le temps que les services sociaux se bougent jusqu’à Jakku, le gros porc avait déjà essayé de me mettre dans son lit.

Ben sentit son estomac se contracter, à mi-chemin entre le haut-le cœur et l’explosion de colère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi abjecte ? Pourquoi personne n’était intervenu avant ? Il avait envie de remonter dans le temps, de la retrouver à cette époque, de la sauver, de tout faire pour qu’elle soit heureuse. Mais on ne change pas le passé, c’est la seule chose dans l’existence de foncièrement immuable.

\- Je devais avoir 13 ans à peu près, continua-t-elle, c’est encore super confus dans mon esprit. Il m’a déshabillée et a voulu me faire des trucs, mais je me suis débattue, je lui ai planté un crayon dans le bide…

\- Oh mon dieu, Rey…

\- Ouaip, ça l’a vite calmé ce gros dégueulasse.

Un frisson de dégoût agita la jeune femme alors qu’elle enserrait son ventre gonflé, comme pour se protéger d’une menace invisible. Le brun posa sa main sur l’un de ses poignets et après un moment, il la sentit se détendre.

\- Après ça je suis partie vivre chez Maz. Reprit-elle. Elle a pris soin de moi, m’a envoyée chez un psy et tout le bordel. Et puis il y a eu le lycée, j’ai rencontré Tallie et on s’est plus jamais quittées elle et moi. Je lui dois vraiment beaucoup. Et ensuite… Ensuite Maz nous a quitté pour rejoindre les étoiles…

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Ben l’effleura du bon des doigts avant de se rapprocher davantage pour pouvoir entrelacer leurs bras et leurs jambes. Rey pleura en silence, quémandant quelques baiser, les yeux fermés. Le calme leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Le temps que lui assimile ce qu’elle venait de lui apprendre et qu’elle retrouve le courage et l’envie d’en dévoiler plus.

\- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Presque quatre ans. J’étais quasi majeure et j’avais fini le lycée. J’avais plus aucun cadre, plus aucune famille, plus aucune confiance en moi. Je me trouvais répugnante, je me détestais super fort, je me trouvais laide et stupide. Seule surtout, pas digne d’être aimée. Et puis j’ai commencé à déconner avec les garçons, à coucher avec tout le monde. Je crois que ça me donnait la sensation d’exister un peu. Pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour recommencer souvent, trop souvent.

Un mélange de jalousie et de colère se forma dans le cœur de Ben. Il était surtout frustré de ne pas avoir été là avant, furieux que l’on se soit amusé avec elle, avec son corps, avec sa douleur. Rey le remarqua et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- A côté de ça, il a fallu trouver un logement, un boulot, et gérer tout le reste. Maz m’avait laissé pas mal mais pas suffisamment pour que je puisse faire des études. Alors j’ai été serveuse, en essayant toujours de pas me retrouver dans des endroits trop pourris, même si ça n’a pas toujours vraiment fonctionné.

\- Et Tallissan ?

\- Elle m’a jamais laissé tomber. Les mecs, les soirées de beuverie, les crises de nerfs, les larmes, elle s’en foutait. Elle disait toujours que je me débarrasserai pas d’elle. Pourtant je lui en ai balancé des trucs horribles un nombre incalculable de fois...

Ben ne s’était jamais vraiment entendu avec Tallie, elle avait un caractère insupportable et c’était presque impossible de discuter avec elle sans qu’elle ne s’énerve, peu importait le sujet. Mais ce soir, il lui était vraiment reconnaissant d’avoir été là pour Rey, d’être restée, envers et contre tout.

\- Et après ? s’enquit-il.

Elle releva son regard pour le plonger dans le siens et lui accorda un sourire sincère, sa main caressant le contour de sa mâchoire avec délicatesse. 

\- Après y a eu toi. Répondit-elle. Et ca a tout changé pour moi. Je sais que tu avais bu ce soir là mais tu m’as dit des choses qu’on ne m’avait encore jamais dites et ca m’a… je sais pas comment expliquer… Ca m’a remise à ma place dans ma propre existence, comme si j’avais toujours été au second plan de ma propre vie et que soudain c’était plus le cas.

Il aurait aimé se souvenir, se rappeler de cette soirée, mais tout lui revenait en mémoire comme un assemblage bancale et décousu. Il se remémorait sa peau, sa voix, son sourire, ses caresses, ses baisers. Mais rien de concret, aucunes paroles échangées.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

Elle pouffa doucement, se moquant de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, et les joues roses, elle restitua ses paroles à sa façon.

\- Tu m’as dit que je n’étais pas obligée de sourire si je n’en avais pas envie, que j’étais lumineuse, que j’avais les yeux des personnes qui ont trop souffert, que je ressemblais à une Anémone, la fleur de l’abandon, qu’il y avait plus de vie en moi que dans la galaxie tout entière.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien… avoua-t-il déçu.

\- Je sais… Ah et je me rappelle aussi un autre truc. A un moment, on était posé dans un canapé tous les deux et tu m’as dit : « Tu es magnifique ». Alors j’ai ri et je t’ai remercié mais tu m’as forcé à te regarder et tu m’as dit : « J’avais envie de le dire, mais toi tu as besoin de l’entendre. ». Et tu as répété que j’étais belle jusqu’à ce que je me mette à pleurer et que tu m’embrasses.

Ben se sentit rougir. Il n’avait jamais fait cela avant, ca lui paraissait presque irréaliste. Mais visiblement, Rey en gardait un très beau souvenir.

\- C’est moi qui t’ai embrassé ?

\- Yep ! Et puis on est monté et pour la première fois de ma vie, la personne avec qui j’étais a fait attention à moi, vraiment. Tu me demandais tout le temps si ca allait, si je voulais qu’on arrête, si tu me faisais mal. En fait, on a pas couché ensemble, tu m’as fait l’amour, et c’était quelque chose que je connaissais pas.

\- J’ai cru que j’avais merdé, que c’était à cause de moi que t’étais partie.

Rey grimaça en imaginant la situation dans laquelle le brun avait du se trouver le lendemain matin, nu et seul. Elle n’était vraiment pas fière de ce qu’elle avait fait, ca se voyait, mais ca paraissait aussi inévitable.

\- Non, j’ai juste paniqué… avoua-t-elle. Tu te rends pas compte je crois quand je te dis que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ce soir là, mais c’est la seule manière que j’ai trouvé de décrire ce que j’ai ressentie le matin qui a suivi.

\- Et tu as ressentie quoi le lendemain matin ?

Elle hésita un moment, baissant ses yeux sur son ventre bombé, faisant de petits cercles avec son index autour de son nombril. Ben passa un doigt sous son menton et releva son doux visage pour que leurs regards se retrouvent. Cela parut la rassurer, puisqu’elle reprit :

\- Que je voulais vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi et que si je ne faisais pas ma vie avec toi, alors je la ferais jamais avec personne. Et ca m’a fait super peur et j’ai rien trouvé d’autre que de m’enfuir.

C’était touchant, ébranlant de sincérité. Il l’embrassa longuement, doucement et elle répondit à son baiser jusqu’à ce que l’air ne leurs manque. Ben posa son front contre le sien et murmura dans un sourire :

\- Et puis il y a eu la crevette.

\- Ouai, y a eu la crevette. Rit-elle.

Il s’écarta un peu pour pouvoir poser ses mains en coupe autour de l’abdomen de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda faire alors qu’il dessinait des courbes dansantes sur sa peau. Le bébé bougea et il releva vers elle un regard étonné et heureux, émerveillé de la tendresse et de la joie que ce simple mouvement lui inspirait. Il descendit pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de revenir en face d’elle pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils changèrent de position : Ben s’allongea sur le dos et elle se lova contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse alors qu’il caressait ses cheveux.

\- A ton tour. C’est quoi ton histoire Ben Obi-Wan Solo ?

Il réfléchit un moment, passant sa main sur son visage. Rey était en train de retracer le dessin de chacun de ses muscles avec son pouce et ca l’empêchait vraiment de se concentrer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Qui sont tes parents par exemple. Proposa-t-elle

Ah ! Grand sujet que celui-ci ! Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il débuta :

\- Ok, alors tu vois La Guerre des Astres ?

\- Ouai…

\- Tu voix le personnage de la Générale Carrie Fisher ?

\- Oui, très bien.

\- C’est ma mère.

Silence. Rey se redressa, un air d’incompréhension sur le visage, le dévisageant avec attention. Puis, avec une mine un peu naïve, elle demanda :

\- Elle est générale ?

Ben éclata de rire et elle lui donna aussitôt un petit coup dans les cotes pour qu’il arrête. C’était bien plus drôle de parler de ça qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. La brune s’assit dans le lit, lui tournant le dos, boudant comme une enfant. Il se redressa avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la forcer à se rallonger avec lui. Il posa ensuite des baisers papillon sur ses cheveux.

\- Elle fait quoi ta mère, alors ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

\- Elle est actrice.

Rey se figea contre lui, puis elle se redressa si vite que sa tête tourna un peu avant qu’elle n’attrape Ben par les épaules et se mette à le secouer comme un prunier. Enfin, essayer de le secouer, parce qu’il ne bougeait pas beaucoup…

\- Attend, quoi ? s’écria-t-elle. Ta mère c’est Leia Organa ? La Leia Organa ?

\- Yep.

Il était vraiment amusé par cette situation.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, je le jure, j’ai des photos si tu veux.

Il se leva du lit pour récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon (qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la chambre, pas la peine de détailler pourquoi) et revins vers le Rey pour lui montrer un album de photos de famille. Elle les regarda avec attention, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités. Puis elle ramena ses iris sur lui, avec une moue contrariée.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi t’as rien dit avant ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi t’as rien dit au cinéma quand je t’ai dit que c’était l’un de mes personnages préférés ?

Il haussa mollement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être parce que c’était la première fois que je voyais l’un de ses films au cinéma…

\- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

\- Non, j’ai vu ma mère à l’écran pour la première fois avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ?

L’amusement laissa place à un autre sentiment, quelque chose de nostalgique et de lancinant que Ben éprouvait à chaque fois qu’il parlait de sa mère. Une sensation d’abandon, de ne jamais avoir été assez bien pour elle, assez important pour qu’elle reste. Il revint vers le matelas, s’asseyant en tailleur en face de Rey. Il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant à se retrouver seuls, nus et à nus, peau à peau. Il n’y avait plus aucun complexe, plus aucune distance, et c’était réconfortant. La brune attrapa les couvertures et les enroula autour d’eux comme un cocon douillet, puis elle se colla à lui, ses cuisses autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou, comme un petit koala accroché à son arbre. Elle embrassa la clavicule de Ben à plusieurs reprises avant de le morde gentiment.

\- Aie !

\- Tu réfléchis trop ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la peau rougit par ses dents en signe d’excuse avant de lui demander de continuer à raconter son histoire. Après un long soupire, Ben reprit.

\- Elle a toujours été la princesse Carrie Fisher pour tout le monde, et jamais vraiment une mère pour moi. Elle était toujours en tournage, en voyage, à avoir des réceptions aux quatre coins du monde. Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de la regarder jouer, j’étais beaucoup trop en colère contre elle, en colère contre le fait qu’elle ait préféré une galaxie très très lointaine à son fils. C’est mon père, Han Solo, qui m’a élevé, et mon oncle Luke.

Rey le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, traçant des dessins imaginaires sur les omoplates du brun.

\- Il fait quoi ton père ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pilote d’avion.

\- Trop cool !

Il pouffa doucement, attendrit par son comportement enfantin. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de s’allonger de nouveau en l’entrainant avec lui. Elle se laissa faire, heureuse et apaisée dans ses bras.

\- Je me souviens, pour mes 8 ans il était en déplacement et on n’avait pas pu fêter mon anniversaire à deux. Alors quand il est rentré, il est venu me chercher à l’école. Il a dit au professeur qu’il devait m’emmener pour un rendez-vous médical, mentant sur le fait que ma mère avait surement oublié de les prévenir. Puis il m’a fait monter dans sa super décapotable et il m’a emmené avec lui. On a roulé je ne sais pas combien de temps, on a mangé plein de cochonneries : des glaces, des bonbons, des chips. On est allé à la plage, on est allé au cinéma, on a mangé dans le restaurant le plus cher qu’on ait trouvé, et puis on est rentré. Ma mère a pété un câble, t’aurais dû la voir ! Elle était violette !

\- La pauvre. Ton père avait prévenu personne ?

\- Non, il s’en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c’était que je passe la meilleure journée de ma vie. Et ça a marché ! Encore aujourd’hui ça reste la plus belle journée de mon existence.

Il était ému de se remémorer ce moment partagé avec Han, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas repensé. Le bébé bougea et Rey fit une légère grimace. Ben posa ses mains sur son ventre et peu à peu « la crevette » sembla reprendre une position plus confortable pour la future maman. Elle se détendit avant de lui sourire.

\- Et après ? glissa-t-elle.

\- Après mes parents ont divorcés une première fois.

\- Une première fois ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Ah ça c’est un truc plutôt incroyable : mes parents ont divorcé 3 fois et se sont mariés 4 fois.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment c’est possible ?

\- Ils se sont mariés avant ma naissance et ils ont divorcé quand j’avais 8 ans. Puis trois ans plus tard je suis tombé super malade, une bronchite qui avait mal tourné et que ma mère avait trop longtemps laissé traîner. Les médecins n’étaient pas sûrs que je m’en sortirai. Mes parents se sont retrouvés ensemble dans cette chambre d’hôpital pendant un mois. Et je suppose qu’ils ont du vraiment discuter, mettre les choses à plats comme ils ne l’avaient jamais fait avant. Bref, deux mois plus tard ils se remariaient. Ils sont restés ensembles deux ans, puis nouveau combat, nouveau divorce. Et puis nouveau mariage pour mes 17 ans, et encore un divorce l’année de mes 20 ans.

\- Quel bordel !

\- Ouai, comme tu dis. Une vie familiale chaotique. A la fin du lycée, je suis allé étudier en Angleterre, du coup je n’étais pas là pour leur dernier divorce. Je me souviens juste d’un message de mon oncle qui disait : « _Han est à nouveau Solo_ ».

Elle éclata de rire, et il joint à elle, plus amusé par sa réaction que par la blague du vieux Skywalker qu’il imaginait très bien écrire cela depuis la terrasse de son chalet dans le Ahch-To. Quand Rey fut calmée, il continua :

\- A la fin de mon école de communication, j’ai tout de suite été engagé par une énorme entreprise, First Order, je ne sais pas si tu connais…

\- La boite de cosmétique de luxe ?

\- Oui.

\- La vache ! s’exclama-t-elle, réellement impressionnée.

C’était un souvenir amer de repenser à cette période de sa vie. Lui qui avait était si fier de pouvoir travailler avec le grand Snoke, il y repensait aujourd’hui avec beaucoup de morosité et de regret.

\- J’ai bossé comme un cinglé pendant quatre ans. J’avais un salaire de dingue et je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout cet argent, alors j’ai fait pas mal de conneries. Accident de voiture, alcool, drogue, ce genre de chose. Je parlais plus à mes parents ni à mon oncle. Et puis un jour mon père a débarqué à ma porte et il m’a dit qu’il en avait plus pour longtemps. Cancer généralisé.

Rey pâlit soudain et il s’en voulu de lui avoir dit la chose de la sorte, avec si peu de subtilité. La vérité c’est qu’il n’avait jamais raconter cela à personne et lui-même prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu’avait impliqué cette révélation et les conséquences qu’avait eu le décès de son père sur sa vie. La brune déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vaguement, sentant le chagrin remonter à la surface. 

\- Je suis rentré pour passer du temps avec lui. Le jour où il l’a annoncé à ma mère, ca a été le moment le plus dur de toute ma vie. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre, son cerveau refusait en bloc la possibilité qu’il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie. Elle disait qu’il se trompait, qu’il allait s’en sortir. Et puis mon père lui a dit : « _Leia, tu es la personne que j’ai la plus aimé et le plus détesté dans toute ma vie. J’ai aussi détesté t’aimer et aimé te détester comme j’ai aimé t’aimer et détesté te détester. Mais pour le temps qu’il me reste, je voudrais avoir la sensation que tu es encore un peu à moi._ »

\- Et il l’a épousée… surit-elle, émue.

\- Oui, une dernière fois. On n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de se préparer à son départ, deux mois plus tard, il était mort. J’ai quitté mon boulot, mon appartement, toute ma vie, et je suis venu m’enfermer ici.

Il se racla la gorge, tentant de ravaler la boule douloureuse qui s’y était formée. Mais c’était peine perdue. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il inspira profondément pour essayer de conserver à minimum son calme. Il n’avait pas envie de pleurer maintenant, le moment était trop précieux, trop délicat, trop tendre pour qu’il gâche tout avec des sanglots.

\- Il doit beaucoup te manquer…

\- Tous les jours. Avoua-t-il.

Nouveau baiser, nouvelle étreinte. Ils avaient le temps de se découvrir ce soir, alors ils le prenaient.

\- Et Poe dans tout ça ? demanda-t-elle

\- Poe c’est mon ami d’enfance, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Sa mère est la comptable de la mienne, c’est comme ça qu’on s’est rencontré. Poe c’est mon pilier depuis que mon père est plus là. Je ne sais pas où j’en serai sans lui.

Rey acquiesça vaguement. Ben savait très bien que Poe et elle ne s’entendaient pas vraiment. Elle le trouvait arrogant et stupide. « Un trou du cul qui se prend pour une fleur » avait-elle dit un jour.

\- Tu as quel âge ? l’interrogea-t-elle soudain, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- 28 ans, j’en aurais 29 le mois prochain.

\- T’es super vieux ! s’exclama-t-elle

Ben lui pinça gentiment le bras et elle se remit à rire en se tortillant comme un ver, incapable de bouger réellement dans leur cocon.

\- T’as quel âge princesse ?

\- J’ai 21 ans, je vais en avoir 22 !

Quoi ? 21 ans ?! Elle était à peine majeure au niveau mondial ! Elle était à peine en âge de commander une bière dans un bar ! Ben pâlit et cela fit redoubler le rire de Rey. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Mais…Mais Tallie a 26 ans ! bredouilla-t-il.

\- Oui, parce qu’on était pas dans la même année au lycée et qu’elle a redoublé deux classes. Tu pensais que j’avais quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas, 24 ou 25. Je n’aurais jamais rien tenté sinon.

\- Ah ouai ? Je suis certaine que je t’aurais convaincue.

Elle se colla entièrement contre lui, aguicheuse et séductrice. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu’elle recommençait à faire courir ses mains sur son torse.

\- Il y a de grandes chances… concéda-t-il

\- Et puis 7 ans de différence, ça va encore. Rassure-toi, tu es incroyablement bien conservé pour ton âge…

Elle descendit ses mains vers son bas ventre mais il la stoppa, fermant les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Rey essaya de se libérer de l’étau de sa poigne, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, de puis en plus amusé de la voir se débattre. Elle lui lança un regard espiègle avant de lui lécher la joue. Il la repoussa doucement en faisant une grimace, écœuré, et elle en profita pour se libérer et s’échapper des couvertures. Il la retint par le bras, et ils se chamaillèrent un moment, riant comme des enfants, faisant toujours très attention au ventre de la brune. Puis, sans crier gare, elle emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, à la fois avide et amoureux, qui le laissa troublé quelques instants. Elle était en train de le rendre fou, c’était comme des montagnes russes d’émotions : il avait l’impression de ne jamais savoir ce qu’il allait éprouver la minute suivante. Elle s’allongea sur le dos et il se positionna au-dessus d’elle, s’appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l’écraser de son poids, Rey le détailla longuement, retraçant de son index le tracé de son nez, la courbe de ses sourcils, le dessin de ses paupières, le contour de ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu’elle cherchait à apprendre par cœur le moindre détail de son visage.

\- Ça me rassure que l’histoire de tes parents ait été aussi chaotique. Dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me donne l’espoir que ça puisse marcher entre nous. J’ai l’impression qu’on aura beau s’engueuler ou se séparer, on reviendra toujours l’un vers l’autre. Et puis on veillera sur la crevette, tu seras un papa génial et je serais une maman topissime.

\- Je n’en doute pas un instant.

La jeune femme parut réellement émue par cette affirmation.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certain.

Ses yeux noisette se remplirent de larmes et son doux visage devint sérieux. Ben la contempla, de plus en plus bouleversé par les vagues qu’elle faisait vivre à son pauvre cœur.

\- Je le laisserai jamais tomber ce bébé. Affirma-t-elle, mâchoire serrée. Je ferais tout pour qu’il soit heureux, je le jure sur ma vie. Si jamais quelqu’un s’en prend à lui et lui fait du mal, je le tue ! Je le tue vraiment !

C’était là, juste là. Un éclat de sincérité saisissant, rayonnante dans sa fureur, explosive dans son désir, lumineuse dans son amour… Le cœur de Ben loupa un battement, peut-être plusieurs même alors qu’il posait enfin des mots sur ce qui l’habitait depuis un moment déjà, peut-être même depuis la première fois qu’il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… murmura-t-il.

Elle retint sa respiration et une perle salée glissa sur sa pommette.

\- Dis le pas si tu le penses pas… souffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes, plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’avait jamais été dans toute son existence.

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.


	11. Turquoise

Ben était assis sur le canapé, caressant distraitement le petit BB8, visiblement content d’être le centre de son attention. Après un long soupir, il se leva avant de frapper trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain. Rey déverrouilla l’accès pour laisser apparaître seulement la moitié de son visage dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui sourit avant de demander :

\- Tu es prête ?

\- J’ai peur qu’on se moque de moi… avoua-t-elle.

Ben poussa doucement sur la porte et elle le laissa entrer. Elle portait une longue robe au drapé brun, attachée au-dessus de son ventre par une ceinture. Le décolleté n’était pas profond, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se faire la réflexion que : oui, la grossesse lui avait gonflé la poitrine. Elle avait pris le temps de coiffer ses cheveux en trois chinions et de maquiller ses jolis yeux noisette. Ben sentit son cœur s’emballer et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l’embrasser et envoyer valser cette soirée.

\- Premièrement : pourquoi on se moquerait de toi ? demanda-t-il. Deuxièmement : celui qui fait ça, je lui explose la tête.

Elle pouffa, jouant avec le tissu de sa robe, le regard baissé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu’elle n’était pas très bien. Bien sûr, il s’était habitué à ses sautes d’humeur, à ses colères, ses pleurs. Mais depuis une semaine, ça ressemblait plus à de l’angoisse et de la mélancolie.

\- Mais je suis une montgolfière… souffla-t-elle.

Le brun se rapprocha d’elle, prenant son visage en coupe pour le relever vers lui. Il planta ses iris sombres dans les siennes.

\- Rey, même le médecin dit que ton ventre est dans la partie basse des tailles. Et tu n’es pas une montgolfière ! Tu es une future maman magnifique !

\- Mon bide c’est l’Étoile de la Mort ! se plaignit-elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mis à trembler. Il l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis chacune de ses joues avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de déposer des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle agrippa ses petites mains à son pull, enfouissant son visage dans l’odeur rassurante de l’homme qui partageait sa vie.

\- Rey, on va juste à une soirée karaoké entre copains… la rassura-t-il.

\- Oui mais Poe dit que je suis grosse comme une baleine…

Sa voix était étouffée par la laine, mais cette phrase ne fit qu’un tour dans l’esprit de Ben. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il l’écarta de lui, le visage soudain échauffé par l’emportement.

\- Quoi ? Il a dit ça quand ?

\- Au repas d’anniversaire chez Kaydel. Il a dit qu’il était étonné que je puisse encore passer les portes.

\- Quel connard ! s’écria-t-il.

Rey sursauta, surprise. Le brun sortit de la salle de bain pour faire les cent pas, contrarié par cette nouvelle. Dameron savait se montrer particulièrement stupide, mais encore plus quand il s’agissait de Rey. Autant Finn et elle étaient comme cul et chemise, autant Poe et la jeune femme se comportaient comme chien et chat. Ben avait parfois l’impression que son ami était jaloux de la jeune femme. Pas au sens amoureux du terme, juste qu’il n’avait jamais été confronté auparavant au fait que Ben fasse passer quelqu’un d’autre avant lui. Et pour le coup, Rey et la crevette étaient sa seule priorité ces derniers mois.

La brune le rejoignit, s’adossant contre le mur avant de glisser :

\- En même temps c’est vrai, je ressemble à culbito dans oui-oui…

\- Tu es enceinte de plus de 5 mois ! C’est normal que tu ais du ventre ! Ah je suis furieux qu’il t’ait dit ça, quelle enflure, il ne sait vraiment pas fermer sa gueule !

Rey sourit, à la fois amusé et touchée qu’il prenne cela autant à cœur.

\- Il voulait plaisanter… tenta-t-elle.

Il revint vers elle, toujours en colère avant de s’exclamer :

\- Ce n’est pas une excuse ! Je déteste quand il parle mal de toi ! Je déteste quand n’importe qui parle mal de toi !

Il inhala profondément avant d’expirer longuement, se pinçant l’arête du nez, les yeux fermés pour retrouver son calme. Les maux de crane étaient en train de s’immiscer et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur l’air souriant et rougissant de la jeune brune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, t’es mignon. Dit-elle.

\- Mais je le pense vraiment Rey !

Elle s’avança vers lui, passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour l’entrainer dans un baiser rempli d’amour. Cela fut très efficace, la migraine s’effaça et il se calma aussitôt. Puis elle s’écarta avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- Oui je sais, c’est pour ça que t’es mignon. Murmura-t-elle.

Il se détendit un peu, passant ses bras, autour d’elle. Plus ça allait et moins il avait envie de sortir. Pourtant c’était lui qui avait insisté pour prendre l’air, voir d’autre gens. Depuis l’anniversaire de Kaydel, ils n’étaient sortis que pour promener BB8, faire quelques courses et pour les rendez-vous médicaux de Rey. Ils se prélassaient comme des adolescents dans leurs sentiments, leur amour naissant, leurs rires et leurs caresses. C’était une bulle parfaite qui n’appartenait qu’à eux.

Rey s’écarta, claquant sans aucune gêne sa main sur les fesses du brun, le laissant surpris alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’entrée.

\- On s’arrache la vache !

Il la suivit, les joues légèrement rouges, ignorant la moue moqueuse de la brune, plus satisfaite que jamais de l’avoir déstabilisé. Elle y parvenait de moins en moins à mesure qu’il la découvrait de semaines en semaines, ce moment était donc une sorte de petite victoire pour elle.

Le trajet se fit en silence, la jeune femme semblant à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture. Ben n’osait pas la déranger dans ces moments-là, il avait la conviction que si elle gardait le silence, c’était qu’elle avait besoin d’être seule avec ses réflexions. Elle fut un peu perturbée lorsque la voiture s’arrêta, comme un retour à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui s’apprêtait à sortir de l’habitacle et le retint en attrapant son poignet. Il lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t’aime.

Un sourire éclaira aussitôt son visage. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue suivit d’un « je sais », puis quitta le véhicule. Rey l’imita et ce fut main dans la main qu’il entrèrent dans le bar bondé. Ben chercha un moment leurs amis avant de les repérer autour d’une grande table un peu à l’écart du monde. Son regard tomba sur celui de Kaydel qui lui fit de grands signes de la main en souriant. Ils se frayèrent un chemin, Ben se retournant sans arrêt pour s’assurer que Rey allait bien et qu’on ne la bousculait pas. À l’abord de la table, on les accueillit chaleureusement. Poe se leva pour prendre le brun dans une accolade amicale, imité par Finn. Kaydel lui fit la bise et Tallie se contenta d’un petit signe de la main, bien trop occupée à couvrir Rey de baisers bruyants. Ils prirent place l’un à côté de l’autre, Rey à coté de Kaydel, Ben à coté de Poe, Tallissan et Finn en face d’eux. Le brun aida sa compagne à retirer son manteau, s’assurant avec un peu trop d’insistance qu’elle était bien installée, ce que Rey lui fit remarquer en l’embrassant pour le faire taire.

\- C’est quoi le thème de ce soir ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Il n’y en a pas, c’est une compétition. Répondit Kaydel.

\- Une compétition de karaoké ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Ouai, on est en équipe et on doit chanter une chanson dans quatre genres de musique différents. Il y a un jury qui donne des notes. Expliqua Finn.

\- Et c’est quoi le prix ? demanda Rey.

\- C’est une bouteille de Vodka. Sourit Tallie.

\- Donc c’est pas pour toi scavenger.

Le ton de Poe n’avait pas forcement était cassant ou blessant, mais Ben tiqua aussitôt. Il détestait qu’il l’appelle comme ça, ça lui donnait l’impression qu’il la traitait comme une moins que rien, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Ça additionné au fait qu’il avait appris pour ses réflexions sur son ventre.

\- Ok, alors on va mettre les choses au clair directe : t’arrête avec ce surnom de merde et la prochaine fois que tu lui dis qu’elle est grosse, je te fais bouffer ta veste en cuir ! dit-il d’un ton cinglant.

Poe fut choqué par cette remarque et ne trouva rien à répondre à son ami. Rey posa une main sur la cuisse de Ben alors que Tallie se moquait méchamment :

\- Woh Solo, tu t’es laissé pousser des couilles ?

\- La ferme Tallie ! asséna Rey.

La tension était montée d’un seul coup. Ça commençait bien pour une soirée entre potes. Mais dans cette atmosphère pesante, Ben et Rey étaient rassurés de se savoir là l’un pour l’autre. Il avait envoyé promener Poe pour la première fois et elle avait fait taire Tallissan avec beaucoup d’assurance. En fait, ils avaient fait front, et c’était surement ce qui avait le plus choqué les deux autres couples. Ce fut Finn qui intervint pour mettre fin à ce moment malaisant :

\- Bon, tout le monde redescend d’un cran ! Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive là ?

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour venir prendre leurs commandes. Chacun annonça sa boisson, le visage fermé. Le pauvre garçon avait l’impression de déranger et repartie très vite après avoir tout noté.

\- Maintenant qu’on s’est tous pris la tête en 5 minutes 30, on l’appel comment notre équipe ? demanda Kaydel.

\- The shrimp force. Proposa Poe.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée, jouant avec un cure-dent. Il semblait plus contrarié que Ben soit énervé contre lui, qu’en colère de la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment disputés depuis l’enfance, mais depuis que Rey était là, il avait l’impression qu’à chaque rencontre, ils avaient un mot plus haut que l’autre.

\- The quoi ? répéta Tallie.

\- Shrimp ! Ça veut dire : crevette. Expliqua Poe.

Il y avait cinq paires d’yeux qui le dévisageait comme s’il venait d’une autre planète.

\- Bah quoi, c’est pas comme ça qu’il s’appelle notre bébé ?

\- Notre ? s’étonna Rey, rehaussant un sourcil.

\- Bah oui ! J’espère bien que c’est pas parce que j’ai un humour de merde que j’ai plus le droit d’être tonton !

Il se cala dans le font de la banquette, croisant les bras, boudeur.

\- J’ai déjà acheté un lit en plus… baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- T’es un boulet Dameron ! rit Ben

Il lui ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux et son ami le repoussa gentiment, feignant l’agacement mais vraiment heureux que les choses reviennent en ordre. Tout le monde se détendit puis on valida le nom d’équipe. Finn expliqua qu’il fallait attendre la fiche du concours pour s’inscrire et choisir les musiques qu’ils chanteraient. Le serveur revint avec leurs commandes, lui aussi visiblement apaisé de les voir tous de meilleure humeur. Sous la table, Rey avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de Ben, leurs mains jointes posées sur la jambe du brun.

\- Sinon, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Finn a eu une promotion ! annonça Poe.

\- Oh trop cool ! Félicitation !

On félicita le jeune homme chaleureusement, demandant des détails sur ce que cela impliquait, sur ce qu’il en pensait. Il répondit poliment avant de renvoyer l’attention sur son voisin de table.

\- Poe a arrêté de fumer ! dit-il.

Rey se tourna vers Ben, lui lançant un regard accusateur avant de désigner Poe d’un geste de la main.

\- Prends-en de la graine !

\- Je ne fume plus que trois cigarettes par jour. Se défendit-il.

\- C’est toujours plus que Poe.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et ils se chamaillèrent un moment avant que Kaydel prenne à son tour la parole.

\- J’ai décroché un job chez Yoda & Co.

\- Oh la vache ! s’exclama Poe. Félicitation ! Tu as su ça quand ?

\- Y a deux jours. J’étais sûr d’avoir loupé l’entretien mais apparemment je leur ai plu. Je suis super contente !

\- Ca fait des années que tu veux travailler là bas Kaydel ! Bravo !

Poe et elle échangèrent un regard complice qui agaça Tallie, à en juger par son poing serré. Kaydel et le meilleur ami de Ben étaient sortis ensemble pendant tout le lycée, et puis à la fac, elle avait rencontré Tallie et il était tombé fou amoureux de Finn. Ça avait été une séparation difficile : ils ne s’étaient pas quittés parce qu’ils ne s’aimaient plus, mais parce qu’ils avaient des sentiments pour d’autres. Poe avait passé énormément de temps chez Ben après ça, désemparé devant ce qu’il ressentait pour un autre garçon et perdu sans Kaydel. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de se revoir, mais leurs retrouvailles avaient signé le début d’une très belle amitié entre deux êtres complices depuis des années. Devant le visage fermé de sa meilleure amie, Rey intervint pour changer de sujet :

\- Ben a envoyé une première version de son bouquin à un éditeur.

\- Rey… soupira-t-il.

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en parler, convaincu que tout cela se terminerait par un refus. Mais elle insista, resserrant ses doigts fins autour des siens.

\- Quoi ? C’est une super nouvelle ! Je suis super fière.

Il lui sourit, attendrit, se penchant doucement vers elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Ah ouai ? souffla-t-il.

Elle rougit avant de capturer ses lèvres. C’était maintenant officiel : ils étaient deux adolescents amoureux.

\- Oh, prenez-vous une chambre ! ralla Tallie.

Rey s’écarta du brun, le laissant hébété de son ardeur et de son envie de la serrer contre lui. C’était des sensations qu’il n’avait jamais ressenties avant, et c’était addictif et bouleversant. Il se trouvait ridicule.

\- Désolée, déjà fait ! annonça-t-elle, avec un regard suggestif.

Le rose monta aux joues du brun et il se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. Tallie pouffa avant de tirer la langue à Rey qui lui répondit de la même façon. Puis la compagne de Kaydel repartie dans son mutisme, visiblement contrariée par quelque chose. Elle jouait avec un bout de sa serviette, le regard perdu.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? s’exclama Poe, les yeux exorbités.

\- Poe ! intervint Finn.

\- Quoi ? C’est une vraie question !

\- Je suis ravie que ma vie sexuelle te passionne autant Dameron. Plaisanta Rey. D’ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, on…

\- Non, il ne veut pas savoir ! la coupa Ben, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Si je veux savoir ! insista-t-il.

\- Poe ! s’écrièrent Finn et Kaydel en cœur.

\- Mais quoi ? Ils ont déjà un bébé en route, pourquoi vous faites vos prudes là ?

\- Je suis enceinte !

Le silence tomba et tout le monde se retourna vers Tallissan qui venait d’annoncer cela d’une voix forte. Cette nouvelle fit l’effet d’une bombe. Kaydel, dans un geste tendre, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Cette dernière avait les yeux remplies de larmes et elle les releva vers Ben qu’elle dévisagea d’un regard étrange, entre jalousie et accusation.

\- Tal ? murmura Rey.

\- Le problème c’est qu’avec l’anorexie que j’ai eu, c’est pas sur que je sois capable de le garder. On a pas tous la même chance, faut croire…

\- Chérie, tu veux qu’on… tenta Kaydel

\- Je vais aller prendre l’air. La coupa-t-elle. Je suis désolée d’avoir plombé l’ambiance.

Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre l’extérieur. C’était loin d’être la soirée la plus détendante qu’ils aient passé ensembles… Rey se leva, soutenant son ventre de sa main droite.

\- Je vais avec elle. Annonça-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa Ben

\- Non, c’est bon. On revient dans pas longtemps. Sourit-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir à la suite de Tallie, inquiète et troublée. Poe était lui aussi très perturbé par cette annonce, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il baissa à nouveau son regard sur ses mains. Ce fut Kaydel qui choisit de mettre fin à ce silence en s’adressant à Ben :

\- Désolée, elle est un peu bouleversée par tout ca…

\- Vous le savez depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça fait un peu plus d’un mois, elle est à son deuxième mois de grossesse, mais les toubibs sont pas super confiants.

Elle aussi était très affectée, mais elle avait toujours été solide, le roc de Tallie. Alors elle déglutie avec difficulté, ravalant son inquiétude en terminant sa bière.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous essayez ? s’enquit Finn.

\- Deux ans. Ce n’est pas énorme, mais pour nous ça parait pas mal long… Et puis avec Rey et toi, Tallie est pas au top. Dit-elle à Ben

Il acquiesça, désolé que les choses se passent ainsi. Elles voulaient un enfant depuis longtemps alors que lui, il lui avait suffi d’un soir et de rencontrer Rey et c’était fait. Il se payait même le luxe que ça soit un accident. Il avait même eu le loisir d’hésiter, de douter, de changer d’avis. Et ça n’était pas juste. Il avait beau ne pas s’entendre avec Tallissan, pour une fois il comprenait pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui.

\- C’est quoi le rapport avec son anorexie ? demanda Finn.

\- Elle a épuisé son corps pendant des années et une grossesse risque d’être compliquée. On le savait avant de se lancer là-dedans, les médecins nous ont prévenu avant l’insémination, mais elle veut tellement ce bébé. Et puis elle est en bonne santé maintenant, donc on verra bien.

Kaydel semblait optimiste, mais réaliste. Elle aussi avait envie de cet enfant, mais elle préférait envisager le pire pour ne pas trop souffrir si un malheur arrivait.

\- Si vous avez besoin d’aide pour quoi que ce soit, tu m’appelles. Proposa le brun.

Elle parut émue de sa sollicitude et de sa sincérité.

\- Merci Ben. Souffla-t-elle.

\- C’est sur que t’es plutôt calé sur le sujet toi maintenant ! plaisanta Poe, comme sortant de sa léthargie.

Ben posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami, et ce dernier lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un regard qui valait mille paroles avant que Poe lui donne un petit coup joueur dans les cotes. On leur apporta une feuille de papier avec les directives du karaoké de ce soir, et Poe se mit à les lire sans rien dire. Finn enlaça la taille de son compagnon, déposant un baiser doux sur sa tempe.

\- Moi je propose qu’on change de sujet ! s’exclama Kaydel.

\- Je soutien Connix là-dessus ! C’est quoi le thème du premier battle ? demanda Finn

\- Country. 

\- Ah c’est pour toi Ben ! sourit Poe, qui notait déjà son nom avec le titre associé.

\- Oh non… soupira-t-il.

\- Allez ! _Man of constant sorrow_ ! Qui vote pour ?

\- Qui vote pour quoi ?

Ben se retourna vers Rey qui venait de revenir avec Tallie. Elles avaient pleuré toutes les deux, mais personnes ne fit la moindre remarque. C’était quelque chose qui n’appartenait qu’à elles. Kaydel accueillit Tallie en l’invitant à s’assoir sur ses genoux, et la jeune femme s’exécuta en souriant. Le brun embrassa le ventre de Rey qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

\- Pour que Solo chante de la country. Expliqua Poe.

Evidemment ils levèrent tous la main, Rey ne manquant pas de préciser que sa voix comptait pour deux et que, comme elle était debout, elle avait plus d’influence.

\- Majorité, tu passes à la casserole. Annonça Kaydel, avec une moue faussement compatissante.

\- C’est un réel plaisir d’être avec vous ce soir, bande de traîtres. Plaisanta Ben.

Rey se rassie à ses côtés, attrapant la main du brun pour la poser sur son ventre, superposant ses doigts des siens. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de demander :

\- Après c’est quoi ?

\- Soul. Annonça Poe.

\- Finn, on se fait Otis Redding à deux ? proposa Kaydel.

\- C’est bien parce que c’est toi qui demandes Connix.

Ben n’écoutait plus vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées qui vagabondaient entre Rey, le bébé, et Tallie. La brune s’en rendit compte, puisqu’elle serra ses doigts un peu plus fort autour des siens, jusqu’à ce qu’il relève ses yeux vers elle. Elle lui demanda un « ca va ? » muet et il acquiesça, déposant un baiser rapide sur sa joue pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Rap ? s’exclama Finn. Ils ont sérieusement mis Rap dans cette liste ? Mais je sais pas rapper moi !

\- Moi je vais le faire.

Toutes les paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers Rey qui avait annoncé cela d’un ton assuré. Tallie leva la main pour que la brune tape dedans et elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendu.

\- Toi ? Tu rappes, toi ? s’étonna Poe.

\- Ouai, je me débrouille pas mal.

\- Et tu poses ton flow sur quoi ce soir, poupée ?

Ben lui asséna un coup de pied sur la table, et son ami retint un petit cri, le tibia douloureux. Rey lui lança un regard provocateur avant de dire d’une voix forte :

\- Ganster’s Paradise.

\- Ça rigole pas… souffla Finn.

On discuta un moment du choix de musique, Tallie encourageant son amie, défendant son talent bec et ongles. Puis on revint à la fiche, le serveur chargé de les ramasser étant déjà venu les voir plusieurs fois.

\- Après ?

\- Disco...Soupira Poe.

Rey se retourna aussitôt vers sa meilleure amie, tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant. La compagne de Kaydel leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l’exaspération face à la discussion qui l’attendait.

\- Oh, Tallie ! la supplia la brune.

\- Non…

\- S’il te plait ! S’il te plait ! S’il te plait !

\- Non, Rey ! dit-elle plus fort, d’un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Mais la brunette ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle attrapa la main de Tallissan, les yeux brillants, le visage enfantin, un sourire d’ange sur les lèvres. Ben ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression : celle qui assurait à la jeune femme une victoire à chaque fois.

\- T’es trop chiante ! soupira Tallie en souriant, cédant au caprice.

\- Yes ! se réjouit-elle. Finn, note Baccara !

\- C’est quoi ce truc ?

\- Tu verras bien !

Puis la feuille fut ramassée et on annonça le début de la compétition. Il y avait trois équipes, dont une uniquement féminine qui se pensaient sérieusement à la Nouvelle Star. Certaines interprétations étaient catastrophiques, d’autres plutôt pas mal, mais le plus important, c’était qu’ils passaient tous un bon moment. Rey riait beaucoup avec Tallie, échangeant à voix basse des plaisanteries qui les faisaient pouffer comme des gamines. Poe et Finn passaient leur temps à grimacer devant les fausses notes, le premier répétant souvent que c’était « un massacre ». Kaydel et Ben échangeaient parfois des sourires entendues, heureux, chacun de leurs côtés, que leurs compagnes soient aussi joyeuses. Puis ce fut au tour du Brun de montrer sur scène. On l’encouragea chaudement, un peu trop d’ailleurs, alors qu’il prenait place derrière le micro. Le spot lumineux était aveuglant et son ventre se contracta légèrement une fois qu’il se rendit compte des yeux qui le fixaient. Il choisit donc de concentrer son attention sur Rey, qui paraissait impatiente de l’entendre chanter.

Il se lança, d’abord incertain puis de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il connaissait la chanson par cœur, Poe avait eu une bonne idée en choisissant celle-ci. Il était surtout amusé du visage émerveillé de Rey, qui semblait le découvrir pour la première fois. Il ne chantait jamais à l’appartement, contrairement à elle qui faisait parfois des vocalises impressionnantes sous la douche. Une fois la chanson terminée, toute la salle l’applaudie et après un salut rapide il regagna sa place.

\- Mais tu chantes trop bien ! s’exclama Rey.

Il rit de bon cœur à cette affirmation alors qu’elle le dévisageait, encore surprise de sa performance. Elle lui reprocha gentiment de lui avoir caché ce talent avant de l’embrasser avec une fougue qui surpris Ben.

\- C’était pour quoi ce baiser ? souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Y a une blonde à cinq heures qui te regardait un peu trop… ralla-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau alors qu’elle lancé à la pauvre fille un regard qui l’aurait réduite en cendre si les yeux de Rey avaient lancé des lasers. Ben ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir déjà vue jalouse, mais ça lui réchauffa le cœur quelques instant. Il entrelaça leurs mains alors que le serveur revenait vers eux pour prendre de nouvelles commandes. Tout le monde reprit un verre, Tallie demandant un cocktail sans alcool si complexe que Ben se demanda si le pauvre garçon allait avoir assez de place sur son calepin. Et évidement, Rey demanda la même chose que son amie. Le jeune homme s’empressa de retourner vers le bar, déposant le menu intitulé « à manger » sur la table avant de disparaître.

La brune s’en saisit aussitôt, lisant à toute vitesse la carte. Puis, elle brandit le papier à quelques millimètres du visage de Ben, l’agitant si vite et si près de ses yeux qu’il ne distingua rien du tout.

\- Ils ont du guacamole ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Puis, plus rapide que jamais, elle se leva d’un bon pour se précipiter vers le bar afin de commander le fameux mélange d’avocat. Il la regarda faire, et le sourire qui illuminait son visage était incontrôlable dans ce genre de moment. Puis il remarqua les yeux de Poe sur lui, et l’expression joyeuse qu’il affichait.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, t’as l’air heureux

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Oui, il était heureux : heureux d’avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie, heureux de sentir les papillons dans son estomac, heureux qu’on soit jaloux d’une « blonde » pour lui, heureux qu’on le trouve « extraordinairement merveilleux ». Poe le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées par une question qui le déstabilisa.

\- T’es amoureux ?

Ben pâlit soudain. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il devait répondre, et il n’avait pas envie de confier ses sentiments à quelqu’un d’autre que Rey. Surtout pas devant tous ses amis qui le dévisageaient. Finn vola à son secours.

\- Poe, laisse-le tranquille.

Ben lui en fut reconnaissant et avant que son ami ne puisse poser d’autre question, Rey réapparut avec un énorme bol de guacamole et un paquet de chips.

\- J’ai demandé un supplément bébé ! dit-elle fièrement.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n’étonnait plus le brun… Tout le monde la dévisagea alors qu’elle se mettait à manger comme si elle mourait de faim depuis une éternité. Ben la regarda faire, attendrit, passant de temps à autre une main dans les boucles chocolat de la jeune femme. Tallie lui piqua quelques chips et Poe se risqua à en attraper un, le mettant en bouche rapidement avant que Rey ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation. On discuta ensuite des prochaines vacances de Finn et son compagnon, du déménagement prochain de Kaydel et Tallissan, du livre de Ben. Puis ce fut au tour de Finn et de la jeune Connix de monter sur scène. Ils interprétèrent une reprise de « Sitting on the dock of the bay » qui fut largement applaudie par l’entièreté du bar. C’était assez drôle de voir combien les autres équipes faisaient tout pour gagner alors qu’eux étaient juste là pour rigoler et qu’ils parvenaient quand même à voler la vedette aux deux autres groupes. Lorsqu’on appela Rey un peu plus tard, elle se tourna vers Ben pour réclamer un baiser d’encouragement. Il attrapa une serviette en papier pour essuyer ses moustaches de guacamole avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui lança un « je t’aime » avant de partir en trottinant vers l’estrade. Poe adressa un sourire à son ami auquel celui-ci répondit par un regard noir qui signifiait très clairement « Ferme là ».

La performance Rey fut excellente. Déjà parce qu’elle connaissait impeccablement toutes les paroles, mais aussi parce qu’elle avait toutes les mimiques et la gestuelle qui allaient avec la chanson.

\- Elle déchire ! s’exclama Poe, abasourdie.

\- Évidement qu’elle déchire ! rétorqua Tallie.

C’était fou de la voir rapper et chanter de la sorte, bougeant en rythme, alors qu’elle avait le ventre gonflé par ses cinq mois et demi de grossesse. Elle mettait du cœur dans chacune de ses phrases, chacune de ses intonations, chantant même la partie des cœurs à la fin du morceau. Ben était impressionné. Ben était conquis. Oui, Ben était amoureux. A cette pensée, il déglutit avec difficulté et se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Quand les dernières notes furent posées, Poe se leva pour l’applaudir, accompagné de Tallie qui sifflait avec deux doigts dans sa bouche. Rey fit une petite révérence sur scène avant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

\- T’es super forte ! la félicita Poe alors qu’elle s’asseyait.

\- Merci Dameron, je suis heureuse que tu reconnaisses enfin mon talent.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le brun qui la fixait, une expression étrange sur le visage, à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et l’admiration, les pommettes roses, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? sourit-elle.

\- Rien...Mentit-il.

Espiègle, elle fronça les sourcils avant de venir s’installer sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son cou, son regard noisette plongé dans le sien. Ben enlaça sa taille pour la remmener un peu plus contre lui sans la quitter des yeux. Ils se moquaient que le reste du groupe les regarde, du bruit environnant, du serveur qui venait apporter leurs boissons. Rey avait ce fascinant pouvoir de faire le vide autour d’eux, emportant le brun dans un espace coupé de tout qui n’appartenait qu’à eux seuls. Il était sur le point de lui dire, de lui avouer ce qui agitait son cœur et son esprit depuis un moment déjà, sur le point de lui déclarer ses sentiments les plus tendres, les plus profonds, les plus passionnés et les plus bouleversants.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire le moindre mot, le portable de Rey vibra et sonna fort sur la table, les renvoyant brusquement au brouhaha, à la chaleur moite, à l’odeur de bière et aux tintements des verres. Le charme était rompu. La brune attrapa son téléphone, le visage soudain sérieux et contrariée. Elle se leva, s’excusa rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie pour répondre à son coup de fil au calme.

Ben resta interdit un moment, ayant du mal à revenir à la réalité, déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se confier et légèrement honteux que cet instant de tendresse ait pris place devant ses amis. Heureusement, Poe ne fit aucun commentaire, très certainement encouragé à se taire par le regard réprobateur de Finn. Quand Rey revint, elle avait une moue sombre, les yeux brillants, les mains tremblantes. Elle n’accorda même pas un regard à Ben alors qu’elle reprenait place sur sa chaise, tendue et contrariée.

\- C’était qui ? demanda Tallie.

\- Personne. Répondit-elle d’un ton sec, fixant la table.

\- T’es sûr ? Tu veux pas…

-Un connard qui voulait savoir si j’étais dispo ce soir pour "un coup rapide"! asséna-t-elle, posant brusquement son téléphone sur la table avant de croiser ses bras.

Personne ne savait comment réagir et tout le monde semblait attendre de voir la réaction de Solo. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé, prodiguant des caresses jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme commence à se détendre. Puis il se pencha vers elle, cherchant à établir avec elle un contact visuel. Quand elle dirigea ses prunelles vers lui, elle fondit brusquement en larmes, tendant les bras vers lui comme une enfant qui réclame un câlin. Ben l’attira vers lui, l’accueillant de nouveau sur ses genoux, la berçant doucement en la rassurant alors qu’elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

\- J’en ai marre de toujours pleurer, c’est chiant ! renifla-t-elle, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

Tallie fit le tour de la table, prenant place sur la chaise de Rey, posant ensuite sa main dans le dos de son amie. Elle lança un regard étrange à Ben, et il tenta de lui sourire sans grande conviction. Il avait l’impression qu’elle était en train de l’évaluer, et c’était assez désagréable. Kaydel entama une discussion avec Finn afin de détourner l’attention de Rey, et le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. Contre lui, la brunette se calma petit à petit, se redressant finalement pour essuyer ses joues humides. Elle embrassa Ben avant de se placer plus confortablement contre lui, lançant un sourire désolé au reste de la table.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre à boire ? demanda le brun.

\- Un diabolo grenadine. Réclama-t-elle.

\- Avec un palmier dedans ? sourit-il.

\- Oui, te plait…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui demander de se lever. Elle le fit après avoir réclamé un autre bisou, se détachant de lui avec difficulté. Tallie se leva, laissant la chaise à Rey avant d’annoncer qu’elle accompagnait Ben au bar. Il retint un soupir, pressant le pas jusqu’au comptoir en espérant qu’elle change d’avis. Mais elle n’en fit rien, se plantant derrière lui, les bras croisés, pendant qu’il passait sa commande (sans oublier le petit palmier).

\- Tu viens me surveiller ? demanda-t-il d’un ton sec.

\- Non.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle le détailler avec attention et il détestait cela. Puis, relevant son menton dans une expression hautaine, elle lâcha :

\- T’es un con Solo et je t’aime pas beaucoup.

\- Je n’avais pas remarqué… grommela-t-il.

Il se détourna d’elle, attendant son verre avec impatience, pressé de retrouver le reste du groupe pour qu’elle le laisse en paix. Mais Tallissan n’était pas de cet avis. Elle s’accouda sur le bar, plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Ben avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Mais t’es un type bien. Tu prends soin d’elle et tu fais tout pour que ça se passe bien, je ne connais pas beaucoup de mecs qui feraient ne serait-ce qu’un tier de ce que t’as fait pour elle.

Il resta interdit un moment, pas sûr d’avoir bien compris ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Est-ce que ce serait un compliment ? De la part de Tallie ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres, les yeux plissés, alors qu’il répondait :

\- Serait-ce des remerciements, Tallie ?

\- Ne t’emballe pas, on est toujours pas super potes toi et moi. Juste, Rey c’est ma meilleure amie, et je sais qu’elle peut être chiante et faire des trucs vraiment débiles. Genre vraiment débiles. Et on va dire que je suis contente que tu sois là pour veiller sur elle. Alors, merci.

Elle rougit, détournant le regard, un peu honteuse de reconnaître tout cela en face de Ben. Peut-être n’était-elle pas si terrible au fond…

\- Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, et le bébé aussi. Dit-il.

\- Je sais. T’es une belle personne Ben.

\- Mais je reste un con ? plaisanta-t-il en lui donnant un coup amical sur le bras.

Elle le repoussa en riant.

\- Ouai, sorry, ça c’est pas près de changer.

Le serveur apporta le verre de Rey. Il avait fait attention à ajouter deux palmiers et précisa qu’il avait mis des bébés guimauves dans le verre. Ben le remercia, lui laissant un généreux pourboire avant de retourner vers la table, Tallie sur ses talons. Finalement, malgré le début chaotique, cette soirée était une réussite. Un peu bancale, un peu bordélique, mais ça leur correspondait bien à tous. On termina la compétition de chant sur l’interprétation de « Mister I can Boogie » de Rey et sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient une chorégraphie évidement, et semblaient s’amuser comme des adolescentes durant une soirée pyjama. Et dire qu’elles étaient toutes les deux sur le point d’être mamans. Kaydel ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de rire, Poe et Finn se montraient fervent supporters et Ben, heureux, garda le silence en souriant à la jeune femme brune qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Quelle était la réplique déjà ? « _La vie c’est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber._ » ?


	12. Mer du sud

\- Je peux pas le faire.

Elle fit demi-tour, essayant de rejoindre la voiture. Ben la rattrapa, l’enlaçant, la ramenant contre lui avec tendresse. Il posa son front contre le sien. Rey était paniquée, le souffle court, tremblante comme une feuille. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, attendant qu’elle se détende à ce contact. Cela fonctionna et il finit par s’écarter pour plonger son regard dans le siens, ses mains encadrant le doux visage de la jeune femme. Plus le temps passé, et plus elle lui apparaissait fragile malgré l'assurance dont elle faisait souvent preuve. Oui, elle avait les épaules solides, oui elle savait se défendre et l'envoyer promener quand il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, mais sous cette carapace, Ben avait découvert une jeune femme dont la plus grande crainte était d'être rejetée, jugée, délaissée. 

\- Tout va bien se passer. Lui sourit-il.

\- Mais je vais rencontrer ta famille !

\- Tu vas juste rencontrer ma mère et mon oncle, Rey. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle émit de petits gémissements protestataires, tapant du pied comme une enfant avant d’enfouir son visage contre le torse du brun. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, attendant patiemment qu’elle soit prête à avancer de nouveau vers la porte d’entrée. Ce fut main dans la main (les doigts de Rey broyant littéralement ceux de Ben), qu’ils sonnèrent à la porte. Dans un geste nerveux, la brune n’arrêtait pas de caresser son ventre de sa main libre, comme si elle cherchait à rassurer le bébé, à lui prouver que rien de mal ne lui arriverait en passant cette porte. Ben se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre sa tempe dans un baiser doux et appuyé, lui assurant une dernière fois que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Puis la porte s’ouvrit sur une silhouette trapue d’une homme à la barbe blanche et aux yeux clairs. Son visage ridé s’illumina d’un grand sourire en reconnaissant Ben.

\- Et bien, padawan, on arrête plus de grandir ? rit-il.

\- J’ai fini de grandir depuis longtemps Luke, maintenant je vieillis. Plaisanta-t-il.

Son oncle laissa échapper un rire franc avant de les inviter à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux, dirigeant à présent son intérêt sur la jeune brune.

\- Vous devez être la compagne dont Ben parlait au téléphone ! S’exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Elle acquiesça, plus rouge que jamais. Elle était étonnée qu'il l'ait présentée de la sorte, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis de nom sur leur relation. Ben l’aida à retirer son long manteau et c’est à cet instant que Luke remarqua le ventre de Rey. Le seul problème à ce petit (imposant) détail c’était que son neveu n’avait prévenu personne. Le vieille homme devint soudain aussi pale qu’un fan tome, déglutissant avec difficulté, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, les yeux exorbités. Remarquant son trouble, la jeune femme se retourna vers Ben pour l’attraper par le col et le tirer brusquement vers elle pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien, le regard furieux. Il grimaça légèrement. 

\- Tu ne les as pas prévenu ? fulmina-t-elle, mâchoire serrée.

\- Je me suis dit que c’était mieux de l’annoncer de vive voix.

\- De vive voix ? Ben Obi-Wan Solo, je suis sensée accoucher dans moins de trois mois !

Il pris son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de la calmer, un sourire doux sur le visage. Elle était rouge de colère, se contenant de ne pas lui mettre une gifle devant son oncle. Si ses yeux avait pu tirer des lasers, il ne serait déjà plus qu'un tas de cendre sur le tapis de l'entrée. En vérité, Ben était en train de paniquer. Il paniquer depuis plusieurs mois déjà en fait, mais il s’était dit que cette invitation à dîner chez Luke serait le point de non retour. Un ultimatum qu'il s'était lui-même imposé pour s'obliger à reconnaître que, oui, dans moins de trois mois, il allait être papa. Rey aurait tout le temps de le tuer une fois que l’annonce serait faite.

\- Tout va bien se passer... murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

\- Non ! Tout ne va PAS bien se passer ! s’emporta-t-elle à voix basse. Ton oncle est déjà en train de faire une attaque !

Ce dernier sembla retrouver la parole et après un faible sourire, il déclara :

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste… surpris.

La brune repoussa Ben brusquement, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait très clairement : « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! », puis elle changea d'expression, se tourna vers le vieil homme, ses deux mains enserrant son ventre comme si elle cherchait à le dissimuler.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, les Solos sont fort pour ce genre d’annonces choques.

Elle fusilla le brun du regard une nouvelle fois. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à l'étrangler à distance. Ben tenta un nouveau sourire, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Après un long soupire, et un mouvement de tête consterné, Luke les invita à entrer dans le salon, et après avoir laissé Rey passer, il se rapprocha de son neveu pour lui glisser :

\- Ben, ta mère va te tuer.

\- Je sais…

\- T’es vraiment dans la merde…

\- T’en fais pas Skywalker, je gère. Mentit-il.

Luke se retourna vers Ben pour découvrir son visage plus pale que jamais, déglutissant avec difficulté. Non il ne gérait pas du tout ! Dramatiquement, son oncle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule avant de déclarer tragiquement :

\- Ton père disait pareil, mais ça ne l’a jamais empêché de pisser dans son pantalon à chaque fois qu’il devait annoncer un truc à Leia. Alors, heureux de t’avoir connu gamin !

\- Très drôle !

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce, le plus âgé à la fois amusé et dépité par le comportement de son neveu. Il connaissait trop bien sa sœur pour savoir que ça allait partir dans tous les sens une fois qu’elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Il se mit à fouiller dans l’un des meubles en bois à la recherche de flûtes à champagne. Quitte à annoncer une telle chose, autant la fêter, non ? Rey s’était assise dans un fauteuil, caressant son ventre, sa jambe droite s’agitant dans un tic nerveux. Ben prit place sur l’accoudoir à sa gauche et elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, s'obstinant à fixer la porte devant elle. Il tenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais elle lui tapa sèchement les doigts. Elle était vraiment en colère, et il ne faisait aucun doute que s'ils n'avaient pas été en présence de Luke, elle aurait déjà commencé à lui hurler dessus et à l'insulter de tous les noms. 

\- Désolé… glissa-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas t’entendre ! cingla-t-elle. 

Il s’agenouilla devant elle, une moue de chien battu sur le visage, espérant obtenir son attention. Mais Rey était boudeuse, furieuse, et elle avait ses raisons. Il s’approcha de son ventre, posant ses mains sur le tissu avant de murmurer à l’intention de la « crevette » :

\- Maman est fâchée.

\- Oui Solo ! Je suis super en colère ! s’emporta-t-elle.

Ça avait marché, il avait son attention. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule, puis un deuxième, avant de le marteler de ses petites mains en poussant de petits cris de rage, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu me rends dingue ! s’exclama-t-elle, se penchant soudain vers lui.

Il lui vola un baiser et avant qu’elle ne puisse s’énerver de nouveau, reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui rende son baiser. Quand il se recula, elle garda les yeux fermés un moment, les joues rouges, déclarant dans un demi-sourire, les sourcils toujours froncés :

\- Tu n’es pas pardonné pour autant.

Il pouffa, se redressant pour s’assoir de nouveau sur l’accoudoir, passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, sa compagne. Parce oui, maintenant il pouvait la présenter comme cela : Rey n’était pas juste sa copine, c’était sa compagne, la mère de leur futur enfant. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais lui tonna tout de même une tape sèche sur la jambe. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stressée comme cela, il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute une couche ! Ben s'excusa à nouveau et elle lui fit signe de se taire, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Luke, de son coté, déposa les verres sur la table basse du salon, marmonnant que Leia ne devrait plus tarder. Puis, affichant une mine radieuse, il demanda :

\- Alors Rey, Rey c'est bien ça? Vous venez d’où ?

Perdue par cette interrogation, elle releva ses yeux vers Ben. Il l’encouragea à répondre dans un sourire tendre.

\- Euh… De nulle part en fait… bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Personne ne vient de nulle part.

\- De Jakku.

\- Ok, d’accord, c’est plutôt nulle part, j’avoue. Concéda Luke.

On entendit soudain la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir avant de se claquer bruyamment. Rey attrapa la main de Ben et serra ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Elle était paniquée, et des larmes gagnèrent ses yeux alors que Leia était en train de râler dans le vestibule à propos de la circulation et des photographes sur son chemin. Le brun se replaça devant la jeune femme, accroupie. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, plongeant ses iris sombres dans celles de couleurs noisette.

\- Tout va bien se passer. La rassura-t-il.

\- J’ai peur… sanglota-t-elle dans son angoisse.

\- Je suis là, ok ? Tout ira bien. 

Elle acquiesça énergiquement, resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de ses phalanges, lui faisant presque mal. Il essuya les larmes qui s'échappèrent sur les pommettes de la brune, déposant quelques baisers papillons sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues. Il avait été égotiste en refusant d’annoncer cela avant à Leia, il se rendait compte à présent de la pression qu’il faisait peser sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle était tremblante de crainte, la respiration rapide, sa main décrivant de petits cercle autour de son nombril. Puis Leia Organa entra dans la pièce, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Luke l’accueillit dans une étreinte, sans oublier de lui rappeler qu’elle était en retard. Ben se redressa, cachant Rey à sa vue comme pour la préserver encore quelques instants des prunelles de sa mère. Voilà, il était là, juste là le point de non retour. Se ventre se tordit douloureusement alors qu’il se forçait à sourire, s’avançant vers la célèbre actrice pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle.

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Rey qui se leva, maladroitement, soutenant son ventre proéminent de ses deux petites mains. Le sourire quitta le visage de Leia alors qu’elle considérait la jeune femme devant elle. Son teint changea de couleur, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, choquée. La brune était tétanisée, pétrifiée face à cette femme qu’elle avait tant admiré et qu’elle redoutait tant aujourd’hui. La mère de Ben poussa un petit cri peu élégant avant de partir d’un pas rapide vers la cuisine, sans un regard en arrière. Rey fondit en sanglots nerveux, incapable de retrouver sa respiration. Ben accourut vers elle, l’aidant à se rasseoir.

\- Elle me déteste. Pleura-t-elle.

\- Non, non ! C’est ma faute, ok ? Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Je veux pas être toute seule… Je veux pas rester toute seule…

Elle se balançait d’avant en arrière, enserrant son ventre. Elle était terrorisée, asphyxiée par l’angoisse. Bon sang, mais à quel moment avait-il pensé que ça serait une bonne idée d’agir de la sorte ? Quel abruti ! Il s’accroupie de nouveau face à elle et elle s’agrippa soudain à lui, tirant dans un geste maladroit et désespéré sur son pull pour le ramener contre elle. Il était dans une position inconfortable, mais ses bras autour d’elle semblait l’apaiser au fur et à mesure, alors il n’osa pas bouger, passant une main dans ses boucles chocolats à un rythme régulier. Sa respiration redevint normale et elle ne garda bientôt que les sursauts incontrôlables de ses pleures.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu’elle se reculait pour se caler dans le dossier.

Elle acquiesça, essuyant ses joues avec le bord de ses manches. Il s’en voulait terriblement de l’avoir mise dans un tel état. Il déposa ses lèvres contre le tissu qui recouvrait son abdomen avant de se redresser et d’embrasser le front de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait épuisée, encore légèrement tremblante. Il avait du mal à se détacher d’elle, pourtant il était nécessaire qu’il aille voir sa mère. Luke apparut soudain à ses cotés, posant sa main sur l’épaule de son neveu.

\- Je reste avec vous Rey, ne vous inquiétez pas. Que diriez vous que je sorte les albums photos pour vous changer les idées ?

\- Les albums photos ? s’étonna-t-elle, intriguée.

Le vieil homme échangea un regard entendu avec le brun, et ce dernier lui fut reconnaissant de l’aider.

\- Va voir ta mère gamin, je reste avec ta belle. Lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille.

Ben le remercia, embrassa une dernière fois Rey avant de la laisser seule avec son oncle dans le salon. Il se dirigea d’un pas incertain vers la cuisine. Au bruit, Leia était en train de faire la vaisselle. C’était assez déroutant de se rappeler qu’elle faisait cela à chaque fois qu’elle s’apprêtait à avoir une « discussion » avec Han. Et maintenant c'était avec lui qu'elle allait se disputer... Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et se donner de la contenance, puis il entra dans la pièce. Sa mère ne lui lança pas un regard, mais il savait qu’elle avait sentit sa présence. Apparemment c’était à lui de commencer à parler. Il pris place sur l’une des chaises, la regardant nettoyer les verres déjà propres.

\- Maman ? l’appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Ça s’annonçait compliqué…

\- Maman, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle ferma le robinet, envoya valser la pauvre éponge avant de se retourner vers lui, furieuse.

\- Tu me demandes vraiment ce qu’il y a Ben ? Je n’ai aucune nouvelle de toi pendant des mois, puis tu m’appelles pour me dire que tu veux me présenter quelqu’un et tu arrives avec une femme enceinte jusqu’au cou !

Elle n’avait pas tord, il le savait. Il afficha une mine désolée. 

\- Je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre pour te l’annoncer. Avoua-t-il.

\- Un simple : je vais être papa, aurait suffit ! C’était si dur à dire ?

Elle avait dit cela avec ce sourire mauvais sur le visage, ce sourire qu'elle avait trop souvent affiché devant son père. Mais il n'était pas Han et il haïssait qu'elle se comporte de la sorte. Et le calme qu’il avait eu jusque là s’évapora. Il se leva, assénant d’une voix froide :

\- J’ai merdé, ok ? Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m’es habitué à être honnête avec toi !

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire ? s’emporta-t-elle en s’adossant à l’évier.

\- Oh arrête maman, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Tu as toujours fait en sorte d’être mon amie plus que ma mère, alors excuse moi de ne pas jouer les fils mélodramatiques.

Elle fut visiblement blessée par ses mots. Elle s’approcha de lui, de plus en plus en colère, puis cria :

\- Je suis celle qui se comportait en amie ? Ton père n’a jamais été responsable !

\- Je t’interdis de parler de lui ! tonna-t-il, pointant vers elle un doigt accusateur.

Elle s’écarta, secouant la tête, désolée et énervée de la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Ben détestait ce comportement, toute cette attitude de victime outragée qui renvoi à l'autre tous les tords sans se remettre un instant en question.

\- Tu vois Ben, c’est ça le problème. Entre lui et moi, c’était moi l’adulte responsable ! Toi tu ne te rappelles que des bons coté de ton père, et c’est moi qui passe pour la méchante !

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il avait en horreur qu’elle se place en martyre de la sorte ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on était en train de parler de Han, bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle amenait ça sur la table ? 

\- T’étais jamais là maman ! cria-t-il.

\- J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu ! se défendit-elle, les yeux brillants. J’ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ! Et à chaque fois que je rentrais ou que je partais, il fallait que je gère tout ce que ton père avait laissé de coté ou fait de travers ! Pour l’amour du ciel Ben, ça lui arrivait de t’emmener avec lui à l’autre bout du pays sans prévenir personne !

\- C’est arrivé une fois et ça n’a duré qu’une journée !

\- C’est arrivé au moins vingt fois, et parfois pendant plusieurs semaines ! Luke vous a retrouvé en Alaska quand tu avais trois ans et tu n’avais pas mangé depuis 2 jours ! J’ai passé ma vie à rattraper les conneries de ton père ! Pour l’amour du ciel, ça lui arrivait de t’emmener avec lui dans des bars !

Un silence tendu pris place dans la pièce, Ben tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait à la fois envie de s’enfuir et de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face sans aucun ménagement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, agrippant son cuir chevelu, fermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle lui disait cela pour lui prouver que s'il était irresponsable, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Et alors quoi ? Avait-on vraiment besoin de faire le procès d'un mort alors qu'il y avait une femme enceinte dans la pièce voisine ? 

\- Ça n’explique pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça avec Rey. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que je suis ta mère et que ça fait 30 ans que j’essaye de veiller sur toi !

\- Tu veux juste tout contrôler ! Ça te fait chier de savoir qu’il y a une femme dans ma vie et que je vais fonder ma propre famille ! Et ça te fait encore plus chier que je n'ai pas voulu t'inclure dans tout cela avant ! 

Elle eut une expression outrée qui l’horripila davantage. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de combien il était en colère contre elle, combien il était frustré de n’avoir jamais rien su lui dire.

\- Bon sang, Ben, tu la connais depuis 6 mois ! C’est toi qui me l’a dit au téléphone ! Et vous avez déjà un enfant en route ! Tu vois pas que c’est du grand n’importe quoi ?

\- Tu crois que j’ai pas réfléchis à tout ça maman ?

\- Pas suffisamment, sinon elle ne serait pas dans mon salon en ce moment ! C’est une gamine Ben ! Elle a l’air à peine majeure !

Alors c’était ça la vision qu’elle avait de son fils ? Un imbécile incapable de mesurer la conséquences de ses actes ? Un irresponsable qui avait eu une aventure avec une inconnue à peine sortie du lycée ? Et peut-être que c'était bordélique, que leur histoire, avec Rey, pouvait paraître grotesque, mais il se sentait bien plus complet avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie. Leia ne le voyait pas comme cela, mais il faisait tout pour agir en adulte responsable, pour protéger son enfant, pour prendre soin de Rey. Il se planta devant elle, lui criant au visage :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Je te demande même pas d’argent, je ne demande même pas ton avis, bordel ! Je viens juste ici pour te présenter ma compagne et l’enfant qu’elle porte !

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec l’argent et tu le sais très bien ? Tu as choisi une fille qui vient de nulle part, avec une réputation douteuse, j’en suis sûre, qui te traînera dans la boue une fois qu’elle en aura fini avec toi et ce bébé.

Il dut faire preuve de beaucoup d’efforts pour ne pas envoyer un coup dans la table ou le mur à sa portée. Elle allait trop loin, bien trop loin. Personne ne parlait de Rey de la sorte !

\- Tu ne la connais même pas ! s’époumona-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu peux te permettre de la juger comme ça ? Tu te crois vraiment meilleure qu’elle ? Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça, maman !

\- J’ai tous les droit puisque ça concerne MON enfant !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut que ça tourne autour de toi ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tourne autour de toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de moi alors que je viens ici pour te dire que JE vais avoir un bébé ! 

Il pleurait tellement il était furieux. Elle le mettait hors de lui, et il regretta d’être venu, d’avoir voulu la revoir, de l’avoir appelée. Pourquoi s’infligeait-il cela ? Elle ne changerait jamais ! Elle ne l’avait pas fait pour Han, pourquoi le ferait-elle pour lui ? 

\- Ben, tu ne vois pas que c’est une passade ? Bon Dieu, tu as été fiancé à Phasma pendant 2 ans avant de la quitter à la mort de ton père !

\- Quel est le rapport avec Rey ?

\- Tu as toujours voulu plus qu’une simple vie de famille dans un appartement merdique !

\- Non, TU as toujours voulu plus pour moi ! hurla-t-il. Tu as toujours voulu que je fasse de grandes études, alors que ce que je voulais, c’était écrire ! Tu as toujours voulu que je sorte avec les filles que TU jugeais « correctes » pour moi en te moquant bien de s’avoir si je les aimais !

\- Si tu les aimais ? Tu oses parler d’amour avec cette fille ?

\- Oui ! Je l’aime ! Je suis amoureux d’elle avec chaque partie de mon être, chaque partie de mon cœur ! Je l’aime !

Sa gorge lui brûla tant il avait crié cela avec son âme, avec ses tripes. Leia resta choquée, interdite, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, tentant d’évacuer toute la pression qui l’avait accablé durant cet échange. Sa mère se maintint au plan de travail, légèrement vacillante. Ben releva son regard vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas te contenter d’être heureuse pour moi, maman ? Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-il.

Elle soupira, prenant place sur la chaise à coté de lui. Elle paraissait sincèrement désolée à présent, et calmée aussi. Après une hésitation, elle posa une main dans le dos de son fils, décrivant des cercles entre ses omoplates.

\- Parce que je m’inquiète pour toi Ben. Avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Parce que je t’aime et que j’ai peur de te perdre.

\- C’est pas avec des réactions comme ça que tu vas me donner envie de revenir te voir.

Il avait été cassant en disant cela, mais elle l’avait poussé à bout. Il haïssait qu’on le pousse dans ses retranchements de la sorte. Et ce qui l’énervait le plus, c’était qu’elle le savait mais qu’elle le faisait tout de même. Elle savait toujours où appuyer exactement pour que ça fasse mal, pour qu'il se sente stupide ou inutile. 

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis allé trop loin, excuse-moi. J’ai paniqué.

\- Mais moi aussi je panique, maman! S’exclama-t-il. Je vais être papa dans moins de trois mois, tu crois que ça ne me terrifie pas ? J’ai besoin de toi ! Pas en tant qu’amie, en tant que mère ! J’ai besoin que tu me rassures et que tu m’aides maman, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça, émue par cette révélation, continuant ses gestes tendres dans le dos du brun.

\- Je vais faire des efforts, ok ? Je te promets que je vais m’améliorer.

Il expira longuement, tentant de retrouver une respiration mesurée pour calmer ses sanglots. Il était vidé de toutes énergies. 

\- Qu’on dit les parents de Rey ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle n'a pas de parents, il n’y a que moi et Tallie dans sa vie.

\- Qui est Tallie ?s’enquit-elle.

\- La compagne de Kaydel, c’est chez elles qu’on s’est rencontré. Elle n'a personne d’autre maman, c’est moi sa famille, moi et ce bébé, tu comprends ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle semblait s’en vouloir d’avoir traité Rey de la sorte, et Ben en fut quelque peu rassuré. Si elle comprenait, c’était déjà ça. Il se força à fixer un point au loin, laissant le silence reprendre sa place le temps qu’il soit complètement calmé. Il n’avait pas envie de retrouver la brune dans cet état. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère pour expliquer : 

\- Je voulais te la présenter parce que j’ai envie que tu la connaisses, que tu connaisses cet enfant, mon enfant. Mais il va falloir que t’assures cette fois, ok ? Pas d’oublie d’anniversaire, pas de voyage la veille d’un repas de famille, pas de shooting photo avec le bébé, d’accord ?

\- D'accord...Souffla-t-elle.

Elle réalisait petit à petit qu’elle allait être grand-mère et une émotion nouvelle pris place sur son beau visage. Ben insista :

\- Parce que c’est mon bébé, ça va être le centre de toute ma vie maintenant, alors si tu veux être présente va falloir assurer.

\- Je sais. dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, soupirant, soulagé que ça soit enfin terminé et qu’elle soit au courant de sa situation et de leurs plans pour l’avenir. Leia l’attira dans une étreinte maladroite. C’était un peu comme une excuse, un pardon silencieux demandé au travers de cet acte tendre. Et il le lui accorda en lui rendant son geste. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de cet accalmie dans la cuisine de Luke. Il avait beau lui en vouloir pour une multitude de choses, elle lui avait manqué. Et il était persuadé que c’était réciproque. Ils n’avaient jamais eu une relation fusionnelle, ils ne se comprenaient pas vraiment, avaient toujours eu du mal à cohabiter. La triste vérité, c’était qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, pas autant qu’une mère aurait du connaitre son enfant.

Quand ils se levèrent, ils avaient tout les deux les membres engourdies, les yeux gonflés, une grande fatigue mais aussi un sentiment de soulagement. Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère, puis Leia le poussa gentiment en direction de la porte. Dans le hall, Rey arriva vers eux, le regard inquiet.

\- Ben ? Ton oncle a besoin d’aide avec la rallonge de la table, je crois. Dit-elle

Le brun s’approcha d’elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui un moment, respirant son odeur, caressant ses cheveux. Elle se laissa faire, ses petites main s’accrochant à son pull. Leia les contourna avec un sourire aux lèvres, les laissant seuls un moment, rejoignant son frère dans le salon. Ben s’écarta ensuite, prit le visage de Rey en coupe, la détailla un moment avant de l’embrasser amoureusement. Puis il posa son front contre le sien, son souffle caressant sa peau.

\- Je t’aime… murmura-t-il.

Le lui dire ôta un poids énorme de son cœur. C’était risqué, il le savait. C’était dangereux de confier son cœur à quelqu’un, de se rendre compte qu’il allait dépendre d’elle autant qu’elle allait dépendre de lui, de s’abandonner en somme. Il se recula un peu, pour observer sa réaction. Rey avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, elle le dévisageait comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’il explose de rire prétendant une mauvaise blague. Alors pour la rassurer, il répéta un peu plus fort :

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi… souffla-t-elle aussitôt, comme par peur qu'il ne lui reprenne ces mots.

Sa voix était tremblante, elle semblait douter de la déclaration de Ben. Alors il cella cet aveu d’un baiser tendre et délicat, la serrant fort contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’était plus seul, pour la première fois, il se sentait libre, pour la première fois il était entier et en paix avec lui-même. Il s’écarta, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Une larme de joie s’échoua à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Tout va très bien.


	13. Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu violent, sorry :)

Ben avait passé une matinée atroce. Déjà parce qu’il faisait un temps horrible, froid et humide, mais surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Rey qui était partie passer la journée avec Tallissan. Elles avaient planifié cela il y avait un moment déjà, une sortie entre "futures mamans", et bien évidement il avait été mis au courant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser. L’appartement lui semblait tellement vide sans elle, elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures, et elle lui manquait déjà, ça en devenait ridicule... D’autant plus avec tous ces cartons empilés un peu partout. Parce que oui, ils avaient décidé de déménager pour se rapprocher de l’Université que Rey voulait intégrer l’an prochain. Pour changer d'espace aussi, quitter la morosité de celui de Ben pour en trouver un qui leur appartiendrait à tous les deux, et bientôt tous les trois. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps chez Leia ces dernières semaines, partageant des moments de tendresse et de joie que le brun considérait avec un certain soulagement. Sa mère avait promis de faire des efforts, et elle en avait fait beaucoup, allant de la simple recette de cuisine échangée avec lui jusqu'à sa proposition d’avancer une partie du prix de la licence en Art de la jeune femme. Rey avait été extrêmement émue, mais aussi gênée de cette offre. Évidement, Leia Organa Solo n'avait voulu entendre aucune protestation. 

Ben était rassuré de voir combien sa mère appréciait la brune. Elles discutaient souvent ensemble, se passaient des coups de fils, échangeait des photos, des anecdotes. En fait, Leia était bien plus proche de la brunette qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été avec son propre fils. Ça aurait pu le rendre jaloux, mais il se sentait plus soulagé de la voir accepter aussi tendrement Rey que réellement attristé ne n'avoir pas reçu cet intérêt délicat durant son enfance. Il devait être aux environ de 14 heures, lorsque Ben se décida à avaler quelque chose. Dans le frigo, Rey avait laissé une petite boite de nourriture sur laquelle elle avait accroché un post-it avec écrit : " _Je vérifierai que tu as mangé les carottes ! Je t'aime_ ". Ce petit mot le fit sourire et il vida le contenu du plat dans une assiette avant de tout faire réchauffer. Il mangea ensuite en silence, regardant distraitement son chien qui reniflait sans cesse tous les cartons du salon, visiblement mécontent. Le brun tenta d'écouter de la musique, d'écrire, de regarder un film, puis une série, mais rien n'y faisait. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à Rey. En seulement quelques mois, elle était devenue son monde tout entier, et il se sentait idiot d'être aussi inquiet pour elle alors que, factuellement, elle avait survécu sans lui pendant 22 années. Incapable de rester plus longtemps enfermé dans cet endroit qui paraissait mort sans la jeune femme, Ben attrapa sa veste, la laisse de BB8 et quitta l’immeuble rapidement avec la petite bête sur ses talons. La pluie au dehors le trempa en quelques secondes, mais il se força à se promener un moment, devant tirer régulièrement sur la laisse du petit chien qui semblait avancer à reculons, réticent à être mouillé. 

Heureusement pour eux, l'averse ne dura pas longtemps, et le brun entrepris de pousser sa balade jusqu'au grand parc, décision qui sembla combler BB8, à en juger par la facon dont il se mis à trottiner joyeusement. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, vers dix-huit heure, il fit demi-tour pour regagner l'appartement. En poussant la porte du hall, il se fit la réflexion qu’il était pressé de quitter cet endroit triste. Celui-ci ne lui rappelait que trop de solitude et de mauvais souvenirs. Le prochain appartement serait plus grand, plus lumineux, plus heureux. A l’image de Rey en somme. En arrivant sur son palier, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment additionné à son chien qui se mit à groûler en direction de sa porte d’entrée finirent de lui assurer qu'un élément clochait définitivement. D’un pas lent, le brun s’approcha, palissant en découvrant que la serrure avait été forcée. Et à en juger par le peu d'égratignures présentent sur le métal, la personne qui avait fait cela n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. 

Il aurait du faire demi-tour, courir prévenir la police. Mais une angoisse monta en lui : et si Rey était revenue ? Et si elle se trouvait seule à l’intérieur, si quelqu’un s’en était pris à elle ? Son sang se glaça, faisant remonter un frisson désagréable le long de son échine. Dans un geste rendu lent par la peur, il poussa la cloison de bois et il n’eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu’il fut solidement agrippé par des bras musclés. Dans l’ombre de l’appartement, il ne discernait pas grand-chose, juste deux silhouettes face à lui. Le pauvre BB8 tenta d’intervenir mais fut rapidement projeté contre un mur, assommé sur le coup. Ben tenta de crier mais un poing s’ abattit sur sa pommette. On lui asséna plusieurs coups dans le ventre et au visage jusqu’à ce qu’il sente ses jambes le lâcher. On referma la porte avant de le traîner au milieu du salon, comme s'il n'avait rien pesé.

Puis on alluma une lumière, qui l’aveugla un moment. L’appartement tout entier avait été saccagé, les meubles brisés, les cartons éventrés. L’homme qui tenait Ben le força à s’assoir sur le canapé, agrippant ses cheveux pour qu’il redresse la tête face à l’un de ses opposants. Ce dernier était un homme de taille moyenne, le visage creusé, les yeux cernés, pale comme la mort, les iris d’un bleu-gris dérangeant et les cheveux roux. Il regardait Ben avec un air mauvais, méprisant.

\- Oui, je confirme, t’es la créature le plus pathétique que j’ai jamais vu. Cracha-t-il venimeux.

Ben tenta de se lever mais on le maintint fermement, ses bras tordus dans une position douloureuse dans son dos. Le gout du sang dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir, il avait mal partout et se trouvait dans l’incapacité de se défendre. La seule bonne nouvelle à ce triste spectacle : Rey n’était pas là.

\- Où est-ce qu’elle est ? demanda l’homme en face de lui.

\- Va te faire foutre, qui que tu soit !

Nouveau coup de poing sur le visage. Ben cracha par terre une bile de sang, se forçant à déglutir et à tenir le coup. Son vis-à-vis s’approcha, s’accroupissant pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui du brun.

\- Mon nom est Armitage Hux, je suis un peu vexé qu’elle ne t’ait pas parlé de moi.

Il sortit un couteau, le faisant miroiter quelques instants, fixant la lame avec un regard sadique. Puis il reporta son attention sur Ben.

\- Alors c’est toi qu’elle a choisi finalement ? Marrant, elle qui a jamais aimé les bruns.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste discuter un peu avec mon associée. Mais vu qu’elle est pas là, on va en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il n’était pas sur de tout comprendre. De quoi est-ce que ce malade parlait ? Qui était-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait à Rey ? Puis il se rappela soudain : l’agression dans l’appartement de la jeune femme, les coups, les cris, les pleurs, le coupable s’appelait Hux. Comment se faisait-il qu’il soit sortit ? Et comment ce dingue était parvenu à entrer ici, à la retrouver ? Et bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'associée ? 

\- Ton associée ? répéta-t-il.

Hux éclata de rire, d’un ricanement acide et malveillant qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se redressa, le couteau toujours en main, commençant à arpenter le salon de long en large, comme s’il avait été chez lui.

\- Alors elle ne t’a rien dit ? rit-il.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Bizarre, au téléphone elle a dit qu’elle t’avait raconté plein de trucs. Mais elle doit avoir raison quand elle dit que t’es super naïf.

"Ne l'écoute pas, il est en train de te manipuler !" se répétait-il en boucle. Il était en train de cauchemarder, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il allait se réveiller dans le grand lit ou sur le canapé, attendre le retour de Rey et il allait lui raconter qu’il avait fait un rêve horrible. Un songe sombre dans lequel un être ignoble suggérait qu'elle lui avait menti depuis le début... C'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Le roux s’installa sur le tabouret en face de lui, joignant ses mains, comme sur le point de faire une annonce capitale.

\- Je vais te prévenir en ami. Elle est en train de te manipuler, comme tous les autres mecs avant toi, moi y compris.

\- T’es un menteur et tu ne sais rien d’elle ! s’emporta Ben.

On le frappa de nouveau et il sentit soudain le sang couler le long de son visage. La douleur était vive, mais ça n’était rien comparé à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à entendre. Après un soupire, Hux reprit :

\- Détrompe toi, ça fait quatre ans que ça dur elle et moi. Elle reste avec toi juste pour le frique. Et tu vois, moi j’aime pas trop qu’on touche à ce qui m’appartient.

\- Elle n’appartient à personne, espèce d’enfoiré !

Se levant d’un bon, Hux brandit sa lame devant le visage de Ben et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivaient il sentit sa chaire meurtrie s'ouvrir de son front jusqu’au dessus de sa clavicule. Cet ordure venait de l’entailler sur tout le visage. La souffrance le força à serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier. Hux s’accroupie de nouveau en face de lui, visiblement satisfait de la blessure qu’il venait de lui infliger. Ben aurait donné n’importe quoi pour parvenir à se libérer de l’emprise de l’autre gorille pour étrangler ce salopard. Le roux repartit d'un rire malsain. 

\- Ça sert à rien de t’énerver, c’est pas moi le méchant de l’histoire, c’est elle ! Et tu le sais déjà. Parce qu’au font de toi, tu doutes. Tu te demandes pourquoi elle est avec toi, pourquoi elle reste, ce genre de choses. La vérité c’est qu’elle est là parce que t’as de la tune et ta mère aussi. Elle se sert des gens.

\- Tu mens. Assura-t-il.

\- Non, c’est ce qu’elle fait sans arrêt : elle drague des mecs, elle couche avec eux et elle prend leurs friques, et puis elle les abandonne. Même l’histoire du bébé c’est pas la première fois !

Il ne disait pas la vérité, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un seul mot de vrai dans tout ce qu’il racontait. Rey était lumineuse, courageuse, belle, généreuse et franche. Alors Ben se détesta profondément lorsqu’il s’entendit demander :

\- Quoi ?

Hux parut très heureux de cette interrogation et après un silence dramatique, il reprit place sur le tabouret et consentit à répondre au brun.

\- Snap Wexley qu’il s’appelait l’autre gars. Elle est allait le voir avec ses yeux larmoyants, elle lui a demandé de l’argent pour le gamin et une fois qu’il lui a donné, plus de nouvelles. Mais le bébé a eu moins de chance que celui-là, il a fini à la poubelle. Plein de tune et pas de môme, c’était ce qu’elle voulait.

\- Espèce de…

\- Demande lui ! Tiens demande lui aussi pour la drogue dans ton verre à la soirée ! Je paris que tu te souviens même plus de l’avoir baisée!

De quoi est-ce qu’il parlait ? Quelle drogue ? Et comment savait-il pour la soirée ? Et pour son oublie des événements ? « Il ment » se répétait-il en boucle. Il détestait se sentiment, minuscule mais tenace, de doute au niveau de son cœur. Il eut soudain envie de vomir et le roux sembla le remarquait puisqu’il explosa de rire avant de poursuivre ses révélations :

\- Tu vois ? Je la connais ! Mieux que toi, mieux que personne ! Elle fait ses magouilles, elle trouve de la tune, et une fois qu’elle a fini de jouer, elle revient vers moi. Elle t’a demandé de l’aide pour économiser pour des études, non ? Des études en quoi… Oh je sais ! En Arts !

Ben Solo avait souvent souffert dans sa vie, pas autant que d’autres, certes, avec le recule il n’avait peut-être pas eu la pire vie qui soit. Mais cette sensation d’abandon, de trahison, de perdre tout ce qui vous a reconstruit, il était certain que rien ne pouvait l’égaler. Il avait beau se répéter que rien de tout cela n’était vrai, que Rey ne lui aurait jamais fait cela, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer l’évidence : elle lui avait menti. Et Ben était trop faible en cette fin de journée pour parvenir à discerner le vrai du faux... Surement parce qu'au fond de lui, depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe. Avait-elle seulement été à lui pendant ces quelques mois ? 

\- Je le savais ! rit son ravisseur. Mec, tu t’es fait avoir ! Une fois le bébé sortit, elle va te le refiler et elle va disparaître ! Son nom c’est même pas Rey ! Elle s’appelle Rebekah Sidious. Elle te l’avait pas dit ça, pas vrai ?

\- Tu mens… murmura-t-il.

Tous les coups qu’il avait reçut étaient bien moins douloureux que d’assister, impuissant, à la chute de ces derniers mois de bonheur. "Tiens bon, Ben, ne l'abandonne pas comme ça !". Mais la petite voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse que la brune l'aimait se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, étouffée par le tumulte des révélations pernicieuses que lui faisait son vis à vis. 

\- Ecoute Ben, Ben c’est ça ? T’as l’air d’un type bien, alors je vais la faire courte : Rey est une arnaqueuse de la pire espèce et elle reste avec toi le plus longtemps possible pour te soutirer un maximum de frique. Le bébé est même pas de toi !

\- La ferme ! Tu la ferme ! hurla-t-il.

On lui asséna plus de coups cette, fois, de façon bien plus violente. Il avait envie de mourir, là, sur le sol de son salon, juste pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Ce bébé était le siens, c’était le siens ! Elle n’aurait pas mentit à propos de ça ! Toute leur histoire reposait sur cet enfant. C’était parce qu’il était le père de "la crevette" qu’elle était revenue, qu’elle était restée, qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait ! Parce qu’elle l’aimait ! Pas vrai ? Elle l’aimait et elle n’avait pas menti ! C’était son bébé ! Les deux hommes de mains de Hux s’écartèrent du brun, le laissant recroquevillé sur le parquet glacé. Le roux appuya son pied contre son épaule pour le forcer à s’allonger sur le dos. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus de lui et continua la mise à mort lente et douloureuse de tout ce en quoi Ben avait cru ces derniers mois.

\- Tu crois que t’es le seul a avoir couché avec elle ? D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a jamais cherché à mettre un préservatif avec qui que ce soit ! C’est une salope, ça l’a toujours été ! Elle t’a juste choisi parce que ta mère c’est Leia Organa ! Elle le savait depuis le début. Tu vois c’est ça le problème Ben , t’es un chic type, mais t’es trop gentil, tu t’es fait avoir comme un bleu. Ses couplets sur l’amour, le coup de foudre, c’est du vent ! C’est moi qui les lui ai appris. Je suis même sûr qu’elle a dut te dire un truc du genre « _je me voyais pas faire ma vie avec quelqu’un d’autre après cette nuit là_ ». Ou, non, le fameux « _j’ai jamais plus voulu qu’on me touche, après toi_ ».

Une larme roula sur sa joue, se mêlant à son sang, sans qu’il ne pu la retenir. C’était impossible… Comment pouvait-il encore respirer alors que son cœur lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s’arrêtait pas ? Hux se délectait de sa détresse, et avec un sourire mauvais, il reprit :

\- Bon sang, mais elle est tellement prévisible, c’est dingue ! Elle s’est foutu de ta gueule et maintenant tu vas te retrouver tout seul. Enfin techniquement non, puisque tu va devoir élever le gosse d’un autre. Remarque tu pourras toujours le refiler aux services sociaux.

Il lui tapota l’épaule, faussement compatissant, se redressant pour contempler l’épave qu’il avait fait de Ben. Puis il fit signe à ses deux compagnons de le suivre vers l’entrée. Le brun ne voyait plus rien, le regard brouillé par le sang et les larmes. Il pleurait de ces sanglots silencieux que l’épuisement et les coups rendaient plus cruels encore. Avant de quitter les lieux, il entendit Hux lui crier :

\- Ne me remercie pas, vois ça comme une entraide masculine. Embrasse Rebekah de ma part.

Puis la porte claqua. Le silence s’installa, plus atroce que jamais, empli de ce sentiment de solitude, d'abandon et de traîtrise. Se servant du peu de force qu’il lui restait, Ben se traîna vers BB8 qui couinait douloureusement à coté de l’entrée. A son approche, la petite bête se redressa, une pâte recroquevillée. Le brun fut soulager que son chien n’ait qu’une patte abîmée, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave. Faible réconfort dans une situation dramatique comme celle-ci...Gémissant de douleur, il se redressa, s’adossant contre le mur le plus proche pour accueillir la petite bête contre lui, lui demandant pardon à travers ses larmes, le caressant de ses mains tremblantes.

Seul, au milieu des débris, du sang, des cartons, des miettes de sa vie, il aurait bien volontiers échangé tout l’or du monde pour se réveiller dans une autre vie. Ou ne plus se réveiller du tout…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grosses révélations... :P


	14. Outremer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERCI LUCIEFEE !  
> Petite pub : pour ceux que ça interesse, j'ai un instagram avec mes dessins et mes peintures ^^ @ponyopapier

Il avait mis du temps à se calmer, à se rappeler comment respirer, plus encore à parvenir à bouger. Se déplacer jusqu’au canapé avait été une véritable torture, mais la douleur avait peu à peu laissé place à la colère. Cette agonie horrible s'était écartée pour faire monter en lui un sentiment de frustration et de rage qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il avait été capable de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage et la coupure qui barrait à présent ses traits. Elle n’était pas profonde, mais Ben ne doutait pas un instant qu’il en garderait une cicatrice visible. Il aurait très certainement dut aller à l’hôpital, mais il ne se sentait capable de rien, mise à part cette fureur sourde qui faisait trembler tous ses membres. Il fallait aussi emmener BB8 chez le vétérinaire, la pauvre bête ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ben avala un cachet anti-douleur, pansa ses plaies du mieux qu’il pouvait, grimaçant à chaque mouvements. Il fallait que Rey revienne, qu'elle passe cette porte pour lui dire la vérité, pour lui dire que Hux avait tout inventer, sinon il risquait de devenir fou. 

Plus il réfléchissait à toute cette situation et plus il sentait la colère l’agiter. Des années qu’il gardait son calme envers et contre tout, des années qu’il prenait sur lui pour tout, mais là, il doutait de pouvoir se contenir. Il l’avait défendue devant tous, lui avait abandonné son cœur, son âme, sa raison, il avait tout fait pour elle et pour ce bébé. Il avait tout changé , tout chamboulé, juste pour leurs faire une place dans sa vie. Sa vie qui ne valait pas grand chose d'ailleurs, si c'était pour se retrouver à nouveau seul, vide...Ils allaient avoir une discussion, une sérieuse discussion. Il tenta de se résonner en se disant que tout cela était un mensonge horrible, que Rey allait lui démontrer son innocence et lui dire qu’elle l’aimait et que jamais elle n’aurait fait une chose pareille. Oui, c’est ce qui allait se passer.

Ben hésita un moment à appeler la police, mais le doute quand à l’implication de Rey dans cette histoire l’empêchait de le faire. Est-ce qu’elle était partie avec Tallie parce qu’elle savait que Hux viendrait ? Est-ce qu’elle avait organisé cette attaque ? Est-ce que Tallissan était au courant ? « Ne penses pas ce genre de chose ! » s’imposa-t-il en secouant la tête. Après un dernier verre d’eau, il retourna dans le salon, s’assura que la porte d’entrée était à nouveau fermée (pour le peu que la serrure tenait encore), s’assis sur le canapé, et attendit. BB8 s’était endormie dans son petit vaisseau, poussant de temps à autre un couinement plaintif. Le silence n’apaisait le brun en rien, cela donnait bien trop de place à ses réflexions, à ses remises en questions, à ses craintes et à sa souffrance.

Puis une clé tourna dans la serrure de l’entrée. Ça y était, tout se jouait maintenant, ce soir, dans cet appartement merdique au milieu des débris. Rey râla un moment sur la difficulté à déverrouiller l'accès avant d’apparaître dans le logement en disant :

\- J’ai trouvé un petit pyjama rose ! Je me suis dit que pour la crevette ce serait…

Elle s’arrêta net en découvrant le visage de Ben, et envoya valser les sacs qu’elle tenait pour accourir vers lui, paniquée.

\- Ben ? Est-ce que ça va ? Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Elle tenta de poser une main sur sa joue, mais il la repoussa, fixant le sol pour se contenir, ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas se répandre en poussière sur le parquet glacé, il n’était pas sûr. Elle ramena sa main sur son ventre gonflé, surprise et inquiète. Face à ce geste, il serra la mâchoire avant de demander d'un ton sec : 

\- Est-ce qu’il est de moi ?

Rey resta interdite, enserrant un peu plus son ventre. Puis, d’une voix faible, mal assurée, elle lui répondit :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu …

\- Est-ce qu’il est de moi ? s’emporta-t-il. Est-ce que ce bébé est le mien ?!

Il s’était levé de son assise, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, pointant du doigt le l'abdomen gonflé. Elle sembla paniquer davantage, sa respiration s’accéléra, son teint devint livide. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, ses bras recouvrant maladroitement la partie de son corps qui abritait la "crevette".

\- Ben je…

\- Répond moi ! cria-t-il

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme se mis à trembler alors que les perles salées envahissaient ses yeux. Il ne demandait qu’une chose, qu’une simple chose : qu’elle lui réponde « oui ». C’était tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce qu’il espérait le plus au monde en cet instant. Ces simples trois lettres, rien d'autre...Mais au lieu de ça, elle bafouilla :

\- Je… Je sais pas…

Ben sentit son cœur s’ouvrir entre ses cotes et il s’éloigna d’elle, lui tournant le dos, incapable de la regarder. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il fallait qu’ils finissent cette conversation, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il apprenne toute la vérité, sinon il était certain d'en mourir.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as menti comme ça ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolée, Ben, je…

Il ferma les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne niait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle avouait tout cela aussi facilement ? Il se retourna vers elle, plantant ses iris sombres dans les siennes. Il fallait qu'il s’assure de ce qui était vrai dans leur histoire et de ce qu’elle avait fabriqué, truqué, caché. D’une voix grave, il reprit la parole :

\- Hux est venu ! Il a dit que c’était pas la première fois, que tu étais déjà tombée enceinte avant, c’est vrai ?

\- Ben je… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai, Rey ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

\- Oui… avoua-t-elle.

Nouveau déchirement au niveau du cœur. Il avait l’impression d’avoir une hémorragie interne, qu’il était en train de se vider de son sang sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Cela pouvait surement expliquer cette souffrance, cette amertume atroce qui lui tordait les tripes et lui donnait la nausée. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres, la tête lui tournait atrocement.

\- Oh mon dieu, c’est pas vrai… Je crois que je vais vomir… dit-il, se détournant de nouveau.

\- C’était pas sensé se passer comme ça, j’étais sensé plus jamais te revoir !

Est-ce qu'elle pensait que ça le rassurerait de dire une chose pareille ? Parce que ça avait plutôt l’effet inverse ! La douleur laissa de nouveau place à la colère, violente et bouillonnante. Alors tout était faux depuis le début ? Elle avait joué la comédie depuis la toute première fois ? Depuis cette soirée ?!

\- Donc tu as juste jeté ton dévolu sur moi ? s’écria-t-il. Tu t’es dit que j’avais l’air suffisamment con pour te croire ?

\- Non, c’est pas ce qui s’est passé… tenta-t-elle

\- Alors quoi ? C’est à cause de ma mère ? De son argent ? Tu savais pour elle, pas vrai ?

\- Je savais qu’elle était riche, mais je savais pas qui c’étais, je le jure !

Tout avait été planifié donc ? Rien n’était vrai, spontané, authentique ? Il s’approcha d’elle à grandes enjambées et elle se recula, craignant soudain son emportement.

\- Quoi, tu cherchais dans ton carnet d’adresse le meilleur type à utiliser ?

\- Non ! C’est juste que j’ai pensé que ça serait plus facile, que tu avais une situation plus stable que les autres …

\- Les autres ? Alors ton histoire comme quoi j’étais le seul avec qui tu ne t’étais pas protégée, c’était un mensonge depuis le début ? Ce que t’as dit sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir être touchée par un autre que moi, c’est aussi un mensonge ?

\- Non ! Non c’est la vérité, j’ai couché avec personne d’autre après toi, je le promets !

Elle s’était agrippée à lui en disant cela, suppliante, désespérée. Il la repoussa sans ménagement, bien trop furieux pour penser clairement à ce qu’il faisait.

\- Tes promesses valent pas grand-chose, tu t’es servi de moi bordel ! Alors que je t’ai fait confiance dès le début ! Je t'ai cru !

\- Ben, laisse-moi t’expliquer… implora-t-elle entre ses larmes.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu t’es foutu de ma gueule depuis le début ! Il y avait rien de vrai à cette soirée ! Hux a dit que tu avais mis un truc dans mon verre, dis-moi que c’est faux !

\- Ben… pleura-t-elle.

Elle posa de nouveau ses mains sur son ventre, baissant la tête, incapable d’affronter le regard du brun. Il se rapprocha d’elle, ne cherchant qu’à l’entendre dire que Hux avait mentit, que ce monstre avait inventé au moins cette partie là, que cette première rencontre, cette première fois ne faisait pas partie d’un plan.

\- Dis-moi que c’est faux, Rey, je t’en supplie !

\- Je connais rien d’autre… sanglota-t-elle.

Il allait devenir fou. S’agrippant le cuire chevelu, il se mit à arpenter le salon de long en large, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. C'était de la folie, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était impossible. Rey était tremblante, agitée par ses sanglots, prostrée, anéantie devant ce qu’elle était en train de révéler. Inspirant profondément pour retrouver l'usage de la parole au travers de sa rage, il demanda :

\- L’agression dans ton appartement, c’était quoi ? C’était Hux ? C'était une mise en scène ? 

\- Tallie… Tallie m’a appelé ce soir là pour me dire que tu venais… Il a fait ce qu’il fallait pour être sur que tu veuilles me garder avec toi, je lui seulement fait promettre de pas blesser le bébé…

Elle n’avait pas finit sa phrase que le poing de Ben s’écrasait dans le mur le plus proche, la faisant sursauter. Il était hors de lui, dans un état de colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, et elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur qu'elle ait peut-être brisé pour toujours quelque chose en lui, que jamais plus il ne redevienne celui qu'il était depuis le début de cette histoire. Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de son ventre. Ben revint vers elle, lui criant au visage :

\- Tu vies ici depuis 5 mois et tu te fou de ma gueule depuis tout ce temps ! Mais bordel, je suis vraiment un abruti ! C’est un cauchemar, c’est un putain de cauchemar !

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter, que ça allait trop loin ! Je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas continuer ! Il voulait rien entendre ! Mais je pouvais pas continuer !

Il lui attrapa le bras, serrant si fort qu’elle ne douta pas un instant se réveiller demain avec la trace de ses doigts. Lui qui avait toujours était si patient, si calme, si tendre, elle était en train de le perdre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je… parce que j’étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…

Il la relâcha pour envoyer valser la table basse qui s’écrasa en un vacarme assourdissant contre le mur.

\- Menteuse ! T’es qu’une putain de menteuse !

\- Ben, je t’en pris, je t’en supplie !

\- Poe avait raison, t’es vraiment une cinglée ! asséna-t-il venimeux.

Elle eut un mouvement de recule, comme s’il venait de la frapper. Les larmes affluèrent davantage alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui, tentant de rétablir un contact avec lui alors qu’il semblait déterminé à la fuir.

\- Dis pas ça, s’il te plait…

\- T’es une putain de malade ! T’es une menteuse et une putain ! Tu seras jamais une bonne mère pour ce gosse !

\- Dis pas ça, arrête…

Il avait envie de la blesser, de lui faire mal comme elle lui faisait mal. C’était mauvais, acide, mais il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Il était bien trop enseveli sous toute sa rage, son chagrin, sa souffrance. 

\- J’ai vraiment été trop con de croire à toutes tes histoires ! Putain, mais quel con !

\- Ben, je t’aime, je voulais juste…

\- La ferme ! Je t’interdit de dire ça, ça ne veut plus rien dire dans ta bouche.

Elle s'agrippa à son bras, sa voix partant dans les aiguës, terrorisée à l’idée de le voir partir. Mais c’était trop tard, elle était allé trop loin. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue. Elle refusait d’accepter cet air de résolution froide, de résignation cruelle que Ben affichait.

\- Je ferais ce que tu voudras, ce que tu voudras pour que tu me pardonnes. Ben, je t’en supplie…

\- Tu pars ! imposa-t-il, la forçant à lâcher prise.

La respiration courte, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, perdue, cherchant autour d’elle la moindre aide, appuyant sur son abdomen comme si le bébé lui aussi allait l'abandonner. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les environs pour la secourir, juste un appartement vandalisé, une vie en miette et la colère de Ben. Et c'était de sa faute...

\- Non… pleura-t-elle. C’est comme ça que j’ai survécu, c’est tout ce que je connais…

\- Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages !

Il voulait qu’elle le laisse, qu’elle disparaisse, elle et son ventre qui était supposé porter son enfant, son amour, son avenir. Mais il savait bien qu’en la forçant à partir il ne gagnerait ni son calme, ni sa rédemption, elle abandonnerait derrière elle une âme meurtrie, un sentiment de vide immense, d’inaccomplie, de douleur, de brisé et de regret.

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je connais rien d’autre. J’étais supposé te voler ce soir là chez Tallie, mais j’ai pas pu… J’ai pas pu te faire ça. Et puis il y a eu le bébé, et Hux a dit qu’on pourrait à tirer avantage…

Il se planta devant elle, des larmes de rages striant son visage, la regardant de haut, de cet air froid et méprisant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il détestait ce qu’il ressentait, il haïssait ce sentiment persistant, cette petite voix insupportable qui lui répétait en boucle que malgré tout cela, il était toujours désespérément amoureux d’elle et qu'il voulait toujours de cet enfant. Elle se mit à tanguer d’avant en arrière, suppliant pour qu’il la pardonne.

\- L’argent pour tes études, c’était pour lui ? demanda-t-il. L’argent de ma mère, c’était pour lui ?

\- Je voulais tout lui donner avant la naissance pour qu’il nous laisse tranquille ! Mais j’ai pas pu !

Il hurla de rage, écrasant ses mains sur ses tempes comme pour calmer le tumulte qui bouillait dans son esprit. Puis il s’agenouilla face à elle, empoignant ses bras avec force, englouti dans une fureur qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, déchiré par ces révélation et son amour pour elle.

\- Je pourrais pas… Je pourrais pas y arriver sans toi ! pleura-t-elle. Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! Ben…

\- T’es une menteuse ! s’époumona-t-il. Une voleuse !

\- Oui ! avoua-t-elle dans un cri désespéré.

\- Tu t’es servie de moi ! Tu t’es servie du bébé !

\- Oui ! Pardon… Pardonne-moi… Je ferais ce que tu voudras…

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle, incapable de se dominer et pourtant persuadé que s’il serrait davantage il allait la briser. Mais il fallait qu’il lui dise, il fallait qu’il fasse sortir ce qui le torturait si violemment.

\- Menteuse ! Putain ! Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce que je t’aime ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ? Que je ne peux pas respirer sans toi ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point je t’aime, bordel ?! Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?

Toute la colère laissa place à un chagrin sans précédent et il fondit en larmes, la ramenant contre lui, pleurant toute la souffrance qui le secouait. Elle s’agrippa à lui, comme une naufragée à sa bouée, demandant mille fois pardon, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il l’enlaça étroitement, dans un besoin viscéral de la sentir contre lui, de la savoir avec lui, encore pour un temps, juste quelques instants... Ils pleurèrent longtemps, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, épuisés. Un retour en arrière était inenvisageable, ils le savaient tout les deux. Ben respira son odeur, s’imprégnant du touché de sa peau, de la couleur de ses cheveux, se préparant à la séparation inéluctable qui s’annonçait. Il était en train de lui dire au revoir, il le sentait dans son cœur meurtri... Rey releva son visage vers lui, tentant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il se déroba, tournant vivement la tête pour lui échapper.

Il vit la douleur que cela infligea à la jeune femme, mais il avait peur… Peur qu’elle ait à nouveau cette emprise sur lui, qu’il soit incapable de lui résister. D’une voix calme, qui se voulait assurée, il annonça :

\- Il faut que tu partes…

\- Non, Ben, je…

\- Il le faut ! J’ai besoin de temps… J’ai besoin de réfléchir…

Il la relâcha, se remettant sur pied pour s’éloigner d’elle, lui tournant le dos. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle, dans une détresse insoutenable. 

\- Me quittes pas. Supplia-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard...Froidement, il asséna :

\- On n'a jamais été vraiment ensemble Rey…

\- Non, je t’en prie…

\- Pars maintenant ! imposa-t-il, sa voix rendue tremblante par la tristesse.

Puis il s’enferma dans la salle de bain, s’asseyant dans un coin de la pièce, pleurant en silence, attendant d’entendre le bruit de la porte d’entrée se refermer. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser, à prendre pleinement conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qu'il avait entendu et dit aussi. Et il doutait de parvenir à le faire avant longtemps. De l'autre coté de la cloison de bois, il entendit Rey rassembler ses affaires en pleurant. Plusieurs fois il du se faire violence pour ne pas sortir, pour ne pas la retenir, lui pardonner, la garder prêt de lui. Il avait envie de mourir...Mais il se contenta de se focaliser sur les dessins du carrelage autour de lui, en se disant qu’un jour ou l’autre, elle aurait finit par le quitter. Recroquevillé sur le tapis de bain, il resta immobile pendant de longues, très longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, il ne savait plus vraiment où se trouvaient le temps et la réalité... Puis la porte d’entrée claqua, et ce fut les yeux remplis de larmes qu’il sombra dans le néant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne nuit :P


	15. Horizon

Son estomac lui faisait atrocement mal. Sans doute cela était-il lié au fait qu’il n’avait pas mangé depuis… depuis quand au juste ? Il ne savait même plus quand est-ce qu’un aliment digne de ce nom avait passé ses lèvres. Dans une action ralentie par la fatigue et les courbatures, Ben s’extirpa du lit. Depuis le départ de Rey, rien n’avait bougé, il n’avait même pas eu la force de se débarrasser du mobilier cassé ou de faire un minimum de ménage. Tout était exactement au même endroit que lorsqu’il était entré chez lui ce maudit soir. Il n’était pas vraiment sorti depuis, seulement un passage rapide à l’hôpital et chez le vétérinaire pour le petit BB8. Le brun s’en était sorti avec de nombreux hématomes, des points de sutures sur le visage et une cotte fêlée. C’était gênant, douloureux dans le moindre de ses gestes, mais ça n’était pas vraiment grave, et il vivait cette souffrance lancinante comme une punition à sa bêtise et à sa naïveté.

Son fidèle compagnon n’avait eu qu’une mauvaise entorse à l’une de ses pattes avant, et le vétérinaire lui avait fait une liste impressionnante de recommandations pour aider l’animal à surpasser son traumatisme. Ben s’était alors fait la réflexion que, vu son propre état, il ne risquait pas de l’aider beaucoup… Ses journées étaient donc rythmées par un réveil difficile vers 10h, une douche, la prise de ses anti-douleur, ses soins pour sa coupure et sa cotte, la promenade de BB8, la gamelle de BB8, avant de retourner s’effondrer sur le lit ou le canapé à contempler le plafond en pleurant en silence. Il avait débranché le téléphone, avait gardé son ordinateur fermé, et ignoré toutes les personnes qui étaient venu frapper à sa porte.

C’était une vraie épave, et il en était conscient. Mais il ne savait pas comment se relever, comment il devait se comporter. Devait-il partir à sa recherche ? Est-ce qu’elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu’elle était retournée vers Hux ? Devait-il se confronter à l’inévitable : elle ne l’aimait pas vraiment, alors pourquoi chercher à retarder l’inéluctable ? Elle aurait fini par partir. Oui, c’était la réponse à toutes ses interrogations : dans tous les scénarios possibles, elle finissait par l’abandonner. « Tu n’es rien de plus qu’un minable déchet… » pensait-il sans cesse. Poe était venu tous les jours pour tambouriner à sa porte, mais Ben ne s’était jamais senti la force de lui ouvrir, de reconnaître devant lui qu’il avait eu raison depuis le début. Mais il faudrait bien qu’il retourne à la réalité un jour où l’autre, il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement… Ou peut-être est-ce que Luke accepterait qu’il aille s’enterrer dans son chalet dans le Arch-to… Attrapant son téléphone portable, il le brancha pour le charger, attendant que l’appareil se rallume pour vérifier ses messages. Le portable se mit à vibre frénétiquement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il y avait au moins une centaine d’appels manqués, certains de sa mère et de Luke, beaucoup de Poe, quelques-uns de Kaydel et de Finn et seulement quatre de Tallie. Rien de la part de Rey. D’un autre côté, pourquoi l’aurait-elle appelé ? C’était lui qui l’avait mise dehors… Poe avait laissé des messages vocaux tantôt pleins d’insultes, tantôt véritablement inquiets, se terminant toujours par un « Fais pas le con, Solo. ». Sans rien écouter d’autre que les messages de son meilleur ami, il vida sa boite vocale. Ça ne servait à rien, plus rien n’avait d’importance, il n’était même plus certain de savoir pourquoi il était en vie... Il supprima tous ses messages écrits aussi, lisant rapidement quelques-uns d’entre eux.

Poe : « _Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu attends que je meurs d’inquiétude ? T'es un connard, Ben !_ »

Poe : « _Mais TU VAS RÉPONDRE, Bordel de merde !!!!_ »

Poe : « _T’es la dernière des merdes… La prochaine fois que je passe, si t'ouvres pas la porte, je la défonce !_ »

Super, très réconfortant, tu parles d’un meilleur ami…

Finn : « _On s’inquiète pour toi, Ben, on s’inquiète tous vraiment pour toi. T'es pas obligé d'appeler ou d'ouvrir, juste dis-nous par message comment tu vas...»_

Finn : « _Pour ce que ça vaut, on t'aime, et on te laissera pas tomber._ »

Kaydel : « _Je pense fort à toi, donne des nouvelles, on est super inquiets_ »

Kaydel : « _Je comprends que tu ais besoin d’être seul, mais on veut juste savoir comment tu vas… Je repasserai avec Finn demain._ »

Et enfin, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait les quelques textos de Tallie, ceux qui allaient peut-être confirmer ou infirmer certaines choses. A savoir : est-ce qu’elle était de mèche avec Hux ? Est-ce que Rey s’était confiée à elle concernant ses plans de manipuler Ben ? Est-ce que Rey était chez elle ? 

Tallie : « _Je savais pas pour Hux, je le jure sur ma vie. Elle m’avait dit qu’elle ne le voyait plus. Rappelle moi Solo._ » 

Tallie : « _Ben, elle a merdé, ok ? Tu vois quand je te disais qu’elle pouvait faire des trucs débiles ? Ça c’est le pire truc qu’elle ait jamais fait ! Et je suis désolée qu'elle ait été aussi stupide ! Mais elle t’aime, ok ? Elle t’aime vraiment ! Rappelle-moi stp_. »

Tallie : « _Ben, la laisse pas tomber… Je sais pas ce que Hux t'a dit, mais elle t'aime vraiment, sur ça elle a jamais menti... Abandonnes pas tout comme ça… Appelle moi, s’il te plait, qu’on puisse discuter…_ »

A peine avait-il lut cela que des coups furent portés à sa porte, des coups bien plus lourds que d’habitude. BB8 se mit à aboyer et Ben eut peur un moment que Hux ne soit revenu pour terminer ce qu’il avait commencé. Il quitta sa chambre pour se dirigeait vers l’entrée, incertain et chancelant, pour entendre la voix de Poe, de l’autre côté de la porte, maudissant la terre entière. Ce qu’il pouvait être vulgaire, ça méritait un oscar ! Le brun déverrouilla brusquement l’accès pour tomber sur son ami, muni de plusieurs outils, essayant de défoncer sa serrure, qui perdit légèrement l’équilibre à l’ouverture de la porte.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fou ? s’écria Ben.

\- Ça se voit pas ? Je rentre chez toi !

Poe le poussa sans ménagement, indifférent à sa blessure, pour entrer dans l’appartement, talonné par un Finn qui paraissait largement désolé par la situation. En soupirant bruyamment, Ben claqua violemment la porte pour rejoindre ses deux visiteurs dans le salon. Son meilleur ami paraissait très remonté contre lui, et son compagnon tenté en vain de le résonner.

\- C’est une porcherie ton appart !

\- Je t’emmerde ! grommela Ben.

Poe sembla prendre sur lui et sans demandait l’avis du propriétaire des lieux, s’empara d’un balai pour nettoyer les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Finn lui prêta main forte, remettant en place le mobilier, ramassant ce qui était récupérable. Ben les regarda faire un moment avant de se résoudre à les aider, grimaçant de temps à autres à cause de sa cotte. Sans échanger un mot, les trois hommes firent en sorte de rendre l’endroit plus vivable, à défaut qu’il puisse paraître agréable. Puis, une fois la chose faite, Poe utilisa le portable de Ben pour commander des pizzas. En lui rendant le téléphone, il asséna :

\- Je suis content de voir qu’il marche ! Maintenant va prendre une douche, rase-toi, coiffe ta tignasse ! Quand tu sors, je m'occupe de tes bandages ! 

Il aurait pu protester, dire que ça ne le regardait pas l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il connaissait bien trop Poe pour savoir qu’il lui aurait foutu lui-même la tête sous le robinet s’il avait refusé. Alors d’un pas traînant, il s’exécuta. Dans la salle de bain, le miroir lui renvoya un reflet atroce : il avait encore les marques des coups sur le visage, la coupure qui se dessinait de son front à son cou, des cernes violacés, les yeux rouges, la peau pale, les joues creusées, une barbe de quinze jours. Le jet d’eau chaude lui fit du bien et il se permit de se laisser pleurer, se mentant à lui-même en se disant que cette eau salée ne venait pas de ses yeux fatigués. Puis il se sécha, se rasa de prêt, avant de sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille. Poe lui avait préparé des vêtements sur le canapé, un vieux jean et un tee-shirt vaguement gris. Il les attrapa avant de retourner dans la salle bain, ignorant le regard attristé de Finn qui découvrait ses blessures sur le torse. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Poe avait sorti tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins médicaux du brun. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé, remonta son tee-shirt pour s'occuper de sa blessure. Finn restait muet, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, choqué par l'hématome violacée qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son torse. Son compagnon n'était pas spécialement tendre dans sa manière d'agir, mais il était méticuleux, visiblement habitué à soigner Ben. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait eu une période plutôt sombre après la mort de Han, un passage à vide pendant lequel les bagarres avec des inconnus et les coups violents avaient été nombreux. 

Il termina les soins en silence, avant de rabattre le tee-shirt de son ami et de se redresser en lâchant :

\- Va mettre un pull, tu vas tomber malade avec tes cheveux mouillés !

\- Tu voudrais pas que je t'appelle maman, aussi ? se moqua-t-il sèchement

\- Je le dirais pas deux fois Solo, va mettre un pull. 

Après un soupire, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, tentant d'ignorer Finn et son compagnon qui discutaient (se disputaient) à voix basse dans le salon. Il fouilla un moment, pas certain de trouver un vêtement propre convenable dans ses affaires, avant de se rabattre sur un vieux pull en laine. Une fois complètement habillé, il rejoignit ses deux visiteurs dans la cuisine, se posant lourdement sur l’une des chaises hautes. Poe semblait avoir des choses à lui dire, mais il préférait visiblement attendre qu’ils aient avalé quelque chose pour commencer, surement pour veiller à ce que Ben ne reste pas le ventre vide. On attendit donc en silence l’arrivée de la pizza qui ne tarda pas, puis on mangea dans la même atmosphère tendue et pesante. Après deux parts, Poe pris la parole d’un ton sec.

\- Bon, on va parler de ce bordel ou on va continuer à faire comme si de rien n’était ?

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? soupira Ben, avalant avec difficulté sa bouchée.

\- Joues pas au plus malin avec moi Solo, c’est pas moi qui ai merdé cette fois !

Ben éclata d’un rire jaune, dévisageant son meilleur ami, sentant la colère affluer vers son visage et dans ses veines. Finn posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon, espérant le résonner. Mais Poe semblait lui aussi furieux.

\- C’est moi qui ai merdé ? s’écria Ben, reposant brusquement la fin de sa part de pizza dans son assiette. Je me suis fait tabassé chez moi, et c'est moi qui ai merdé ! 

\- Je dis pas que tu es le seul a avoir des torts, mais t’es pas la seule victime !

\- Ferme la Dameron, mais ferme la tout de suite, parce que sinon je risque de pas me maîtriser longtemps !

Poe ouvrit la bouche, mais Finn prit les devants et intervint avant que les choses ne dérapent entre les deux hommes.

\- On s’inquiète pour toi, Ben. On est super inquiets à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. On s’inquiète pour toi et on s’inquiète pour elle, et pour le bébé aussi, tu comprends ?

\- Oh, Poe s’inquiète pour Rey maintenant ? rit Ben, acide.

\- Oui je m’inquiète pour elle ! cria Poe. Je m’inquiète pour elle, pour le môme, et pour toi surtout, espèce de trou du cul ! Ça fait deux ans que je m'inquiète pour toi, bordel ! 

Un silence oppressant s’installa alors qu’ils se jaugeaient d’un regard noir. Ben ne savait pas si c’était la rage ou le fait de parler de Rey qui en était la cause, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s’humidifier. Il détourna ses iris de son meilleur ami pour se mettre à fixer le sol de la cuisine, croisant ses bras pour se donner de la contenance.

\- C’est mieux comme ça, ça n’aurait jamais fonctionné et je n’étais pas prêt à être père de toute façon… dit-il d’une voix grave.

\- Franchement Ben, de toutes les choses que tu as pu dire au cours de ta vie, c’est vraiment la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendue !

\- Poe ! intervint Finn.

Ben fusilla le plus âgé du regard. Était-il vraiment venu pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Parce que c’était en très bon chemin. Mais Poe avait l’air déterminé à continuer dans cette voie, alors il reprit :

\- Quoi ? J’ai pas raison ? C’est de la merde ta décision ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu l’aimes pas, que tu veux pas de ce gosse ?

\- C’est compliqué Poe, ok ? s’emporta Ben. Ne viens pas me faire chier alors que tu vis ta petite vie d’homo dans ta petite maison de banlieue !

\- Va chier, Solo ! asséna-t-il.

Ben se leva d’un bon, frappant le plan de travail de son point serré. Finn sursauta, conscient que cette conversation risquait de déraper rapidement.

\- Non, toi va chier ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens en ce moment ! Ma vie c’est un putain de champ miné !

Poe se leva à son tour, ignorant délibérément son compagnon qui tentait de le calmer.

\- Parce que tu crois que la vie des autres, c'est une partie de plaisir ? C'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à revoir Rey ! C'est compliqué parce que tu l'as décidé ! 

\- Donc c’est ma faute, c’est ce que tu es en train de dire ?

Poe pris sa tête entre ses mains, en soupirant bruyamment, comme si son vis-à-vis était le dernier des abrutis et qu’il ne comprenait rien à rien. Cela horripila davantage le brun.

\- Non, tu déformes parce que tu…

\- C’est juste toi qui dis de la merde ! le coupa-t-il. Tu ne sais rien faire d’autre de toute façon, et ça fait vingt ans que je te supporte !

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as ? Tu veux te venger sur moi, c’est ça ? Vas-y, te gêne pas ! J’encaisse sans problème ! De toute façon, c’est tout pour ma gueule depuis la mort d’Han ! T’as plus ton père pour te répondre quand tu t'énerve !

La dernière phrase ne fit qu’un tour dans l’esprit de Ben et agité d’une fureur incontrôlable, il contourna la table pour attraper Poe par le col, levant le poing, prêt à le frapper. Finn s’interposa aussitôt.

\- Stop ! Stop maintenant ! cria-t-il en se plaçant entre eux.

Son mouvement se figea, sa main serrée suspendue dans les airs, son corps tremblant de fureur. Ben relâcha celui qui l’avait provoqué, s’éloignant dans le salon pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Il avait la respiration rapide, les battements de son cœur désordonnés, comme si l’organe cherchait à s’échapper. Le petit BB8 était tétanisé. C’était officiel : il était même incapable de venir en aide à son chien… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les larmes s’étaient remises à couler, et le brun avait du mal à déglutir à cause de la boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge. Poe avait toujours été doué pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Ce fut Finn qui parla le premier pour mettre fin à cette tension presque palpable et aux réflexions désespérées et silencieuses de son ami.

\- Ben, je comprends que tu sois en colère et je…

\- Je suis hors de moi, ok ? cria-t-il, la voix tremblante. J’ai l’impression de crever ! A chaque fois que je respire, j’ai cette douleur horrible au niveau du cœur, et ça ne veut pas s’en aller…

Il se retourna vers eux, s’adressant à son meilleur ami avec un regard noir, accusateur. Poe avait retrouvé un certain calme, comme si la rage de Ben avait quelque peu apaisé la sienne. Mais il avait sur ses traits une détermination et une assurance qui termina d’ébranler le brun. 

\- Je suis furieux contre toi, parce que t’avais raison ! T’es content ? T’avais raison Poe ! C’est une connasse et elle m’a bousillé, t’es fier ? Tu vas me dire quoi maintenant ? Que tu m’avais prévenu ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on parle que de toi, là ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Est-ce qu’il le faisait exprès ? Était-il venu là juste pour le faire souffrir, voir le déchet qu’il était devenu ? Pour se venger, pour l’humilier ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! cracha Ben.

\- Arrête Ben, putain ! J’essaie de te parler là ! Je suis conscient de l’agression, je suis conscient qu'elle a agit comme une merde en te mentant, mais on parle pas que de toi là, on parle d’une femme enceinte de sept mois et demi et du gamin qu’elle porte ! C’est pas juste une ex-copine ou une fiancée éconduite, Solo, c’est la mère de ton enfant !

\- Mon enfant ?! Elle ne sait même pas qui est le père !

Poe afficha une expression choquée, comme si son ami venait de lui parler dans une langue inconnue. Puis, d’une voix forte, s’approchant de Ben, il répondit :

\- Solo, t’as déjà mis des protections bébés sur tous tes meubles alors que tu déménages dans moins de 10 jours ! T’as un berceau dans ta chambre, y a du lait maternel en poudre plein tes placards ! Va pas me faire croire que t’en voulais pas de ce môme !

\- Mais ce n’est pas le mien !

\- Et alors ? Ça fait plus de 5 mois que tu te poses même plus la question, pourquoi ça aurait de l’importance maintenant ?

\- Parce qu’elle m’a mentit ! hurla-t-il, à bout.

\- Non, elle t’a juste dit que c’était toi le père parce qu’elle voulait personne d’autre pour ce poste ! Et c’est toi le père, Ben ! Que tu te l’avoues ou pas, c’est toi le paternel de ce môme ! C’est avec toi qu’elle s’est installée, avec toi qu’elle a choisi les prénoms, les vêtements, les jouets. C’est avec toi qu’elle a choisi de vivre et avec toi qu’elle veut ce bébé ! La preuve, elle a portait plainte contre Hux pour être sûre de pouvoir rester avec toi ! C'est toi le père, Ben ! 

Ben le fixait, interdit, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Sans doute parce que Poe avait raison et qu’il ne parvenait pas à l’admettre. Il était épuisé des montées et descentes que subissait son cœur à répétition ces dernières semaines. D’une voix étouffée par l’émotion, il bredouilla :

\- Mais Hux a dit que …

\- Mais putain, pourquoi tu crois ce type ! le coupa Poe, exaspéré. Tu préfères écouter un salopard que tu connais pas, qui t'a tabassé, qui l'a tabassé elle-aussi plutôt que la femme avec laquelle tu vis ? Mais t’es pas net comme type ! Evidemment qu’il va te dire de la merde, elle lui file de la tune et il se sert d'elle depuis quatre ans ! C’est déjà un miracle qu’elle tienne encore debout avec la vie de merde qu’elle s’est tapée ! Elle a 22 ans et tu es la première personne à part Tallie qui ne la traite pas comme de la merde, elle est terrorisée ! 

Plus la conversation avançait, et moins Ben avait d’arguments pour contrer ceux de Poe. Parce que c’était la vérité : il avait écouté avec plus d’attention un homme qui l’avait blessé, qui avait fait souffrir la brune, plutôt que Rey, sa compagne, celle qui vivait à ses côtés, celle qui attendait avec autant d’impatience que lui la merveilleuse « crevette ». Poe avait raison, sur ce point là, il avait merdé.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Toi-même tu n’arrêtais pas de dire qu’elle était folle !

\- Mais tout le monde est cinglé, Solo ! Tes parents se sont mariés 4 fois et ont divorcés 3 fois ! Qui de normalement constitué s’imposerait un truc pareil ? J’ai vécu 5 ans avec Kaydel avant qu’on s’annonce tous les deux qu’on était homosexuels ! La mère de Finn a 14 chiens chez elle ! Bordel Ben, t’as laissé tomber ton poste à First Order pour écrire un bouquin dont on a toujours pas vu la couleur en 2 ans !

La tension dans les muscles du brun se relâcha soudain et il s’assis sur le canapé, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Il était à bout de force, tremblant, secoué de sanglots nerveux et incontrôlables. Il avait l’impression de laisser partir tout ce qui l’étouffait depuis ces derniers jours. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sentant Poe s’assoir à côté de lui et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Son meilleur ami insista :

\- Tu l’aimes cette fille, alors qu’est-ce que tu fou ? C’est l’amour de ta vie, merde !

\- Je ne sais pas… pleura-t-il.

\- Moi je sais : tu chies dans ton froc ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est normal ! Je connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je sais qu'elle regrette ce qui s'est passé, elle regrette parce qu'elle t'aime ! Bon sang, elle bassine Finn avec ses déclarations romantiques à l'eau de rose depuis 15 jours, ça me rend dingue ! Ben, il faut pas que t'ais peur d’être heureux. Lâche prise, va la voir, mettez les choses au claires, ça peut pas rester comme ça ! Ce serait trop con que ça se termine comme ça ! 

Ben se retourna vers lui, tentant de lui sourire à travers ses larmes. Le résultat ne fut pas concluant, mais Poe comprit l’intention et ébouriffa gentiment sa chevelure brune.

\- Et si je me plante ? demanda Ben d’une voix tremblante. Si elle me quitte ? Si tout ce que Hux a dit est vrai ? Si je suis un mauvais père ? Je vais merder Poe, c’est sûr !

\- Ben, tu ne le sauras pas si tu n’essayes pas. C’est la femme de ta vie. T’as jamais étais aussi heureux, aussi complet que depuis qu’elle vit avec toi !

Il acquiesça, inspira profondément pour se calmer. Poe resta à ses cotés le temps qu’il s’apaise, une main posée dans son dos, juste entre ses omoplates. Ben se fit la réflexion que c’était exactement comme ça que son père agissait avec lui pendant son adolescence : il le mettait hors de lui pour qu’il puisse exprimer tout ce qui le tourmentait, puis, calmement, il s’asseyait à côté de lui, une main dans le haut de son dos, gardant le silence jusqu’à ce que le brun se sente mieux. Ça signifiait que Poe le connaissait mieux que personne, qu’il n’était pas prêt à le laisser tomber, qu’il savait comment faire pour le sortir de ses moments d’angoisse et de chagrin, et Ben fut habitait d’un sentiment sincère de gratitude envers son ami. Finn leur apporta un verre d’eau à chacun, s’asseyant à côté de son compagnon qui déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle est. Avoua Ben, la voix rendue roque par la dispute.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un rapide regard, avant de le fixer avec étonnement, les yeux exorbités.

\- Chez ta mère. Annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà :) On a tous besoin d'un Poe dans notre vie :P


	16. Klein

Il y a des moments dans l’existence où chaque rencontre se traduit par un combat. Ces passages de colère et de chagrin sont souvent indispensables pour retrouver la quiétude et l’équilibre. Ils sont à la fois épuisants, violents et douloureux, mais aussi porteurs de rédemption et de changements. Et Ben Solo ne doutait pas un instant de se trouver dans une telle période de sa vie. Aussi, avec le peu de force qui lui restait et toute la volonté qui l’animait, il s’apprêtait à frapper à la porte de sa mère. Avant de pouvoir retrouver Rey, de pouvoir affronter sa tempête, ses larmes, il allait devoir s’expliquer avec Leia. Et ça risquait d’être une autre paire de manches…

Il appuya avec détermination sur la sonnette, attendant qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. Evidemment ce ne fut pas sa mère qui déverrouilla l’accès, mais une petite femme d’une quarantaine d’année que Ben n’avait jamais vue auparavant. Heureusement pour lui, elle le reconnu, surement d'après les photos du salon, et se poussa pour le laisser passer. La maison était aussi immense que dans son souvenir, toujours aussi impeccablement somptueuse… S’en était presque terrifiant… Leia se présenta devant lui avant même qu’il n’atteigne le salon. Elle fut, un instant, choquée par les marques de coups encore visibles sur son visage et par la marque rouge qui le barrait, mais elle retrouva bien vite, dans ses talents d'actrice, une mine résignée. Ça n’allait pas être simple…

\- Elle est là, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-il.

Sa mère semblait préparée à son arrivée depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait un visage fermé, une expression assurée, les mains jointes. Dans cette allure, elle ressemblait étrangement au personnage qu’elle incarnait depuis si longtemps sur les écrans.

\- Ben, je ne pense pas…

\- Où est-elle ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Ben, il faut qu’on parle ! dit-elle d’une voix forte. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu t’es mis pour cette fille ?

\- Il faut que je la voie !

\- Elle ne veut pas te voir !

Elle avait dit cela d’un ton froid et cassant. Evidemment qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Rey soit réticente à le revoir, mais il avait continué d’espérer qu’elle lui laisserait une chance, Parce qu’il avait droit à cette chance ! Il méritait qu’elle l’écoute, et qu’elle puisse s’expliquer sur ses choix et ses agissements ! Il devait savoir !

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Elle m’a dit de te faire savoir qu’elle devait penser au bébé avant tout. Qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans cette incertitude.

\- Quelle incertitude ? C’est elle qui a menti, pas moi !

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, après tout ce qu’elle lui avait caché ? Pourquoi est-ce que c’était lui qui passé pour la mauvaise personne, alors qu’elle lui avait menti dès le premier jour ? Il avait ses torts, il ne les niait nullement, mais elle avait sa part de responsabilité aussi ! Et une part assez importante, d’ailleurs !

\- Ben, tu es perdu, tu n’as pas besoin de ça en ce moment, tu comprends ? Tu n’es même pas certain de vouloir d’elle dans ta vie ! Tu ne sais pas si tu veux de cet enfant ! Bon sang, elle est presque à termes, Ben ! Tu vois bien que j’avais raison quand je disais que c’était du grand n’importe quoi !

\- Mais je veux cet enfant ! s’écria-t-il. Je le veux avec elle ! Arrête de parlais de moi comme ça ! Tu n'en sais rien ! 

Sa mère eut une expression sévère sur le visage, une expression qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était envahi par une angoisse atroce, qui lui tordait le ventre, lui donnait mal au crane, lui serrait le cœur. Il y avait de la colère aussi, beaucoup de frustration et de rancune. Il avait l’impression d’être totalement incompris. Sa respiration était saccadée et il était incapable de rester en place.

\- Ben, on ne met pas une femme enceinte de presque 8 mois à la porte ! Et on ne s’installe pas avec une parfaite inconnue, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, juste parce qu’elle débarque devant notre porte pour nous dire qu’elle est enceinte !

\- C’est bien plus compliqué que ça ! Et ça n’était pas une inconnue ! cria-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ramenait cela sur le tapis ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle agissait comme si elle savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui ? Elle qui avait plus de liens avec les protagonistes de ses films qu’avec lui !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne savais rien d’elle ! Ça fait 15 jours que je me fais un sang d’encre parce que tu ne réponds ni à ta porte, ni au téléphone ! Ben, on ne parle pas d’une dispute avec un inconnu, on parle d’une agression !

Il était perdu. Est-ce qu’ils se disputaient ou est-ce que Leia essayait, de la manière la plus maladroite qui soit, de lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait eu peur pour lui ?

\- Donc ta façon à toi de me dire que tu t’inquiètes, c’est de me crier dessus ? T’as rien trouvé de mieux, maman ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se pinçant l’arête du nez pour se contenir. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de répondre :

\- Parce que tu es… Bon Dieu, tu es tellement comme ton père, c’est insupportable ! C’est impossible de te dire ce que je veux te dire sans qu’on se dispute !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux me dire de si important ?

\- Que je t’aime ! hurla-t-elle. Je sais qu’elle attend un enfant, et si c’était à refaire, je l’aiderai à nouveau ! Mais tu es mon enfant, MON enfant Ben ! Mon fils, mon bébé, le mien, tu comprends ça ? Si je te perdais Ben, je n’aurais plus rien !

Il recula d’un pas, à la fois choqué et vraiment surpris. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela alors qu’elle avait toujours été si distante ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir manqué une partie de sa propre vie, que sa mémoire avait choisi de conserver uniquement les moments partagés avec son père sans parvenir à conserver ceux vécus avec sa mère. Mais la triste réalité, c’était qu’elle n’avait jamais été là, et qu’elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu’elle aurait dû être présente, qu’elle aurait dû le protéger, le faire passer en priorité. Leia avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu’elle reposait son regard sur lui.

\- Je me suis toujours démerdé, je me suis toujours relevé, sans toi, sans personne d’autre que papa, Luke ou Poe. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait de l’importance pour toi, maintenant ?

\- Ça a toujours eu de l’importance… souffla-t-elle, blessée.

\- Tu ne me l’as jamais montré…

Les épaules de sa mère s’affaissèrent. C’était dur, mais il n’avait plus la patience et la force de prendre des pincettes avec elle, pas maintenant, pas alors qu’il avait tant besoin de retrouver Rey, de s’expliquer avec elle. Le visage de Leia se ferma, elle avait toujours été très forte pour maîtriser ses émotions, pour cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque froid.

\- Ce que tu penses de moi n’a pas la moindre importance. asséna-t-elle. Tu penses vraiment être capable d'élever un enfant dans cet état ? 

\- Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider ! rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

\- Si, puisque je suis visiblement la seule personne sensée ici ! Tu ne peux pas penser uniquement à toi et à Rey! Il y a un enfant dans l’histoire ! C’est au-delà de vous deux, maintenant !

« Tu es bien placée pour parler, toi qui m’as toujours laissé derrière ! » pensa-t-il, blessé. Élevant la voix à son tour, il laissa échapper ce qu’il ressentait.

\- Je sais maman, ok ? Je sais que tu penses que c’est stupide et que je suis un incapable ! Je sais que j’ai merdé ! Je passe mon temps à merder et à décevoir tout le monde ! Je suis un déchet ! Mon existence tout entière n’a aucun sens !

Leia accusa le coup, à la fois attristée et surprise de cette confession, perdant à nouveau ses traits maîtrisés. Evidemment qu’elle était surprise, elle qui n’avait jamais pris le temps de discuter de son mal-être avec son fils. Les blessures, les chagrins d’amour, les disputes, la crise d’adolescence, c’était Han et Luke qui avaient géré cela. Il s’en voulu soudain de lui avoir confié cela et s’éloigna pour s’assoir lourdement sur l’un des canapés, son visage entre ses mains, inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme. Ça devenait ridicule l’état dans lequel il se mettait… Mais ils semblaient tous avoir fait le choix de le malmener, de se comporter avec lui comme s’il avait été la dernière des ordures. Et sa mère qui découvrait qu’il était au fond du gouffre, c’était vraiment le bouquet !

\- Ben ? s’enquit-elle en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Il releva ses yeux vers elle. Elle paraissait réellement inquiète à présent, attendant qu’il se confie. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit avant, ça avait toujours était Han. Son père savait, il n’avait parfois même pas besoin de dire le moindre mot, il comprenait en un regard. Ben se demanda comment lui et sa mère avaient pu devenir si étrangers l’un à l’autre, comment ils avaient pu vivre dans la même maison presque toute leurs vies sans jamais se connaitre vraiment. C’était triste et déroutant d’avoir l’impression d’être le fils d’une inconnue, ou du moins, d’une connaissance avec laquelle on partage tout de même quelques rares souvenirs heureux. Mais devant le regard troublé de Leia, il inspira profondément, refoulant les larmes qui affluaient au bord de ses yeux. Il avait l’impression de ne faire que pleurer ces derniers temps… Et c’était surement le cas.

\- J’ai… J’ai toujours cette sensation étrange, ce sentiment de panique qui ne me quitte jamais. C’est comme bloqué à l’intérieur de moi, depuis toujours et d’autant plus ces dernières années. Je dois apprendre à prendre soin de quelqu’un d’autre, à élever un enfant et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Je n’ai rien de bon à offrir. J’ai l’impression… J’ai l’impression…

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il gonfla ses poumons d’air une nouvelle fois, expirant lentement pour essayer de ne pas perdre le fil. Leia posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement pour l’encourager à poursuivre, comme elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

\- L’impression de quoi, mon chéri ? dit-elle.

\- L’impression que ma vie tout entière va dans la mauvaise direction. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c’est de vivre sans l’angoisse de me retrouver seul. Sans cette peur constante qu’on m’abandonne, qu’on me trouve médiocre, remplaçable, inutile. C’est pour ça que je ne peux m’empêcher de repousser Rey. Comme si elle n’avait pas suffisamment de problèmes, il fallait qu’elle subisse un homme comme moi… Qui aurait besoin de ça ? Qui aurait besoin de moi, mis à part pour l'argent ? Je ne m’accepte déjà pas moi-même, alors pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Il essuya rageusement les perles salées qui s’échappaient de ses yeux. Leia paraissait réellement affectée par son état. Peut-être prenait-elle conscience seulement maintenant de la détresse de son enfant. Mieux valait tard que jamais, parait-il…

\- Donc, ce que tu dis, c’est que tu l’as forcé à partir parce que tu avais peur qu’elle s’en aille avec votre enfant ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que ça faisait davantage de sens qu’elle soit avec toi par intérêt plutôt que par amour ?

\- Tout le monde me laisse seul à un moment donné. On ne s’est jamais vraiment intéressé à moi. Tu n’étais pas là la moitié de mon enfance, la moitié de ma vie ! J’ai toujours compté sur papa, pour tout ! Et maintenant… Maintenant je suis incapable de savoir quoi faire parce qu’il m’a laissé en arrière. Il est parti, et il m’a laissé me perdre dans cette vie sans aucune arme pour me défendre.

Un sanglot agita ses épaules, plus un second. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller au chagrin, mais c’était toujours si compliqué pour lui de parler de ce genre de chose. Depuis plus de deux ans, il était en colère, frustré, épuisé, déprimé, agité… Parce qu’il avait ce sentiment atroce et tenace que Han l’avait mis de côté, oublié, rejeté…

\- Ben, ton père ne t’a pas abandonné…

\- Alors pourquoi il n’est pas resté ? pleura-t-il. Pourquoi il ne s’est pas battu pour moi ? Ça a toujours était le seul à se battre pour moi, à me faire comprendre que j’en valait la peine ! Pourquoi il m’a laissé tomber ?

\- Il s’est battu pour toi, jusqu’au bout, mais malheureusement, il a perdu ce combat-là. Ben, ton père t’aimait. Il ne t’a pas abandonné.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa, se levant du canapé pour faire quelques pas dans le salon, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? s'emporta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me force à ressasser tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise maman ? Que je suis pathétique ? Que je ne vaux rien ? Que je suis complètement paumé, que je me suis trompé ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux, bordel ?

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux, Ben ! tonna-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle pour découvrir son visage sincère et déterminé. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas cette fois. Elle semblait résolue à ce que son enfant aille bien, à ce qu’il profite de sa vie, qu’il apprenne à se laisser guérir et à aller de l’avant.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu ailles mieux, que tu te reconstruises ! insista-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement, pesant le pour et le contre de toute cette conversation, situation, de tout ce prodigieux bordel en fait. Il avait la conviction que toutes ces disputes, ces discussions, ces éclats de voix, ces pleurs, n’avaient eu aucun autre but que celui de le mener ici, à cet instant. Cet instant précis où il ne retrouvait pas seulement un sens à son existence, mais où il se retrouvait aussi lui, Ben Obi-Wan Solo, être masculin, fils, neveu, futur père et amoureux éperdu de Rey. Après un bref soupire, il acquiesça, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un :

\- Ok…

Leia quitta son assise pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Ok ? Répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui, je vais essayer…

\- Tu me le promets ? Parce qu’il y a une jeune femme et un bébé à l’étage qui ont besoin de toi !

Il plissa les yeux. C’était étrange ce revirement, ce changement de discours…

\- Je croyais que je n’étais pas capable d’élever un enfant et qu’elle ne voulait plus de moi…

Elle eut une expression désolée. 

\- Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. confessa-t-elle. Et c’est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas descendre.

Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il soupira bruyamment, incapable d’en vouloir à sa mère mais agacé qu’elle lui ait laissé croire que Rey ne voulait définitivement plus de lui. Elle ne savait décidément pas comment faire pour communiquer avec son fils…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il fallait qu’on parle Ben, j’avais besoin de crever l’abcès, de ton coté comme du miens. Si elle t'avait rejoint tout de suite, on n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de régler tout ça. J’ai vraiment eu peur ! se justifia-t-elle. J’ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre…

\- Et ça n'aurait pas été mieux de me dire ça, plutôt que de me faire croire qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi ? 

Leia grimaça légèrement, peu fière du stratagème employé. 

\- Ça aurait été mieux, en effet...

Puis, dans un geste un peu maladroit, elle l’enlaça. Il lui rendit son geste, perdu et apaisé à la fois. Même dans ce genre de situation, Leia Organa restait égale à elle-même...

\- Je l’aime vraiment maman. Je sais que ça va être compliqué, qu’on a souffert tous les deux, mais je suis amoureux d’elle. Je l’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé auparavant. Et si je n’ai pas cet enfant avec elle, je crois que je deviendrais fou…

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-elle.

La première tornade était passée, il ne lui restait plus qu’à traverser l’ouragan Rey. Il resta dans les bras de sa mère pendant un moment, faisant le vide dans son esprit, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Ce fut Leia qui s’écarta la première, cachant difficilement son émotion. Elle caressa tendrement son visage pendant un moment, lui demandant patiemment s’il avait bien fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour se soigner, laissant échapper quelques larmes alors qu’elle effleurait sa coupure. Elle se ressaisit ensuite, indiquant à son fils dans quelle pièce se trouvait Rey avant de lui accorder une légère pression d’encouragement au niveau de l’épaule. Une fois seul, Ben se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il devait entamer la discussion avec la jeune femme. Devait-il s’excuser ? Attendre qu’elle parle la première ? Attendre qu’elle lui demande pardon ?

Ce fut donc incertain qu’il monta le grand escalier pour rejoindre l’une des chambres de l’étage. Se donnant du courage, il porta trois coups à la porte et il entendit la voix douce de Rey l’inviter à entrer. C’était maintenant que tout se jouait.


	17. Lapis-Lazuli

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre intitulé « _initier vos enfants à La Guerre des Astres_ ». Il ne put réprimer un sourire, à défaut de se permettre de courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en trois petits chignons, ce qui permettait de dégager son doux visage. Elle paraissait fatiguée, triste, mais en bonne santé. Elle avait beau être habillée simplement, Ben ne put s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique, radieuse, incandescente. Elle le dévisagea, incertaine de ce qu’elle devait lui dire, de comment se comporter. Elle referma le livre, le posa à côté d’elle sur la petite table, avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je suis heureux de te voir.

Elle eut un rire amer, fixant soudain le sol avant de lâcher :

\- Ouai, c’est ça ! Je suis la personne la plus détestable du monde, et t’es content de me voir.

Elle se mit à jouer avec un beau de tissus de son tee-shirt, réfléchissant visiblement à ce par quoi elle allait commencer. Ben ne voulait pas la brusquer alors il referma la porte derrière lui et s’adossa dessus, l’observant en silence. Rey releva un regard étrange vers lui.

\- J’ai passé mon temps à essayer de comprendre, de comprendre vraiment pourquoi tu avais écouté Hux. Je suis pas en colère, parce que c’est moi qui ai merdé, je suis juste curieuse en fait… Pourquoi tu l’as cru ? Est-ce que tu doutais de moi depuis le début ou est-ce que c’était juste la plus belle porte de sortie qu’on t’ait jamais offerte pour te débarrasser de moi et du bébé ?

C’était douloureux de l’entendre dire cela, mais il comprenait ce qu’elle voulait lui dire, ce sentiment qu’elle n’avait jamais été assez bien, même lorsqu’il ignorait tout. Elle aurait dû être sa priorité, le bébé aurait dû passer avant tout, mais ça n’avait pas été le cas. Ça n’avait pas était le cas, parce qu’elle l’avait blessé, et elle le savait.

\- Rey, je… tenta-t-il.

\- Et si c’est le cas, pourquoi tu as tout fait pour que je reste ? Pourquoi tu as été aussi… aussi incroyable, aussi merveilleux ces derniers mois ? Parce qu’avec la meilleure des volontés, je crois que j’arriverai jamais à me pardonner d’avoir tout gâché… Donc, dis-moi pourquoi tu l’as écouté ?

Ils se fixèrent en silence un moment. Il était paniqué, incertain de ce qu’il devait lui dire, mais aussi de ce qu’elle attendait de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à parler.

\- Parce que je crois que je me doutais depuis le début que tu ne disais pas la vérité et que je n’étais pas sûr de vouloir de ce bébé avec une personne que je ne connaissais pas… Je faisais tout ça pour la première fois : le couple à plein temps, la vie à deux, le bébé, etc. Et au début, ça m’allait parce que j’étais heureux et que je faisais semblant que ton passé ne comptait pas. Mais quand Hux m’a dit ce que tu faisais, qu’il y avait eu d’autres gars, un autre bébé, je sais pas, je me suis senti trahi, j’avais plus envie de ressentir ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et c’était comme si j’avais toujours su que tu n’étais rien de plus qu’une opportuniste qui avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Et puis…

« Tu dis n’importe quoi ! » se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. En face de lui, Rey était de plus en plus pâle, à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il ne pouvait pas foirer ce moment-là ! Parce que leur avenir, à tous les trois, dépendait de sa sincérité et de sa capacité à lui prouver qu’il était quelqu’un de fiable, quelqu’un sur qui elle pouvait compter, à qui elle pouvait se confier, qui serait capable de lui pardonner. Il inspira profondément, se détacha de la porte pour venir s’accroupir devant elle. Il attrapa l’une de ses mains entre ses doigts, la détailla un moment comme s'il avait s'agi d'un véritable trésor, avant d’annoncer :

\- En fait, tout ce que je viens de dire, c’est de la merde, c’est un putain de mensonge.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle, perdue.

Il planta ses iris sombres dans les siennes, plus déterminé que jamais à tout lui dire.

\- Je savais dès le début que tu ne me disais pas tout, mais je m’en foutais. Je m’en foutais parce que je me disais que tu me le dirais quand tu te sentirais prête. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que tu m’as dit "bonjour" à cette soirée, bien avant l’alcool, bien avant qu’on s’embrasse ou qu’on fasse l’amour. J’étais à tes pieds avec ce simple « bonjour », Rey. Et j’ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais quand je l’ai enfin fait, je me suis rendu compte que je n’existerai plus jamais sans toi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne me projetais plus sans toi ni le bébé à mes côtés. Alors quand cette ordure a dit que tu retournerais vers lui, que tu me quitterais, que tu m’avais menti depuis le début, j’ai vrillé. Tu allais m’abandonner, ça allait de soi, pourquoi est-ce que tu serais restée ?

\- Alors tu m’as repoussée sans me laissais me justifier ?

\- Oui, pas sans t’avoir dit que je t’aimais mais suffisamment pour que tu t'en ailles.

Elle retira ses doigts des siens, blessée. Elle était en colère à présent, Ben le voyait à la façon dont elle contractait sa mâchoire et à la couleur de ses joues. Elle lui en voulait à lui, mais surtout à elle-même, et elle se maudissait intérieurement de naître pas parvenu à lui dire la vérité avant que Hux ne vienne répandre son venin. 

\- Tu n’as écouté que cet enfoiré sans me laisser la chance de m’expliquer ! s’emporta-t-elle. Tu t’es convaincu tout seul que je te quitterais alors que je n’ai jamais, pas une seconde, pas un instant, pensé à le faire ces derniers mois ! Je me battais pour trouver tous les moyens possibles de rester ! Je me suis battue, Ben, pour pouvoir vivre cet avenir dont je rêvais avec toi ! Tu ne m’as pas donné le temps ni la possibilité de te montrer que je voulais rester !

\- Rey… tenta-t-il encore.

Mais elle se leva pour lui échapper, ses bras soutenant son ventre gonflé. Il se redressa à son tour, lui laissant l’espace dont elle avait besoin. Elle était en souffrance, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Mais il fallait qu’elle puisse lui dire tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur pour aller de l’avant, tourner cette foutue page. Le visage strié de larmes, elle se retourna vers lui, croisant ses bras au-dessus de son abdomen. Elle reprit, la voix tremblante :

\- Donc je suppose que tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis une menteuse : je me suis menti à moi-même en me convaincant que je parviendrais à échapper à tout ça, que tu comprendrais. Mais je me débrouille super bien, regarde ? Presque huit mois de grossesse et je suis capable de me gérer toute seule.

Le silence s’installa dans la pièce. Evidemment qu’elle s’en sortait sans lui, c’était la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu’il n’avait jamais vue. Oui mais voilà, il n’avait pas envie qu’elle soit capable de tout faire sans lui. Il voulait qu’elle ait besoin de lui, qu’elle se repose sur lui, qu’elle le cherche dans ses angoisses, qu’elle l’appelle dans ses cauchemars. Et d’après l’éclat de détresse dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, il devina que c’était ce qu’elle désirait aussi. Elle essayait de le repousser pour le protéger, pour le préserver de ce qu’elle était.

\- Quoi, t’as plus rien à me dire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je réfléchis… avoua-t-il.

\- A quoi ?

\- A la manière de te dire que je t’aime, que j’ai envie de savoir la vérité et que je suis désolé…

\- Arrête ça ! s’emporta-t-elle. Arrête d’être aussi parfait, aussi compréhensif ! Les mecs comme toi, ça existe que dans les films ! Tu sais très bien que j’en vaux pas la peine !

\- Ça aussi c’est une phrase de Hux ? asséna-t-il.

Elle s’approcha de lui pour tenter de lui administrer une claque cinglante, mais il stoppa son poignet dans l’étau de sa main. Il profita de cette proximité pour la serrer contre lui, mais elle se débâtie vivement, le repoussant de toutes ses forces, sa cage thoracique le lançant atrocement au niveau de sa blessure. Il lâcha prise et elle recula de plusieurs pas, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Puis elle se mit à crier :

\- Tu ne m’aimes pas ! Tu ne peux pas m’aimer ! Tu ne m’aimes pas moi !

\- Si, toi Rey. C’est toi que j’aime depuis le premier jour.

\- Tu ne me connais pas ! Je suis pourris de l’intérieure ! Arrête de t’accrocher à moi ! Tu vois pas que je te mérite pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas à toi de décider pour moi ! Je te connais mieux que personne ! Je t’aime toi, telle que je te connais, parce que je te connais, Rey ! Pas Rey Palpatine, pas Rebekah Sidius, mais toi. Rey, juste Rey. J’ai pas besoin que tu sois parfaite, je veux juste que tu sois sincère, que tu m’expliques !

Elle secoua la tête, écrasant ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d’entendre ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Et pourtant c’était tellement primordiale qu’elle comprenne cela.

\- Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi et de ce bébé !

Il s’approcha à nouveau, l’enlaçant étroitement, ne bronchant pas malgré tous les coups qu’elle martelait sur son torse. Il acceptait cela comme si sa douleur lui permettrait d’expier tous le tumultes de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle essayait de se libérer, de lui faire lâcher prise à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir.

\- Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il

\- Arrête de t’excuser, arrête ! Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre que je suis mauvaise ? Pourquoi tu vois pas tout ça ? Pourquoi tu voudrais rester ?

Elle essayait de le briser, de le faire fuir à nouveau. Oui mais voilà, Ben Solo n’était pas près de s’en aller, ni maintenant, ni plus jamais. Elle pouvait lui dire toutes les horreurs du monde, il allait les encaisser sans broncher. C’était pour ça qu’il était venu, pour la récupérer. Et c’était pour cela aussi que Rey avait choisi de se réfugier chez Leia, qu'elle l'ait fait consciemment ou non.

\- Pardonne-moi, Rey… Je t’aime.

\- T’es un putain de traître ! pleura-t-elle, changeant soudain dans sa détresse, perdue dans sa douleur. Tu m’as laissé tomber quand j’avais le plus besoin de toi, quand j’avais besoin que tu me protèges de Hux et de la personne que j’étais avant toi ! J’avais besoin de toi, putain ! J’avais besoin qu’on m’écoute, pour une fois dans ma vie !

\- Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu vas te lasser et tu vas nous abandonner, moi et le bébé. Personne est jamais resté pour moi, pourquoi ça serait différent ? T’as aucune raison de rester ! Je suis une menteuse, une putain, et une voleuse !

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vous quitterai jamais Rey, je vais rester, je le jure.

\- On m’a toujours laissé tomber, on s’est toujours servi de moi, pourquoi tu serais différent ? Parce que tu as conscience que de recueillir et de faire la charité à une putain engrossée comme moi, ça ne suffit pas à faire de toi quelqu’un de bien !

Toute la douleur qui habitait Rey meurtrie le brun au plus profond de son être. Elle était cruelle dans le seul but qu’il la déteste, qu’il la méprise. Mais il serait différent, il le fallait, il le devait. Dans un geste désespéré, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques instants, elle répondit au baiser, leurs larmes se mélangeant, puis elle le repoussa, secouant à nouveau la tête, tentant de se libérer.

\- Non ! sanglota-t-elle. Je te crois pas… Je peux pas te croire ! Tu m’as fait tellement mal, Ben ! A cause de toi je me suis jamais autant détestée de toute ma vie ! A cause de toi, j’ai douté de pouvoir garder ce bébé ! J’ai remis en cause toute mon existence merdique ! J’ai jamais aimé personne comme je t’aime ! Je n’ai jamais rien vécu de pire que ce regard horrible que tu avais sur moi !

\- Rey, je t’avais dit que j’allais faire une connerie. J’ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. J’aurais dû t’écouter, j’aurais dû te dire que je me fichais pas mal de ton passé, que je n’avais pas besoin d’une preuve pour savoir que j’étais le père de cet enfant. Mais j’étais blessé et perdu…Je te demande pardon…

Elle était à bout de force, secouant toujours la tête, les yeux fermés, incapable de le croire, perdue dans son chagrin et sa douleur. Pourtant il était là, contre elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Non… Tu mens… Ça peut pas être réel… Tu ne peux pas me pardonner…

\- Rey, je t’en supplie.

Elle lâcha prise, passant soudain ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage contre lui, hurlant entre ses pleurs, expiant toute la peur, la tristesse et l’abandon qu’elle avait ressenti. Il resserra son étreinte autour d’elle, sentant contre son propre ventre le bébé qui donnait de petits coups réguliers.

\- C’est fini, je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Promit-il.

\- Pardon… pleura-t-elle. Je te demande pardon… Pourquoi es-tu aussi merveilleux ? Oh, Ben, pardon…

\- Je ne te quitterai plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as fait de moi ? Pourquoi je suis plus capable de vivre sans toi ? Je suis plus capable de rien qu’en t’es pas là ! C’est pas vrai que je m’en sors sans toi, je suis en train de me noyer quand t’es loin de moi ! Je t’aime ! Je t’aime à en crever ! Je suis désolée...

A cette déclaration il reprit son visage entre ses mains, l’embrassant avec tout l’amour dont il était capable, quittant ses lèvres pour déposer ensuite des baisers sur ses joues, son front, son cou, ses épaules, avant de revenir à sa bouche. Ils n’étaient plus que baisers, étreintes et larmes. Il l’entraîna délicatement vers le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Là, sur les draps froids, ils s’enlacèrent, s’embrassèrent longuement, savourant le gout de ces retrouvailles. Ils mirent un certain temps à s’apaiser, à calmer leurs angoisses, leurs sanglots et leurs tremblements. Elle dessina du bout de son index chaque trait de son visage, murmurant son prénom à répétition, retraçant la coupure qui le marquait à présent. Il l’imita, effleurant ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, soufflant son nom comme une litanie. Ben se sentait plus épuisé que jamais, lui qui avait était si calme ces derniers mois, il venait de vivre sans aucun doute l’une des journées les plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie.

Rey, les iris plongées dans celles de son vis-à-vis, remonta son tee-shirt jusque sous sa poitrine, et délicatement, elle prit les mains de Ben pour les poser contre son abdomen. Puis elle se tourna sur le dos et le brun vint poser sa joue contre le ventre, écoutant avec attention les battements de cœurs du bébé, mélangés à ceux de la jeune femme. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre la peau douce de Rey, juste au-dessus du nombril, et murmura, comme il l’avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, le mot « bébé » à plusieurs reprises. Et comme si l’enfant se souvenait de se contact, Ben sentit une main appuyer contre ses lèvres de l’autre côté de l’épiderme.

Rey passa une main dans ses cheveux, écoutant en se calmant la voix grave de Ben qui expliquait des choses insensées au bébé, des histoires chevaleresques dans lesquelles Rey était une princesse guerrière merveilleuse. Il s’excusait beaucoup, demandait pardon au petit être, pardon pour lui, pardon pour elle, et il semblait voir dans cette pression contre sa bouche une sorte de réponse à ses paroles. Puis il se mis à pleurer, émotionnellement à bout de force, et la jeune femme lui fit signe de venir dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, se soutenant sur ses coudes par peur de l’écraser pendant qu’elle caressait ses cheveux, lui soufflant des paroles de réconfort. Il se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder avant de promettre :

\- Je vais me rattraper, je le jure. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir…

\- Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner. Le coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu es revenu, pour moi, pour le bébé… Merci.

Il se perdait dans ses yeux, dans cette main qu’elle avait posé sur sa joue, dans toute l’adoration qu’elle semblait éprouver pour lui, le regard brillant, un sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres fines. Elle semblait avoir du mal à réaliser qu’il se trouvait là, qu’il allait lui donner une chance de se racheter, de s’expliquer, de se rattraper.

\- Je t’aime, et je veux vraiment ce bébé avec toi… murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit davantage, plus émue que jamais, les yeux brillants.

\- Je t’aime, Ben. Et je ne peux pas te promettre beaucoup de choses, parce que je n’ai rien d’autre que mon cœur à t’offrir, mais je peux te jurer qu’on va se reconstruire. Et on va se construire tous les trois, toi, moi, et la crevette. Sourit-elle.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, ne se séparant d’elle que lorsque le souffle lui manqua. Ils s’installèrent ensuite l’un contre l’autre sur le grand matelas, se blottissant dans les bras l’un de l’autre avec tendresse et au bout de quelques minutes, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil apaisant qu’ils avaient attendus pendant si longtemps.


	18. Pervenche

Lorsque Ben ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée au dehors. Il remarqua aussi qu’on lui avait retiré ses chaussures et qu’on avait placé sur Rey et lui une couverture épaisse. Il penserait à remercier sa mère pour ça. Dans ses bras, la brunette dormait encore profondément, sa respiration régulière, sa main droite solidement agrippée à son pull, comme si elle avait peur qu’il s’en aille. Il bougea légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder plus confortablement et inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de lui, se blottissant dans sa chaleur, murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement, paniquée. Elle regarda tout autour d’elle, recouvrant peu à peu la mémoire, jusqu’à poser ses yeux sur Ben. Elle le fixa un moment.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui...Sourit-il.

\- C’est ce que tu répondrais si tu étais un rêve…

Il s’assit à côté d’elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, passant sa main dans les bouches chocolat, attendant qu’elle quitte entièrement le pays des songes et se rende compte qu’il était réellement revenu pour elle, qu’il était resté et qu’il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, l’embrassant si ardemment que Ben du s’allonger alors qu’elle se penchait au-dessus de lui. Puis elle s’écarta brusquement, s’asseyant sur ses talons, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s’enquit-il.

\- Oui, bébé bouge beaucoup en ce moment, je pense qu’on l’a contrarié.

Après une nouvelle grimace, elle se rallongea à ses cotés, posant sa tête sur la clavicule de Ben, dessinant de petit cercle sur son ventre gonflé pour apaiser l’enfant. Puis elle attrapa l’une des mains de Ben et la posa sur son abdomen. Le silence leur convenait pour le moment, ils appréciaient le calme de cette fin de journée, de cette fin d’épreuve, de cette fin de tourmente. Puis Rey se risqua à demander :

\- Tu veux savoir ou tu préfères pas ?

Ben hésita un moment. Pas qu’il ne veille pas connaitre sa version des faits, justes qu’il n’avait pas forcément envie de l’entendre déconstruire leur histoire. Mais s’ils voulaient aller de l’avant, c’était indispensable. Plus de mensonges, jamais. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane avant de répondre.

\- Je t’écoute.

Elle se racla la gorge, réfléchissant quelques instants au moment de sa vie qu’elle devait choisir comme début pour ses mésaventures. Puis, inspirant profondément, elle se jeta à l’eau.

\- A la mort de Maz, je me suis retrouvée sans rien, juste de quoi me trouver un petit appartement. Mon salaire de serveuse suffisait pas, alors j’ai commencé… J’ai commencé à faire des trucs à des mecs contre de l’argent. J’avais 18 ans et j’étais complètement perdue. C’est là que Hux est arrivé, avec ses belles promesses et ses sourires.

Ben sentit son ventre se contracter à ce nom, Rey dut le sentir parce qu’elle ramena ses doigts contre ses lèvres, déposant un doux baiser dessus pour le détendre. Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Ça devait être l’affaire d’une fois, je devais coucher avec un type et lui faire les poches ensuite. Mais il m’a convaincu de recommencer, encore et encore. Il disait que j’étais bonne qu’à ça, qu’on faisait rien de mal, que personne d’autre que lui voudrait de moi.

Le brun n’avait jamais souhaité de mal à personne, mais aujourd’hui, juste pour ce genre d’enflure, il imaginait les pires tortures possibles. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant de nouveau sur la voix douce de Rey, qui semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Et puis je suis tombée enceinte. Hux a dit qu’on pourrait s’en servir contre Snap Wexley, un pilote de course avec qui j’avais eu une relation non protégée. J’avais 19 ans et j’étais complètement paniquée alors j’ai fait tout ce que Hux me demandait. Snap a donné une grosse somme d’argent en échange de mon silence. Il a dit qu’il voulait rien avoir à faire avec le bébé, qu’il voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ou me revoir. Et évidement, Hux a pris l'argent, et j'ai du me débrouiller pour m'en sortir. J'ai cumulé les jobs, les heures de travail. J'avais pris le temps d'aménager un jolie coin dans mon appartement, avec un petit lit, et tout. Mais quatre mois plus tard, j’ai fait une fausse couche… Toute seule dans mon appart…

Instinctivement elle enserra son ventre, comme pour s’assurer que « la crevette » n’avait pas disparu. Le cœur se Ben se brisa en comprenant qu’elle avait dû traverser cela toute seule, qu’elle avait été manipulée, utilisée comme un pion. Elle avait dû tellement souffrir, seule, abandonnée sur le bas-côté comme si elle ne valait rien. Et la perte de l’enfant avait dû la mener plus bas que terre… Ben la serra dans ses bras, déposant des baisers papillons dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, son corps agité de sanglots silencieux, essuyant ses larmes de temps à autre. Rey se redressa un peu pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de Ben avant de reprendre place contre son torse.

\- C'était un petit garçon... Il y avait du sang partout, j'étais complètement perdue. Alors j'ai appelé Tallie. Je savais pas quoi faire avec ce petit corps pas finit d’être formé, alors je lui ai fait un petit lit dans une boite à chaussure, avec des peluches et tout. Tallie m’a aidé à aller à l’hôpital. Ils se sont chargés de mon bébé et ils m’ont soignée, Tallissan s’est chargée du reste. On a fait une petite cérémonie, toutes les deux, rien qu’elle et moi. Elle m’a jamais rien demandé sur le sujet, je crois qu’elle avait trop peur de me faire du mal. Hux, de son côté, avait déjà dépensé tout l’argent de Snap en drogue et autre, il restait plus rien pour moi... Il m’a laissé trois mois tranquille, puis ça a recommencé. Les soirées, le sexe, le vol. Et puis un jour il est arrivé en m’annonçant qu’il avait trouvé un gros poisson.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Il m’a expliqué que t’étais un gosse de riche, que t’étais déprimé, que ça serait facile de t’avoir parce que t’étais une connaissance de Tallie. Mais j’ai pas pu. Tu peux croire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, mais te faire du mal, j’en étais incapable ce soir-là. J’ai regretté tout de suite d’avoir mis de la drogue dans ton verre, j’avais envie de m’enfuir mais je pouvais pas bouger. Je pouvais pas partir en sachant que je te reverrai peut-être jamais.

Elle s’accrocha à lui, comme si elle avait peur à nouveau d’être séparée de lui. Ben décrivit de petits cercles dans son dos, pour tenter de la détendre, de la rassurer. Contre lui, il sentit à nouveau la « crevette » s’agiter. Comme Rey gardait le silence, se perdant dans ses pensées, ce fut lui qui relança la conversation.

\- Mais le lendemain, tu as paniqué.

Elle soupira longuement, se redressant pour s’assoir maladroitement en tailleur dans le lit, ses doigts caressant son ventre dans le but d’apaiser le bébé. Ce dernier paraissait très agité. Les yeux posés sur son abdomen, elle reprit :

\- Je suis partie parce que j’ai pris peur, j’ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais si fort, si vite, pour quelqu’un que je connaissais pas vraiment. Hux étais hors de lui quand il a su que je ne t’avais rien pris, il m’a dit des choses horribles, des trucs qui m’ont donné envie de mourir. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c’était le souvenir que j’avais de toi, de ce que tu m’avais dit, de la façon dont tu avais pris soin de moi. Tu me manquais constamment, s’en était presque viscérale, mais j’osais pas revenir, je savais pas comment faire. Je voulais plus qu’on me touche. J’avais peur que ça t’efface de ma peau… Et puis il y a eu la crevette. Hux l’a appris en fouillant dans mes poubelles, là où il cachait une partie de ses cachetons, il est tombé sur un test. Il a dit que c’était ma chance pour te mettre le grapin dessus, pour me racheter auprès de lui, pour réparer mon erreur. Je voulais pas te faire ça, je voulais vraiment pas…

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, et elle essuya rageusement une nouvelle larme. Ben avait appris, au cours des mois où ils avaient vécu ensemble, qu’elle détestait pleurer, qu’elle avait l’impression que ça la rendait fragile et faible. Mais elle se laissait souvent aller aux sanglots devant lui, et il prenait à présent cela comme un signe de confiance, un signe qu’elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, qu’elle savait qu’il ne la jugerait pas sur ses émotions.

Elle avait le droit de pleurer, elle avait des raisons plus que valables d’être épuisée et en proie au chagrin. Pourtant, malgré ses larmes, elle avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Une force de la nature, un courage sans borne. Ben se redressa à son tour, s’installant en tailleur face à elle, suffisamment près pour que leurs genoux se touchent. Puis il posa ses mains sur son ventre, sentant dans ses paumes et contre ses doigts les petits pieds de l’enfant qui tapaient encore par moment. Rey émis un petit rire ému en se rendant compte que le bébé ne frappait que contre les mains du brun.

\- Je crois que la crevette est fâchée contre moi… sourit-il.

\- Non, elle est juste pressée de te rencontrer parce que je ne fais que parler de toi depuis le premier jour…

Son regard noisette s’encra dans le sien, et malgré la pénombre de la chambre, ce contact visuel fit frissonner le brun. Rey posa ses mains par-dessus celles de Ben.

\- Ben, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te voulais aucun mal… Le jour où je suis venu te dire que j’étais enceinte, je… Je ne voulais pas te faire ça…

\- C’est pour ça que tu as été aussi exécrable ?

\- Je voulais que tu me détestes, je voulais que tu me trouves répugnante, que tu me repousses. Mais tu as été tellement calme, tu t’es mis à vraiment réfléchir à la question, parce que ça avait de l’importance pour toi, tu voulais qu’on se pose, qu’on en discute, et je m’en suis encore plus voulu. Parce que tu es quelqu’un de vraiment bien, Ben, et j’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi. Les filles comme moi, c’est pas sensé tomber sur les mecs comme toi. Les filles comme moi, c'est pas sensé trouver de sauveur ou de prince charmant... 

Pourquoi était-elle convaincue que c’était lui la perle rare ? Alors qu’il ne s’imaginait plus un instant vivre sans elle, comme s’il l’avait cherchée toute sa vie durant. Les filles comme elle ne tombaient pas sur les hommes comme lui parce que les hommes comme lui, ça se laisse mourir de faim dans un appartement merdique à ressasser tout ce qu’ils ont loupé dans leurs vies. Alors Ben commençait sérieusement à douter d’avoir un jour été le héros dans cette histoire. En vérité, Rey s’était sauvée toute seule, sans lui, mais elle avait choisi de l’aimer, de rester à ses côtés. Ce qui, pour le jeune Solo, lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial.

\- Rey, tu es une bonne personne à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Tu es forte, merveilleuse, courageuse, intelligente, belle, bornée et talentueuse. Je ne connais personne de meilleur que toi.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu m’aimes bien… sourit-elle.

\- Non, je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que c’est la vérité.

Elle se rapprocha pour l’embrasser et il lui rendit son baiser avec une ardeur non dissimulée. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il l’aimer, il n’y avait rien de plus vrai que ce sentiment tenace qui faisait battre son cœur. L’enfant donna un coup plus fort que les autres et Rey s’éloigna en grimaçant. Puis, les yeux une fois de plus fixés sur son ventre rond, elle se décida à poursuivre son récit, pressée d’en finir avec toute cette histoire.

\- J’ai essayé d’échapper à Hux pendant un moment, mais il revenait toujours à la charge. Un soir, il était complètement bourré, il est arrivé avec un couteau et il a dit qu’il allait dégager le bébé si je continuais de refuser de coucher avec lui. Je me suis enfuie, et je savais pas où aller, Tallie était pas là, alors je suis venu chez toi. Et puis on s’est disputé et retour à la case départ. Hux était là quand Tallie a appelé pour dire que tu arrivais. La suite tu la connais, coups, hôpital, déménagement. J’ai tout fait pour qu’il me laisse tranquille, j’ai porté plainte, j’ai changé de numéro de téléphone, mais il a réussi à me retrouver. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, je voulais être avec toi, je voulais être heureuse et te rendre heureux, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait pour moi. Mais il est revenu...

\- L’appel au bar, le soir du karaoké, c’était lui ?

\- Oui… avoua-t-elle. Il m'a pas vraiment demandé de venir coucher avec lui, il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il savait qui tu étais, où tu habitais, que j'était rien de plus qu'une salope et tu allais finir par t'en rendre compte. Que j'étais à lui, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de croire aux contes de fées, que j'arrête de jouer la jeune femme amoureuse et la future maman, parce que j'étais rien de plus qu'une traînée. Je lui ai répondu qu'il se trompait, que tu m'aimais, que je t'avais déjà confié beaucoup de choses, que tu étais resté. Alors il a rit, froidement, et il a dit : "Tu es certaine de lui avoir tout dit, Rey ? Même pour le bébé ? Parce que ça serait dommage qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? "

Ben entrelaça leurs doigts sur la peau tendue de Rey, déposant de doux baisers sur sa joue, capturant de ses lèvres les dernières larmes qui terminaient leurs courses sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? murmura-t-il.

\- J’avais peur que tu veuilles plus de moi, que tu nous abandonnes, moi et le bébé, et je voulais pas que la crevette traverse la même merde que moi. Cet enfant, c’est la meilleure décision de toute ma vie, il fallait que je pense à lui avant tout. Alors je pouvais pas tout risquer. Et en même temps... En même temps ça me tuait de te mentir. Tu comprends pas quand je te dis que tu es la plus merveilleuse personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais c'est la vérité ! Je suis tellement, tellement amoureuse de toi Ben, que j'ai pas les mots pour te l'expliquer... Mon existence c'était un trou béant, le néant, un trou noir, et au milieu de tout ça, il y a eu toi ! Toi, Ben ! Ça me parait tellement impossible que tu me pardonnes, que tu veuilles encore de moi, que tu veuilles de cet enfant avec moi ! Mon univers tout entier, c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi, comme si j'avais passé ma vie à te chercher. Et je pensais que j'aurai le temps de tout te dire, de tout t'avouer avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit... Mais je me suis trompée... Je me suis trompée, et je te demande pardon...

Elle avait géré tout cela, seule, les épaules solides, se rassurant en se disant que son silence lui permettrait de garder Ben à ses côtés, qu’elle se confierait plus tard, qu’il la protégerait, qu’il était différent, meilleur que tous les autres. Oui, mais il avait échoué, il l’avait abandonnée, il lui avait tourné le dos, il avait été égoïste. Il avait merdé. Et pourtant elle se tenait là, devant lui, prête à lui accorder toutes les chances qu’il lui demandait, persuadée qu’il était tellement mieux qu’elle. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Croire qu’elle allait le quitter alors que c’était lui qui se trompait depuis le début ? Comment était-il possible de passer à coté de sa moitié, de son âme-soeur ? On ne lui avait jamais dit tout ce qu'elle lui déclarait ce soir, c'était beau, ça faisait palpiter son cœur. C'était d'autant plus merveilleux qu'il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'elle ressentait, il l'éprouvait aussi.

Il relâcha ses doigts pour pouvoir encadrer son doux visage de ses mains et déposa un baiser sincère et appuyé sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui demandait une nouvelle fois pardon, un baiser qui lui disait "je t'aime". Et elle le lui rendit, s’agrippant à son pull, se rapprochant maladroitement, s’asseyant dans le creux de ses jambes, ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches. Ben enlaça sa taille, la portant un peu plus contre lui, ressentant les petits coups de pieds insistants contre son abdomen.

Ce fut Rey qui mit fin au baiser, posant son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se mélangeant, les paupières closes. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, le serrant fort contre elle, avec ses jambes, avec ses bras, avec tout son corps, si étroitement qu’elle lui fit presque mal. Ben embrassa son cou, son épaule, à plusieurs reprises, se rendant soudain compte qu’il pleurait. C’était violent, ça agitait sa cage thoracique en des sursauts douloureux, lui coupant le souffle, lui brûlant la gorge et les yeux. Elle tenta de le rassurer avec des mots tendres, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t’aime… murmura-t-elle pour l’apaiser. Je te demande pardon...

\- Je vais tuer cette enflure. Sanglota-t-il. Je vais le tuer…

\- C’est fini…

\- Il ne te touchera plus jamais ! Sur ma vie, il ne touchera plus jamais un seul de tes cheveux !

\- C’est fini Ben… Je suis désolée...

Il la repoussa doucement, suffisamment pour prendre son visage en coupe et pouvoir plonger son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- On va se débarrasser de lui, ok ? On va prendre un avocat, on va l’envoyer pourrir en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Je vais te protéger Rey, je vais vraiment le faire cette fois ! jura-t-il.

\- Tu me laisseras pas tomber ? Même s'il dit des horreurs sur moi ? Parce qu'il va en dire, Ben. Je suis pas une étoile comme toi, moi...

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, peu importe ce que n'importe qui pourra dire. Plus de mensonges Rey, plus de passé caché, d'accord ?

\- Oui...

\- On va se relever. Toi et moi on va reprendre notre vie à deux sans plus jamais se cacher quoi que ce soit. 

\- Et si un jour on se sépare ?

\- Ça m’empêchera pas de m’assurer que tu vas bien et de prendre soin de notre enfant. Si un jour on se sépare, tu feras toujours partie de ma famille et de ma vie, tu comprends ?

Elle ne serait plus jamais seule, il ne le permettrait pas. Il allait veiller sur elle et sur leur bébé jusqu’à son dernier jour.

\- Tu vas pas disparaître ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Jamais...Promit-il dans un souffle.

Il reposa son front contre le sien, se calmant petit à petit, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, pour finir par enlacer sa taille. La brunette rompit le silence en chuchotant une dernière révélation :

\- Mon vrai nom c’est Rebekah Jazz Isobel Sidious. Palpatine c’était le nom que ma mère donnait à mon grand-père quand il était défoncé… Alors je m’appelle pas vraiment Rey Palpatine…

Il sourit, heureux qu’elle se soit entièrement confiée à lui. Puis il s’écarta, la détaillant d’un regard plein d’amour et de tendresse, avant de demander :

\- Tu voudrais t’appeler comment ?

\- Rey… Juste Rey. Je veux laisser tout le reste derrière moi.

Un interrogation se présenta soudain dans l'esprit du brun, et il se permit de la formuler à voix haute. 

\- Est-ce que ma mère est au courant pour « tout le reste » ? s’enquit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, jouant avec le pull de Ben, fixant soudain avec intérêt le tissu avec une moue d’enfant adorable sur le visage.

\- En grande partie… Je me voyais pas débarquer chez elle et rien lui dire, alors je lui ai révélé les grandes lignes...

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ?

\- Rien pendant un moment, elle m'a fixé longtemps, ça m'a fait peur. Puis elle s'est levée, elle s'est servi un café et elle a dit : "Quand j'ai rencontré Han Solo, il volait des voitures."

Ben fut extrêmement surpris de cette nouvelle. C’était la première fois qu’il entendait parler de cette histoire. Son père, voleur de voiture ? Mais comment c'était possible ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est ce qu’elle m’a dit. Et puis elle m'a raconté tout le reste : ils se sont rencontrés parce qu’il essayait de lui piquer sa voiture, elle l’a attrapé, et puis coup de foudre, bisous, mariage, bébé, divorce, mariage, divorce, mariage, etc. 

\- Elle ne m’avait jamais raconté ça…

\- Je suppose que tu tiens ton attirance pour les « scavenger » de Leia. Sourit-elle.

Puis elle déposa des dizaines de baisers papillons sur tout son visage, le faisant rire. Une porte claqua soudain au rez-de chaussé, et d’un air entendu, ils se décidèrent à quitter la chambre. Rey restait solidement accrochée au bras de Ben, comme si elle avait peur qu’il s’en aille ou qu’il parte en fumée. Suivant les bruits de pas et de sac plastiques, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Leia releva les yeux de son activité à leur entrée et leur accorda un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ah, voilà les deux marmottes ! Je suis allé faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir.

Décidément, quel changement ! Leia qui faisait ses courses elle-même ! Le brun aida Rey à s’installer sur l’une des chaises, contourna le plan de travail avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Leia fut légèrement surprise, mais referma vite ses bras autour de lui.

\- Merci...Murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient émus tous les deux. Lui parce qu’il se rendait compte qu’il avait peut-être été injuste envers Leia, et elle parce qu’elle était heureuse de retrouver son enfant. De le retrouver vraiment, ou peut-être de le trouver tout simplement. Ils se séparèrent dans un sourire et il se proposa de l’aider à ranger ses achats. Elle accepta d’un hochement de tête. Au milieu de ses courses, elle sortit un énorme pot de crème glacée.

\- Rey, je t’ai trouvé de la glace à l’avocat ! sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? s’écria la brunette, tendant les mains vers le récipient vert, comme une enfant.

Leia le lui donna, attrapant ensuite une cuillère pour la lui tendre.

\- Oui, apparemment c’est très à la mode en ce moment. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Oh Leia, vous êtes la meilleure ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Cela fit rire la mère de Ben. Ce dernier termina de ranger les courses, regardant d’un air amusé la brunette qui tentait, en vain, d’ouvrir le pot, sa langue dépassant de sa bouche dans un tic enfantin de concentration, ses sourcils froncés. Il s’approcha donc, soupirant, feignant l’agacement alors qu’il tendait une main vers la glace. Rey lui donna le pot, et il l’ouvrit en un coup, non sans demander :

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre le dessert ?

La jeune femme releva vers lui de grands yeux brillants, dignes d’un personnage de dessin animé, sa bouche affichant une moue triste.

\- Mais ça a l’air trop bon… dit-elle.

\- Laisse-la faire ce qu’elle veut, de toute façon l’avocat c’est pas vraiment sucré. Intervint Leia.

Rey tira la langue au brun, visiblement très heureuse que sa mère ait pris son partie. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste joueur, et elle le repoussa en râlant. Elle se mit ensuite à manger, visiblement ravie du gout que la glace verte avait. Leia tendit une planche à découper, un couteau et un poivron à son fils, lui demandant gentiment de le couper pour le repas de ce soir. Il s’exécuta après s’être lavé les mains, s’installant à coté de Rey qui le regardait faire avec beaucoup d’attention.

\- Je peux rester dormir ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment, quelle question… rit Leia.

\- Qui s’occupe de BB8 ? s’enquit Rey.

\- Poe et Finn l’ont pris chez eux.

Elle eut une drôle d’expression avant de ronchonner :

\- Ils vont encore une fois le rendre malade, à chaque fois ils lui donnent plein de trucs à manger…

\- Ils ont promis de faire attention.

\- Mouais…

Elle n’était pas du tout convaincue, et cela le fit sourire. Se concentrant pour prendre un air sérieux, il ajouta d’une voix grave :

\- Si tu préfères je peux rentrer ce soir et passer le récupérer.

La brunette réagit aussitôt, laissant tomber sa cuillère, s’accrochant de toutes ses forces à son bras, le regard paniqué.

\- Non ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle découvrit son regard espiègle et son sourire amusé et elle se rendit compte qu’il s’était joué d’elle. En grognant, elle cacha son visage rougissant contre le pull de Ben, au niveau de son épaule.

\- Tu l’as fait exprès.

\- Oui, j’avoue. Pouffa-t-il.

Elle releva son visage aux pommettes rosées vers lui, le fixant longuement, jusqu’à ce qu’un sourire n’étire sa bouche fine. Ben la trouva adorable, et son cœur s’accéléra dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi. Chuchota-t-elle, comme s’il s’agissait d’un secret.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il sur le même ton, feignant l’étonnement.

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête avant de préciser un peu plus fort :

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, amoureuse de toi.

\- Vraiment comment ? insista-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Gros comme l’Univers.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir à cette révélation, se mordant la lèvre, plissant les yeux, avant de dire :

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Je crois que moi aussi.

Heureuse et rassurée, Rey déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à sa glace. Ben retourna à ses légumes et vit que Leia lui lançait un regard appuyé, accompagné d’un sourire tendre.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien…

\- Si, dis-moi, t’as eu un regard bizarre maman.

Elle posa son couteau, contournant le plan de travail pour venir se poster à côté de lui. Délicatement, elle prit son visage en main pour le redresser vers elle, le détaillant un moment, le regard ému.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père, Ben. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Et c’est une bonne chose, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c’est une très bonne chose. Sourit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà :) Bientôt la fin ^^


	19. Électrique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un immense merci à Luciefée pour ses conseils et ses corrections <3 <3

Ils déménagèrent seulement quelques jours après tous ces évènements, dans un appartement plus grand, plus lumineux, plus vivant. Poe, Finn et Kaydel étaient venus aider. Tallie avait surtout discuté bébé avec Rey, mais ça n’avait dérangé personne. Il fallait qu’elle se ménage, et d’après ce que disait Connix, elle en faisait déjà beaucoup trop. Mais la grossesse se passait bien, et c’était le plus important pour le moment. On avait décoré tous les murs avec les dessins et les peintures de Rey, on avait agrémenté le sol de tapis, les meubles de lampes et de petites figurines de _La Guerre des Astres_. Pour la chambre du petit être à venir, Rey avait peint dans des teintes magnifiques un immense couché de soleil en face du berceau, des étoiles sur le plafond et des planètes sur les murs. Elle disait que, de cette manière, l’Univers entier allait graviter autour de son bébé. Poe était parvenu à trouver une peluche en forme de crevette d’une taille impressionnante et elle trônait à présent à côté du petit lit.

Pour leur chambre à eux, Leia avait acheté un immense lit à un prix exorbitant que Rey avait immédiatement adopté. Mais malgré la grandeur du matelas, elle continuait de se coller contre Ben dans son sommeil, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à propos d’une « force » et d’un « premier ordre ». En somme, ils étaient chez eux à présent, et ils allaient se reconstruire.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient porté plainte contre Armitage Hux, et la procédure suivait son court. Leia leur payait la meilleure avocate du pays, une certaine Amilyn Holdo qui jusque-là ne les avait jamais déçus. Tout se présentait au mieux pour qu’Armitage finisse derrière les barreaux à l’issue du procès, qui devait avoir lieu dans les quatre prochains mois. On avait vite appris que Rey n’était pas la seule jeune femme dont cette ordure s’était servi, et les charges pour agressions, proxénétismes et trafic de drogues, s’étaient accumulées. Ben se rassurait dans l’attente de le voir condamné en se disant que cette pourriture finirait par avoir ce revers de fortune auquel il échappait depuis si longtemps.

Et puis dans la foulée, le livre de Ben avait été accepté par un éditeur et il ne tarderait pas à être publié. Rey avait insisté pour le lire en « avant-première » et avait pleuré plusieurs fois. Il avait été touché de son implication dans l’histoire et de l’émotion qu’elle avait ressenti pour les protagonistes. Elle avait adoré la fin, ce qui était un excellent compliment étant donné qu’elle se satisfaisait rarement des épilogues littéraires ou cinématographiques. Dans le but de fêter la nouvelle de la publication de Ben, Rey avait insisté pour faire une petite soirée entre amis. On avait donc invité Finn, Poe, Kaydel et Tallie pour un apéritif dinatoire.

La brunette avait cuisiné toute la journée sans que Ben ne parvienne à l’en dissuader. Elle avait préparé des amuses bouches et des mini-burgers pour un régiment entier et avait stocké dans le frigo assez de « Champomy » pour remplir une piscine. Mais elle était heureuse, alors le fils de Leia n’avait rien dit.

Ils étaient donc tous assis dans le salon, quand Poe s’exclama :

\- Je n’en reviens pas que tu soit bientôt publié ! J’étais convaincu que ça n’arriverait jamais !

Finn se frappa le front du plat de la main, exaspéré. Cette réaction fit sourire Ben et Tallie qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Il semblait parfois à deux doigts de crucifier Dameron, et c’était à mourir de rire.

\- Poe, tu sais toujours comment dire les choses… grommela-t-il.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c’est : Wow _,_ Ben, tout le chemin que tu as fait en moins d’un an, c’est incroyable !

Finn se retourna vers son compagnon, l’attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer énergiquement en s’écriant :

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça tout de suite, bon sang ?!

Dameron se libéra avant de venir claquer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres pour l’apaiser. Cela fut extrêmement efficace et Finn rougit violement, buvant une gorgée de jus de pomme pétillant avec empressement. Tallissan pouffa dans son coin, bientôt imitée par Rey, à qui Finn lança un regard faussement réprobateur.

\- Merci Poe, glissa Ben.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça, puis il lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou il y a de l’avocat dans tous les petits fours ?

Ben lui répondit sur le même ton, mettant ses mains autour de son oreille, comme s’il lui confiait le plus grand des secrets.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, je n’ai pas réussi à l’en dissuader…

\- C’est bien ce que je me disais…

\- C’est quoi ces messes basses ? intervint Tallissan.

\- De quoi je me mêle Tallie ? rétorqua Poe. Occupe-toi de ta brioche au four !

\- Poe ! s’exclama Rey, outrée.

Dameron haussa les épaules, roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, comme exaspéré par la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Oh ça va, on peut bien faire des vannes ! soupira-t-il. Tu le surnommes comment toi ton bébé ? Le coquillage ? Le bigorneau ?

Tallissan fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente et vexée alors qu’elle posait ses mains sur son ventre déjà bien rebondit.

\- T’es trop chiant, râla Kaydel.

\- Mais quoi, c’est une vraie question ! insista-t-il.

Et il se mit à les fixer avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réponse. Alors, après un long soupire, Kaydel répondit :

\- Le grain de riz…

\- Le grain de riz ? Mais c’est génial ! s’exclama-t-il. Le grain de riz et la crevette, et hop, ça fait une paella !

Ben recracha sa gorgée de Champomy en explosant de rire. Il toussa ensuite, en se frappant énergiquement le torse, incapable de calmer son fou rire. Poe le rejoignit vite et ils partirent dans des éclats de rires incontrôlables, comme deux gamins. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé, et c’était vraiment agréable.

\- Mais ne rigole pas toi ! Tu l’encourages ! le gronda Rey dans un sourire, en lui frappant gentiment le bras.

\- C’était un peu drôle quand même… avoua la compagne de Tallissan, réprimant difficilement l’hilarité transmise par Ben et Poe.

\- Kaydel ! s’offusqua Tallie.

Poe était incapable de retrouver son sérieux et à chaque fois qu’il essayait de se calmer, le ventre douloureux, les yeux remplies de larmes, il retombait sur le regard sombre de Ben, et ils repartaient tous les deux dans un fou rire. Le fils de Leia avait mal aux côtes à force. Rey s’installa soudain sur ses genoux, et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné qui fut incroyablement efficace pour stopper son hilarité.

\- Calmé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Ben hocha vigoureusement la tête, rouge comme une tomate, les yeux grands ouverts. La brune déposa un second baiser, plus rapide avant de se lever, soutenant son ventre.

\- Beurk… dit Poe dans une grimace

Finn lui asséna une claque sonore à l’arrière de la tête. Il se plaignit en frottant la zone endolorie.

\- Je vais chercher le dernier plat, annonça Rey.

\- Rey, mon ange, reste assise tu…, tenta Ben en essayant de se relever.

Elle pressa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se rasseoir avant d’ajouter :

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Ben.

Puis elle partit en direction de la cuisine. Toujours rougissant, le brun se racla la gorge, buvant une nouvelle gorgée pour se donner de la contenance. Encore une fois, Poe prit la parole :

\- Mon ange ? Tu l’appelles « mon ange » ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils réhaussés.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné que tu fasses une réflexion ? soupira Ben.

\- Non c’est juste que « mon ange » c’est un peu poussé, moi je l’aurais appelé « petit lutin », « diablotin » ou « farfadet des sables ».

Il semblait avoir réfléchi à la question en plus ! Tallie attrapa un coussin qu’elle lui lança à la figure pour le faire taire.

\- Et en quoi c’est mieux ? s’exclama-t-elle. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas comment il l’appelle !

Ben était rassuré de voir que Tallissan prenait de plus en plus sa défense, qu’ils échangeaient plus de regards complices et de sourire. Depuis que toute la vérité avait été dévoilée, ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Sans doute parce que la compagne de Kaydel avait passé des jours entiers à le remercier, à lui dire qu’il était quelqu’un de bien et qu’elle regrettait d’avoir pu être aussi infecte avec lui ces dernières années. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il n’avait pas vraiment été quelqu’un d’exemplaire, surtout après la mort de son père. Le principal, c’était qu’ils se respectaient à présent beaucoup, éprouvant l’un pour l’autre une gratitude sincère et profonde.

Dameron allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu’on entendit un fracas dans la cuisine. Ben se leva aussitôt, sautant par-dessus le canapé pour rejoindre Rey dans la pièce voisine. Son cœur s’était accéléré d’un coup, sur le qui-vive. Sur le carrelage, il y avait des morceaux de céramique verte un peu partout, et des petits fours aux pieds de sa compagne. Elle se tenait le ventre, se soutenant au plan de travail, le visage crispé par la douleur mais incapable d’émettre le moindre son. Ben s’avança et elle s’accrocha aussitôt à lui, incapable de marcher seule. Derrière eux, le reste des invités les avaient rejoints.

\- Rey ? s’enquit Tallie.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois que j’ai cassé le plat, s’excusa-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ben, très inquiet.

\- J’ai super mal… avoua-t-elle.

\- On va t’asseoir, d’accord ?

En l’aidant du mieux qu’il pouvait, il essaya de la conduire jusqu’à une chaise, mais elle se plia soudain en deux, laissant échapper une plainte douloureuse entre ses lèvres. Puis il y eu un son liquide et une flaque se forma bientôt à ses pieds.

\- Oh la vache ! Baby is coming ! s’écria Poe.

À cette phrase, Rey releva un regard paniqué vers Ben. Ce dernier analysa la situation, s’imposant de garder son calme. Il fallait agir, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, il suffisait d’appliquer ce qu’on leur avait dit de faire : appeler le docteur Tico, prendre les affaires de Rey et se rendre à l’hôpital. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la future maman et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

\- Non, le docteur a dit qu’il restait une semaine ! sanglota-t-elle.

\- Rey, on va devoir aller à l’hôpital…

\- Mais il devait me rester une semaine, pleura-t-elle, plus angoissée que jamais.

\- Mon ange, ça va bien se passer, ok ? la rassura Ben dans un sourire. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle s’agrippa totalement à lui, le visage strié de larmes. Elle était terrorisée, et c’était normal. Mais il allait veiller sur elle, prendre soin d’elle et du bébé, et tout irait pour le mieux, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. L’enfant était en excellente santé, la mère aussi, et accoucher une semaine avant la date prévue, ça n’avait rien d’anormal.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prête… Je suis pas prête, Ben.

Il savait qu’elle était surtout stressée par l’accouchement en lui-même, parce qu’elle était prête depuis des mois. Elle était d’ailleurs bien plus préparée à l’arrivée de leur enfant que lui. Mais ce n’était certainement pas le moment de le lui dire.

\- Ça va aller. Finn, il y a un sac dans l’armoire de gauche dans la chambre, un gros sac vert, tu peux aller le chercher ?

L’interpellé disparut aussitôt. En face d’eux, Tallie était tétanisée, incapable de savoir comment réagir, ses mains solidement accrochées à son propre abdomen. Kaydel l’entraîna gentiment vers le salon pour la faire s’assoir sur le canapé. Ben soutenait entièrement sa compagne, l’aidant à avancer vers l’entrée de l’appartement, s’arrêtant lorsqu’elle ressentait une nouvelle contraction. Finn réapparut à leurs côtés avec le sac et l’un des énormes nounours de Rey. BB8 s’agitait en aboyant, inquiet de voir la jeune femme dans cet état. Kaydel s’occupa de leur apporter leurs manteaux, le portefeuille de Ben et ses clés de voiture.

\- Poe, tu m’aides avec Rey ? demanda le brun. On va prendre ma voiture.

\- Non ! s’écria Rey. Non je veux que tu restes avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu conduises !

Il n’était pas vraiment en mesure de négocier.

\- Ok, on prend ma caisse ! proposa Dameron derechef. Ben tu montes à l’arrière avec ta belle, Finn tu viens devant avec moi ! Tallie, Kaydel …

\- On va se démerder, ne t’inquiète pas ! assura Kaydel. Allez-y, on vous retrouve à l’hôpital !

\- Quelqu’un peut prévenir ma mère ? demanda Ben.

\- Je m’en charge ! répondit Finn.

Tout le monde fit donc de son mieux pour aider Rey et Solo à atteindre le véhicule. Tallissan avait suivi le mouvement, incapable de rester en arrière alors que sa meilleure amie était dans un tel état de détresse. La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer et à s’arrêter de pleurer, même si son compagnon faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer. Avant de refermer la portière, Tallie déposa un baiser tendre et appuyé sur la joue de son amie, lui assurant qu’elle serait bientôt avec elle. On referma la porte de la voiture et sur la banquette arrière, Ben attacha la brunette et fit de son mieux pour qu’elle soit à peu près confortable malgré les crampes douloureuses. On démarra la voiture, et Poe fit preuve d’un calme exemplaire au volant, roulant prudemment malgré la situation. Ben se chargea d’appeler le docteur en charge de Rey, et Finn contacta Leia. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Mais évidemment, avec leur chance incroyable, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt bloqués dans un embouteillage interminable. À croire que toute la ville avait décidé de venir précisément sur cette avenue ce soir. Ils avançaient à une lenteur crispante et insupportable.

\- Ça fait trop mal ! pleura Rey après une nouvelle contraction.

\- Respire, on est presque arrivé, tenta Ben.

\- J’ai peur… Ben, j’ai super peur…

\- Ça va bien se passer, Rey. Je ne te laisse pas une minute, d’accord. Pourquoi on n’avance pas ? s’emporta-t-il.

\- C’est bloqué ! On est samedi, c’est la merde pour circuler ! expliqua Poe, impuissant.

La brune se blottit un peu plus contre son compagnon, prenant l’une de ses mains pour qu’il la pose sur son ventre, pensant surement que cela allait la soulager. Puis elle émit à nouveau un son plaintif et elle releva son regard larmoyant vers le fils de Leia.

\- Je suis désolée… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Rey, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il tendrement.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, replaçant délicatement ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Mais on n’a même pas pu fêter ton livre…

\- Tu rigoles ? Je vais être papa ce soir, est-ce que ce n’est pas le plus beau des cadeaux ? sourit-il.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, gémissant de douleur. Heureusement, l’avenue se dégagea petit à petit, et ils arrivèrent enfin à l’hôpital après un temps interminable. Finn partit en reconnaissance pour réclamer un fauteuil roulant. Ben et Poe aidèrent la future maman à quitter l’habitacle. Le brun la soutenait presque entièrement tant elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Finn arriva en courant avec une infirmière qui aida la jeune femme à s’installer. Puis on les conduisit à l’intérieur rapidement.

\- Combien de temps entre les contractions ? demanda l’infirmière.

\- Quatre minutes je crois… répondit Rey.

\- Quatre minutes ? Vous êtes en travail depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas… avoua-t-elle paniquée.

La jeune femme en tenue blanche releva son regard vers Ben pour lui demander :

\- Elle a perdu les eaux ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et demie environ.

Elle acquiesça, réfléchissant quelques instants avant d’interroger Rey de nouveau

\- Et vous aviez mal avant ? Vous avez senti des contractions ?

\- Presque rien, je pensais que ce n’était rien, je dois accoucher dans une semaine.

\- C’est votre premier accouchement ?

À cette question, la future maman se figea, enserrant son ventre. Elle était très pâle, et Ben tenta de la rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais l’avancée rapide dans le couloir rendit le geste maladroit et légèrement inutile.

\- J’ai… J’ai perdu un bébé il y a trois ans… avoua-t-elle.

\- A combien de mois de grossesse ?

\- Quatre.

L’infirmière hocha la tête, sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Ben savait que son métier l’empêchait de faire la moindre réflexion, mais il fut tout de même rassuré de voir l’empathie que cette jeune femme afficha pour Rey. Puis elle imposa à Poe et Finn, qui couraient derrière eux, d’attendre dans l’une des salles prévues à cet effet avant de s’assurer, par simple procédure, que Ben était bien le père de l’enfant. À cette question, la brunette attrapa la main de son compagnon, la serrant fort en suppliant pour qu’on le laisse rester avec elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? promis l’infirmière. Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Rey.

\- D’accord Rey, enchantée, moi c’est Rose. Qui est le médecin qui vous suit ?

\- Docteur Paige Tico, répondit Ben. Je l’ai appelée en venant ici.

\- Parfait, je vais la prévenir tout de suite.

Elle les fit entrer dans une minuscule chambre aux murs bleus avec une désagréable odeur d’eau de javel et de produits désinfectants. Une autre infirmière entra pour s’occuper de Rey, Rose se précipitant au dehors pour trouver le Docteur Tico. On installa la jeune femme sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer. On l’aida à se déshabiller et à enfiler une robe de nuit verdâtre avant de l’examiner afin de savoir comment l’accouchement s’annonçait. Ben commençait à sentir le stress l’envahir, mais il serrait la mâchoire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas angoisser davantage la brunette.

On leur expliqua qu’il fallait que Rey marche, qu’elle se déplace pour faire descendre le bébé. Puis on les laissa seuls, leur assurant que le docteur Tico ne devrait plus tarder. Heureusement, ce fut le cas. Elle se chargea de vérifier l’ouverture de col, rassurant la jeune femme. Elle était à environ quatre centimètres, elle la réconforta encore, avant de quitter la chambre à son tour après avoir aidé Rey à se mettre debout et s’être assurée que Ben était en mesure de s’occuper de sa compagne. Le futur père avait retiré son manteau, qui gisait maintenant sur le petit fauteuil, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser paraitre qu’il était incroyablement nerveux. Il avait vraiment envie d’une cigarette, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Il tenait les mains de Rey depuis un moment déjà, l’aidant à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Paige Tico avait assuré qu’elle reviendrait le plus vite possible avec la péridurale. Mais pour le couple, « le plus vite possible » semblait durer une éternité.

\- Je veux plus… pleura Rey. Je ne veux plus, j’ai trop mal…

\- Ça va aller Rey. Tenta-t-il.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Ils firent une nouvelle fois le tour du lit, et elle se tordit en une crampe douloureuse, écrasant les doigts de Ben dans ses petites mains. La contraction fut plus longue que les précédentes et elle poussa un cri plaintif qui brisa le cœur du brun. Il aurait tellement voulu l’aider, il se sentait terriblement impuissant.

\- J’ai trop mal, Ben j’ai trop mal. Bordel mais c’est coupé au montage ça dans les films ! Ils font de la publicité mensongère !

\- Ça va aller, mon ange.

Elle s’énerva soudain contre lui :

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Ça va pas du tout ! Je suis en train de vivre le remake d’ _Alien_ là !

En d’autre circonstances, il aurait certainement ri à cette phrase, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par l’état de sa compagne pour ne serait-ce qu’esquisser un sourire.

\- Je sais que ça fait mal… dit-il.

\- Ça fait au moins trois heures qu’on est là. Se plaignit-elle. Je suis en train de mourir.

\- Non, ça va…

Avant qu’il ne termine sa phrase, elle l’attrapa brusquement par le col de sa chemise, tira fort dessus pour que les yeux de Ben soient à hauteur des siens.

\- Si tu dis « ça va aller » encore une fois, je t’étouffe ! fulmina-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, détachant doucement ses doigts de son haut pour pouvoir les reprendre entre ses mains. Puis, en moins d’un millième de seconde, elle passa de la colère à la panique, fondant en larmes en passant ses bras autour de Ben pour qu’il la serre contre lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule… sanglota-t-elle. J’ai trop mal…

\- Je ne vais nulle part. assura-t-il encore.

Il l’enlaça, posant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. Les contractions devinrent plus longues, plus rapprochées, empêchant la jeune femme de s’apaiser entre deux crampes. C’était une douleur violente et continue qui semblait interminable. Ben l’aida à s’installer sur le lit, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d’appel des infirmières. À cet instant, Rose et le docteur Paige réapparurent dans la chambre. Le brun se tenait au côté de sa compagne, lui tenant fermement la main alors que les deux femmes l’occultaient. Elles échangèrent un regard étrange, et Ben se douta que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

\- Je veux cette putain de péridurale ! cria Rey.

\- Rey, désolée, mais votre col est trop dilaté, expliqua Rose.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire ?

\- On ne pourra pas vous faire d’injection.

Une sueur froide remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Rey allait devoir supporter un accouchement sans apaisement de la douleur.

\- J’emmerde la dilatation de mon col, ok ? s’emporta-t-elle. Faites-moi cette saloperie de piqure !

\- Ok, Rey, vous allez devoir faire sans, le bébé arrive.

On l’installa en conséquence, branchant un appareil pour avoir son rythme cardiaque, plaçant ses jambes convenablement. De toute sa vie, Ben n’avait jamais éprouvé autant d’angoisse, d’appréhension et d’attente. Et ça lui tordait les tripes. Rey poussa un hurlement, impuissante face à une contraction violente.

\- Ok, Rey ? Il faut que vous respiriez ! insista Paige.

\- Non non ! Je peux pas !

\- Rey, il faut que vous respiriez, le bébé a besoin d’oxygène !

Elle s’exécuta avec difficulté, incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulaient en continu sur ses joues, inspirant et expirant fortement.

\- Ok, parfait ! Très bien ! Maintenant poussez !

Elle y mit toute la force qu’elle avait, broyant les doigts de Ben au passage, serrant la mâchoire pour retenir ses cris.

\- Encore ! insista Paige.

Elle recommença, fermant les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières. Ben l’encourageait du mieux qu’il pouvait, tentant de masquer l’angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles.

\- Encore !

Rey essaya mais elle se relâcha soudain en éclatant en sanglots, relevant ses iris vers Ben.

\- J’en peux plus… pleura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Rey, il faut que vous poussiez pour que le bébé sorte ! insista Rose d’une voix forte.

\- J’ai plus de force… J’ai plus de force, je ne peux pas…

Ben posa sa main libre sur son front, dégageant les cheveux collés à sa peau par la sueur. Il plongea ses yeux sombre dans les siens.

\- Mon ange, je sais que c’est que c’est douloureux, je sais que…

\- J’en peux plus… le coupa-t-elle, épuisée. J’en peux plus…

\- Mon amour, il faut que tu pousses ! Il faut que tu pousses pour le bébé, ok ?

\- J’ai peur… Ben j’ai peur…

\- Je sais, c’est pour ça que je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tout le monde va prendre soin de toi et du bébé, d’accord ?

Elle acquiesça, serrant à nouveau la mâchoire, déterminée, puis elle se redressa pour être mieux placée.

\- Poussez, de toutes vos forces, Rey ! lui imposa le docteur.

Elle fit de son mieux, hurlant de douleur, comprimant un peu plus sa prise sur la main de Ben qui se fit la réflexion l’espace d’un instant qu’il ne lui avait jamais imaginé une telle force.

\- Je vois la tête, on y est presque ! annonça Paige. Vous vous en sortez très bien ! Un dernier effort pour les épaules.

Rey rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force pour parvenir à effectuer cette dernière étape avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, haletante et épuisée.

\- Ok, arrêtez de pousser, respirez.

Ben déposa des baisers tendres sur son visage, caressant sa joue, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, à bout de force. Mais elle tenait bon, impatiente de rencontrer leur enfant.

\- Respirez maintenant.

Puis on entendit un cri, et ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le petit être que tenait Paige entre ses mains.

\- C’est une petite fille ! annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Le cœur de Ben battit une chamade désordonnée. Il était plus pale que jamais et devant son attitude soudain fébrile, Rose s’occupa de couper le cordon ombilical. Ça ne servait à rien de le faire tomber dans les pommes.

\- Mon bébé… sourit Rey à travers ses larmes. Mon bébé…

Elle tendit aussitôt les mains vers l’enfant, et avec une grande délicatesse, Paige vint poser le petit être pleurant contre la poitrine de sa mère. La jeune femme pleurait de joie, serrant contre elle le nouveau-né, répétant inlassablement les mots « mon bébé ». Ben se tenait à côté du lit, ému mais incapable de bouger.

\- Quel nom vous lui donnez ? demanda l’infirmière.

Le brun releva un regard perdu vers elle, comme s’il n’avait plus vraiment conscience de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il était heureux, désemparé et bouleversé. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Hana, répondit Rey. Hana Solo.

En entendant ce nom, le cœur de Ben manqua un battement. C’était lui qui l’avait proposé lors d’une soirée, il y a plusieurs mois, mais Rey n’en avait jamais reparlé. Elle avait simplement dit que c’était un joli choix avant de passer à autre chose. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait choisi ce prénom pour lui, parce qu’elle savait ce que ces simples lettres signifiaient. Il s’approcha à nouveau du lit, posant plusieurs baiser sur son front, murmurant des « je t’aime » sincères. Il posa sa main par-dessus celles de Rey sur le petit corps d’Hana. C’était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’il n’avait jamais vu, une chose si rare, si précieuse, qu’il se jura aussitôt que jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal. C’était leur bébé, leur enfant, leur amour, leur avenir.

\- Je t’aime bébé, je t’aime, d’accord ? dit la jeune femme. N’oublie jamais ça ! Maman t’aime et elle t’aimera de tout son cœur toute sa vie, d’accord ?

Puis elle releva ses yeux larmoyant vers Ben avant d’ajouter dans un sourire :

\- Je suis maman… Je suis maman, je vais être une super maman.

Attendri, il déposa un baiser appuyé sur sa joue. C’était une évidence qu’elle allait être une bonne mère, elle allait offrir à cet enfant ce qu’on lui avait refusé. Elle allait prendre soin de cet être avec la plus grande tendresse et le plus grand dévouement possibles. Rose s’approcha doucement, récupérant le bébé avec délicatesse afin de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires, s’assurer que tout allait bien pour l’enfant, prendre son poids et sa taille. On l’installa ensuite dans un petit lit pendant que Paige finissait d’ausculter la jeune maman. Rey agrippa le bras de Ben, inspirant profondément pour se calmer, enfouissant sa tête contre lui.

\- Tu voudrais que j’appelle quelqu’un ? proposa-t-il

\- Je veux voir Tallie… Je veux voir Tallie et Leia.

Il acquiesça, avant de demander poliment la permission au docteur Tico. Elle fit une moue contrariée avant d’accepter, précisant que la visite devrait être courte, car Rey avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Puis Ben quitta la pièce, tremblant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses émotions, et il s’en voulait de ne pas réagir autrement, il avait l’impression de ne pas faire ce qu’il fallait. Dans la petite salle d’attente, son groupe d’amis, sa mère et Luke se levèrent à son arrivée.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Tallissan.

\- C’est une petite fille ! annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Elle est en parfaite santé ! Un beau bébé de 3,1 kg et de 48 cm.

Tout le monde eut des exclamations de joie et Poe le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte en le remerciant sincèrement. On le félicita chaleureusement avant que Luke ne demande :

\- Et son petit nom ?

Ben posa son regard sur le visage de sa mère avant de répondre :

\- Hana. Elle s’appelle Hana Maz Solo.

Leia porta une main à ses lèvres, retenant difficilement son émotion, avant de venir enlacer son fils. Il lui rendit son geste avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il était heureux de la savoir présente dans un tel moment.

\- On peut les voir ? demanda Kaydel.

\- Rey est vraiment épuisée et son médecin a dit que c’était mieux qu’il n’y ait pas trop de monde. Elle voudrait voir Tallie et Leia.

Sa mère et la meilleure amie de Rey restèrent donc avec lui. Poe et Finn décidèrent de rentrer, proposant au passage de passer chercher BB8 pour s’en occuper durant l’absence du couple. Ben accepta, et après une dernière accolade et des félicitations, ils quittèrent l’hôpital. Luke et Kaydel retournèrent s’assoir patiemment. Sur le trajet, Tallissan paraissait largement stressée, se tordant les mains dans un geste nerveux. Elle était à la fois impatiente et terrorisée à l’idée de rencontrer ce petit être. En entrant dans la pièce, ils découvrirent la jeune maman avec son enfant dans les bras. Rose était en train de terminer certaines choses dans un coin de la chambre. Tallie et Leia s’avancèrent doucement, mais Ben resta un peu en retrait. Il avait peur, peur de tout gâcher, peur que maintenant Rey n’ait plus besoin de lui, peur qu’Hana le déteste ou pire, qu’il lui fasse du mal.

\- Oh, mon amour, elle est magnifique, sourit Tallie en regardant l’enfant.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son amie, Rey attrapa l’une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser doucement.

\- Merci Tallie, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout…

Tallissan en fut très émue, et une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu’elle embrassait à nouveau le front de sa meilleure amie. Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et déclara avec douceur :

\- Je t’aime Rey, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Rey hocha la tête, laissant à nouveau les perles salées rouler sur ses pommettes.

\- Moi aussi… souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Leia et cette dernière se pencha pour regarder de plus près le nouveau-né. Elle était elle aussi habitée par les émotions, reconnaissant dans ses traits ceux de Ben.

\- C’est un magnifique bébé, sourit-elle. Un magnifique bébé, Rey.

S’agitant doucement, Hana se remit à pleurer, bougeant ses petites mains et ses petits pieds, comme si elle se débattait contre une force invisible. Rey tenta de la calmer, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, déposant des baisers tendres sur son visage.

\- Elle est si petite…

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Ben qui venait de dire cela d’une voix tremblante. Il pleurait en silence depuis un moment déjà, secoué d’émotions qu’il ne parvenait pas à maitriser ni à décrire. Rey tendit aussitôt une main vers lui, troublée par ses larmes.

\- Oh, Ben, ne pleure pas…

Il s’avança, essuyant ses joues, d’un revers de main. Leia posa une main réconfortante dans le creux de son dos, décrivant de petits cercles rassurants. Il était dépassé, ébranlé par tous ces sentiments nouveaux et vifs.

\- Désolé, je … C’est l’émotion je vais me calmer, assura-t-il.

Près du lit, il inspira profondément. Il attrapa finalement la main que lui tendait sa compagne. Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume avant d’y glisser sa joue. Il lui accorda un sourire à travers ses larmes. Puis elle déplaça la petite Hana, qui émettait encore de petits sons plaintifs, pour pouvoir la lui présenter de plus près.

\- Prends-la, sourit-elle.

\- Elle est si fragile, j’ai peur de…

\- Ben, tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, prends-la dans tes bras.

Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit, hésitant. Mais sous le regard rassurant de Rey, il tendit finalement les bras vers le petit être. Délicatement, il cala sa tête dans le creux de son coude, la tenant contre lui, une main posée sur son ventre, l’autre maintenant son petit corps. Hana émit quelques protestations, s’agitant de nouveau. Ben ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de pleureur, le sourire aux lèvres, contemplant avec adoration ce bébé. Son bébé. Il la tenait dans ses bras, enfin. Elle était parfaite… Elle était parfaite… Rey se redressa pour se pencher un peu plus au-dessus de sa fille, posa main par-dessus celle de Ben.

\- Hey Hana, c’est papa, sourit-elle.

Le brun se pencha un davantage vers l’enfant, déposant un baiser doux sur son front.

\- Bébé… murmure-t-il.

Et étrangement, Hana cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Dans un geste lent, comme si elle se souvenait de cette action, elle leva sa petite main potelée vers le visage de son père et l’appuya sur ses lèvres. Et Ben sut à cet instant précis qu’il n’existerait plus que pour la voir heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue à la petite Hana ^^


	20. Dragée

_**1 ans et huit mois plus tard.** _

Assis sur le canapé, Ben jouait avec la petite Hana, la faisant rire aux éclats. C’était une petite fille souriante, joueuse, et incroyablement bavarde. Bien évidemment, elle ne formait pas encore de phrases, mais plutôt des petits bruits ou des bouts de mots pour décrire tout ce qu’elle croisait dans l’appartement. Ainsi, BB8, qui veillait inlassablement sur elle, avait été renommé « bawa », sa peluche en forme de crevette portait le nom de « kada », Rey était baptisée « Ma » et Ben « Ada ». Il est également important de préciser qu’elle donnait un surnom à tous les membres de leur cercle d’amis et de famille : Tallissan était vite devenue « Ladie », Kaydel était « Del », Finn était « Ni », Poe était « Kiwi » (pour son plus grand bonheur), Luke était « Lou » et Leia était « Cahie » (qui ressemblait étrangement à Carrie, et personne ne doutait un instant de l’origine de cette appellation, malgré le démentit de Rey). La petite fille avait un intérêt incroyable et inexplicable pour certains objets de son environnement, comme la machine à café qui trônait toujours dans la cuisine, réclamant que Ben la prenne dans ses bras dès qu’il se préparait une tasse du liquide noir. En vérité, elle demandait souvent qu’il la porte, trouvant de l’apaisement dans sa voix grave, posant toujours une main contre ses lèvres dans les moments d’étreintes, une habitude qui ne l’avait pas quittée.

Aujourd’hui, elle portait une jolie robe beige avec des dessins de petits robots blanc et orange. Rey avait coiffé les cheveux de sa fille en trois chignons, y intégrant des pinces en forme de fraise. Hana avait de belles boucles chocolat qui encadraient son visage rond et doux. Son sourire était celui de sa mère, et en réalité, elle lui ressemblait énormément, si ce n’est pour ses iris sombres, presque aussi noirs que ceux de Ben. Le jeune papa était très heureux de constater à quel point elle tenait de lui. Leia répétait souvent qu’elle avait ses oreilles, et c’était vrai, même s’il trouvait celles d’Hana bien plus mignonnes que les siennes. Elle était parfaite, très éveillée pour son âge, incroyablement curieuse mais aussi très grosse dormeuse. Lorsqu’elle était à la maison, les siestes se faisaient souvent avec maman, qui, révisant ses cours ou peignant, la gardait contre son ventre dans un porte bébé en écharpe. Mais la majeure partie du temps, Hana observait avec la plus grande attention son père qui travaillait sur son prochain roman, le premier ayant rencontré un vrai succès.

Ben déposa des baisers papillons sur tout le visage de sa fille et elle repartit dans un éclat de rire franc. Rey sortit de la salle de bain, maquillée et coiffée avec soin, portant une chemise de soie verte et un pantalon taille haute en lin. Son compagnon la détailla un moment, la trouvant belle et séduisante. Rey disait souvent qu’il allait finir par se lasser d’elle, par la trouver quelconque, mais c’était tout le contraire. En plus de deux ans de relation, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Ben ne retombe éperdument amoureux d’elle. Il l’étreignait souvent, l’embrassant à chaque fois, d’un simple baiser sur la joue jusqu’aux moments passionnés, qui avaient tendance à déraper. Constatant que son père avait la tête ailleurs, Hana tira sur l’une de ses mèches de cheveux pour avoir son attention. Ben décrocha ses petits doigts avec soin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. À la vue de la mine réjouie de sa fille, il ne devait pas être très convaincant…

Rey n’arrêtait pas de tourner dans toutes les pièces de l’appartement en râlant, soupirant bruyamment.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Ben.

\- Je ne trouve pas ce pu… purée de téléphone ! s’exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Maman est angoissée, dit Ben à Hana, comme une confidence. Maman est angoissée parce qu’elle n’aime pas les surprises et que Tatallie a prévu une fête pour l’anniversaire de Maman. Et Maman est sur les nerfs parce qu’elle fait un régime alors que Papa la trouve très bien comme elle est.

\- Tu ne veux pas m’aider à trouver ce portable plutôt que de lui raconter n’importe quoi ?! s’emporta-t-elle.

Elle était nerveuse, à fleur de peau depuis plusieurs jours, et Ben ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n’osait pas le lui demander, se persuadant qu’elle finirait par le lui dire. Mais ça commençait à prendre des proportions de plus en plus importantes. Ben se leva du canapé, Hana dans les bras, et souleva quelques affaires sur la table basse avant de trouver le portable de la jeune femme. Il le lui tendit et elle le récupéra aussitôt, en pestant contre elle-même, s’éloignant vers la cuisine en lâchant un « merci » relativement sec. Puis elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et s’avança vers Ben pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un baiser délicat, l’un de ceux qu’elle lui offrait quand elle était désolée mais qu’elle n’osait pas le dire. Il l’embrassa en retour, souriant contre sa bouche, les yeux fermés. Hana protesta vivement et appuya sur le visage de Rey pour qu’elle recule.

\- Oh ça va, tu peux partager tout de même ! râla la brunette. Neuf mois dans mon ventre et maintenant il n’y a plus que ton père qui compte !

Et sur ces paroles, visiblement vexée, elle partit rapidement dans la cuisine. Ben pouffa doucement, amusé par son humeur massacrante et son sale caractère. Ça faisait partie de son charme de petite tornade.

\- Maman est jalouse, plaisanta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! s’écria-t-elle. Arrête de dire n’importe quoi et de parler de moi comme si je n’étais pas là !

Il n’avait pas parlé suffisamment bas apparemment… Bon, elle était vraiment sur les nerfs. Ben soupira silencieusement, inspirant pour se donner de la contenance avant de la rejoindre dans la pièce adjacente. Sa fille s’appuya entièrement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son pull en laine. Rey était adossée à l’évier, les bras croisés, retenant les larmes au bord de ses yeux qui menaçaient de s’échapper. Il s’avança doucement, et elle baissa la tête pour lui cacher son trouble. Le brun passa un index sous son menton pour qu’elle relève ses yeux vers lui.

\- Rey, c’est juste un goûter d’anniversaire, ok ? Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il.

\- De toute façon, avec toi, tout va toujours bien, même quand ça mer…lant, alors…

Elle avait la voix tremblante et elle n’avait de cesse de fuir son regard. C’était toujours aussi difficile de la voir dans cet état. Ça lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent, mais ses angoisses prenaient parfois le dessus sur tout le reste, sans qu’elle ne parvienne à les contrôler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, je suis stressée, c’est tout ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connais tout le monde, tu connais la maison de Tallie, c’est moi qui ai choisi les gâteaux, alors qu’est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- De devenir vieille, ok ? explosa-t-elle. De devenir toute fripée, grosse et flasque et que tu finisses par me laisser tomber comme une mer…credi !

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l’essuya rapidement, sanglotant à propos du fait que son maquillage était foutu. Ben n’avait pas remarqué que son histoire de régime, de refaire sa garde-robe (TOUTE sa garde-robe) et de changer de coiffure, était aussi importante pour elle. Peut-être que c’était de sa faute si elle se sentait mal, peut-être ne lui montrait-il pas suffisamment qu’il l’aimait, qu’il la trouvait merveilleuse et lumineuse ? Il afficha une moue attristée avant de déposer une main sur sa joue, callant Hana contre sa hanche.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu rumines ça dans ton coin ?

\- Depuis que tu t’es remis au sport et que tu ressembles à une espèce de statue grec !

\- Je ne ressemble pas à …

\- Oh je t’en prie ! Toutes mes collègues et mes camarades de classe bavent devant toi quand tu viens me chercher ! Et tu as toutes ces admiratrices qui te tournent autour pendant tes dédicaces ! C’est insupportable à quel point tu es parfait !

Un sanglot bruyant passa ses lèvres et elle tenta de l’étouffer avec sa main. En gémissant, Hana tendit les bras vers sa mère. Rey la pris aussitôt et la petite fille se blottit contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa clavicule. La brunette déposa des baisers tendres dans ses cheveux, murmurant des « pardon bébé » pour avoir haussé la voix, la berçant doucement. Après quelques secondes, Ben répondit :

\- Rey, je t’aime. Il n’y a que toi qui compte. J’ai trois femmes dans ma vie : Hana et toi, et ma mère, tu comprends ?

Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens avant d’acquiescer. Il l’enlaça tendrement, posant son front contre le sien, les paupières closes, sentant Hana s’agiter un peu entre eux.

\- La prochaine fois que tu angoisses sur des choses comme ça, tu m’en parles, d’accord ? murmura-t-il

\- Ok… Suis désolée.

Il retrouva ses lèvres pour l’embrasser amoureusement. Cela parut l’apaiser puisqu’elle se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui. Mais après quelques instants, Hana rouspéta, tirant fort sur les cheveux de son père pour qu’il s’écarte. Les deux adultes pouffèrent, et Rey attrapa la main de sa fille pour qu’elle lâche prise. Elle avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Tu vois qu’il n’y a pas que moi qui compte, rit Ben.

Rey déposa un baiser rapide sur sa bouche, lui demanda de prendre leur fille, puis, après un dernier saut dans la salle de bain pour s’assurer que son maquillage n’avait pas trop coulé, toute la petite famille se prépara pour rejoindre la voiture. Comme toujours lorsque Hana quittait l’appartement, BB8 se plaça derrière la porte en gémissant, comme s’il avait peur de ne jamais la revoir. C’était adorable, et Ben fut tenté un moment de l’emmener avec eux, mais il se rappela bien vite que Tallissan risquerait de lui arracher les yeux. Le trajet se passa silencieusement, Rey fredonnant par moment un air qu’il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. A l’arrière, dans son gros siège auto, Hana fixait le paysage avec la plus grande attention.

En arrivant devant chez Kaydel et Tallie, Ben mis un certain temps à trouver une place et à manœuvrer, ce qui parut énerver sa fille qui gigota énergiquement. Il venait tout juste de terminer son créneau quand Rey rompit le silence en lâchant : 

\- On devrait se marier, non ?

Ben se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux exorbités, rougissant jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

S’il y avait bien une chose qui n’avait pas changé en deux ans, c’était cette fâcheuse habitude qu’elle avait à fuir une conversation quand Ben ne répondait pas précisément ce qu’elle voulait entendre. Elle quitta le véhicule avant qu’il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, claquant violement la portière. Prenant sur lui, il quitta à son tour l’habitacle pour la rejoindre sur le trottoir. Rey était en train de détacher leur fille, sans un regard pour lui, le visage fermé, mécontente et… triste ?

\- Rey, on peut discuter cinq minutes ? tenta-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber je te dis, c’était une idée de mer…lu.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, claqua la portière, avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée de la maison de leurs amies. Ben soupira, exaspéré par sa réaction, verrouilla la voiture avant de la rejoindre en trottinant. La brunette sonna énergiquement, troublée et contrariée.

\- Tu veux qu’on se marie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber Ben, ok ? On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Maman est fâchée, sourit-il à l’attention d’Hana.

Sa fille émit un petit son amusé, et Rey lança au fils de Leia un regard meurtrier. Mais elle semblait bien plus peinée que réellement en colère.

\- Arrête ! imposa-t-elle

\- Maman est fâchée contre papa parce que papa a…

\- Arrête Ben ! s’emporta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Puis, se rendant compte de la manière dont elle venait de se comporter, elle s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m’énerver, mais il faudrait qu’on…

Et avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre ce qu’elle était sur le point de lui dire et pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte, Kaydel ouvrit la porte et les accueillit chaleureusement. Rey retrouva son sourire, et Ben prit sur lui pour cacher la petite dispute qu’ils venaient d’avoir. Le seul élément visible de leur désaccord c’était la moue fâchée que lui adressait Hana, les sourcils froncés. On ne touchait pas à maman. Il imita l’expression de sa fille et elle éclata de rire. A l’intérieur, tout était décoré avec soin et on avait accroché des guirlandes « Bon anniversaire Rey » un peu partout. Dans le salon, Tallie se précipita vers eux, étreignant Rey avant d’embrasser la petite Hana. Elle se contenta d’un « salut, Solo » dans un sourire à l’attention de Ben, parce que même après deux ans, « _il restait un con, sorry_ », et ce malgré l’amitié indéniable qui s’était forgée entre eux. A croire qu’elle voulait garder une certaine réputation en jouant les méchantes avec lui. Il la salua avant de s’avancer vers sa mère et Luke, visiblement très heureux d’avoir été conviés à cette petite réception. Leia l’étreignit rapidement avant de se diriger vers Rey et sa petite fille.

\- Désolé, gamin, on dirait que tu t’es fait piquer la vedette, se moqua Luke.

\- Est-ce que je l’ai eue un jour ?…

Luke remarqua la mélancolie dans son intonation. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et attendit que Ben se retourne vers lui pour lui dire :

\- Tu n’as pas idée… Fallait voir comme elle te couvait du regard, des nuits entières à rester éveillée juste pour te regarder dormir. Heureusement qu’Han arrivait à la décrocher de ton berceau, sinon je crois qu’elle se serait juste transformée en statue à côté de ton lit.

Même après ces presque deux années de réconciliation, Ben continuait d’en découvrir davantage sur sa mère. Des moments de son enfance dont il ne se souvenait plus, ou lorsqu’il était encore trop jeune pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Ces derniers mois, son oncle semblait s’être fait un devoir de faire remonter à la surface des passages tendres qu’il avait observé entre Leia et son fils, visiblement conscient de la froideur presque hermétique de sa sœur sur le sujet.

\- Je ne savais pas… murmura Ben.

Luke acquiesça doucement, le tapotant gentiment avant de se reculer un peu.

\- Tu le sais maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, est-ce que ce n’est pas le plus important ?

\- Je crois que j’aurais aimé le savoir avant, avoua-t-il, baissant le regard.

Son oncle le considéra un moment. La famille Solo-Skywalker avait toujours eu une manière de fonctionner très spéciale. Et par très spéciale, il fallait entendre complètement chaotique. Mais depuis peu, elle semblait avoir trouvé un certain équilibre qui poussait chacun de ses membres à se confier davantage. Luke s’était beaucoup rapproché de Ben, Leia avait fait énormément d’efforts et Rey et Hana avaient apporté leur lot de sourires et de changements indispensables à un nouveau départ.

\- Tu lui demanderas mon grand, elle doit avoir plein de beaux souvenirs à te raconter, sourit le vieil homme.

Ben hocha vaguement la tête, cherchant Rey du regard. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Kaydel. Elle avait toujours sa fille dans ses bras et Hana regardait sa mère comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. C’est souvent le cas. On avait parfois l’impression que la petite fille essayait d’apprendre par cœur la moindre de ses expressions, le moindre de ses mouvements de lèvres et ses soupirs. Le fils de Leia s’avança vers sa compagne et avant qu’il ne puisse obtenir son attention, Poe et Finn rejoignirent Kaydel. Le meilleur ami de Ben considéra quelques instant la brunette avant de s’exclamer :

\- Oh la vache ! Mais t’as plus rien d’une scavenger !

Finn soupira bruyamment. Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

\- C’est un compliment Dameron ? se moqua Rey.

\- Ouai, t’es super classe. Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

Finn s’avança un peu plus vers elle pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, accordant une caresse sur le bout du nez de la petite Hana qui n’avait d’yeux que pour « Kiwi ».

\- Bon anniversaire Rey.

\- Merci Finn.

La petite fille se mit à s’agiter, tendant les bras vers Poe, réclamant qu’il la prenne. Après un regard entendu, Rey lui tendit l’enfant qui se blottit contre lui. Il rougit légèrement, ému, et posa sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de la petite avant d’y déposer un baiser. La jeune maman s’écarta du groupe, lançant un regard indéchiffrable à Ben avant de rejoindre Leia qui l’appelait un peu plus loin. Ben soupira, agacé qu’elle paraisse encore contrariée par leur « discussion » (mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d’une discussion sachant qu’il n’avait pas pu en placer une ?). Il se retourna vers Kaydel, Finn et Poe, et ce dernier se chargea de trouver un sujet de conversation suffisamment joyeux pour réussir à redonner le sourire à ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, Finn s’écarta pour aider Tallie dans la cuisine, comme elle semblait avoir du mal avec les gâteaux. Connix monta à l’étage, expliquant rapidement que la sieste de sa fille serait bientôt terminée. Parce que oui, Tallie et Kaydel avaient accueilli la merveilleuse petite Padmé seulement quelques mois après l’arrivée d’Hana. Les deux enfants étaient d’ailleurs très complices et il n’était pas rare de les retrouver endormies, l’une contre l’autre, dans leur parc à jouets.

Dans les bras de Poe, la fille de Ben se mit à raconter une multitude de choses dans un dialecte qui n’appartenait qu’à elle. Les deux hommes l’écoutèrent avec attention, Poe ponctuant souvent ses « phrases » par des exclamations de surprises ou d’approbation. Une fois son monologue terminé, elle réclama son « Ada », qui la prit contre lui, la berçant tendrement. Après un moment de silence, Poe demanda :

\- Vous vous êtes pris la tête Rey et toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s’étonna Ben.

\- Parce qu’elle te regarde comme si elle avait peur que tu disparaisses dans une fumée magique.

Ben jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour constater que son meilleur ami disait la vérité : Rey avait les yeux posés sur lui avec une expression d’angoisse que même le maigre sourire qu’elle lui accorda ne parvint pas à cacher. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle lui fit un léger signe de la main.

\- Oh, ça va finir en bisous sur l’oreiller tout ça… plaisanta Poe.

Ben lui adressa une moue exaspérée mais tout de même amusée avant d’ajouter :

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Dameron…

Son ami leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

\- Ok, après tout, c’est toi l’expert, « Supreme Leader ».

Depuis que Rey avait dit à leurs amis qu’elle voyait une ressemblance entre Kylo Ren et Ben, Poe s’était fait un devoir (si ce n’est une vocation) de le rebaptiser « Supreme Leader », ce qui était assez irritant. Kaydel redescendit au même moment avec la petite Padmé encore ensommeillée dans les bras. Aussitôt qu’elle l’aperçut, Hana se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, poussant fort sur le torse de son père pour qu’il la lâche. Cela le fit rire : elle comptait faire quoi exactement ? S’envoler vers Padmé ? On plaça donc les deux bouts de chou dans le parc, Hana accueillant contre elle son amie, plus heureuse que jamais de la retrouver. Ben resta à côté pour les regarder jouer, s’amusant de les voir discuter entre elles en émettant des petits bruits et des babillements incompréhensibles. Après un moment, Rey se plaça à ses côtés, enlaçant sa taille, posant sa joue contre sa clavicule. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, embrassant son front.

\- C’est l’amour fou on dirait, sourit-il en désignant les deux enfants.

\- Je trouve ça tellement mignon.

Il baissa ses yeux vers elle et elle releva son visage pour réclamer un baiser. Ce contact sembla la rassurer puisqu’elle relâcha un peu sa prise autour de lui.

\- Je t’aime, confia-t-il

\- Merci…

\- Merci ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- De m’aimer suffisamment pour me supporter. Et je suis désolée d’avoir été désagréable, c’était injuste envers toi. Pardon.

Ben aurait aimé lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’ils arrivaient toujours à discuter en fin de compte, quel que soit le sujet, qu’il la connaissait suffisamment à présent pour la comprendre, qu’il l’aimait de tout son cœur. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse formuler cela, Tallie apparut de la cuisine, accompagnée de Finn, en criant :

\- On fait les cadeaux ?

Tout le monde approuva avec joie et en soupirant, Rey prit place sur le canapé au centre du salon. Elle avait pourtant précisé qu’elle ne voulait pas de cadeaux, mais visiblement, personne ne l’avait écoutée. Replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, elle attendit patiemment que les convives forment un cercle autour d’elle. Puis, avec une moue gênée, elle attrapa une première boite. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un écrin et à l’intérieur, elle découvrit un large bracelet doré semblable à celui du personnage de Carrie Fisher. Elle releva un regard ému vers Leia qui lui expliqua qu’il s’agissait d’une réplique exacte de son propre accessoire, puisqu’à présent, Rey faisait également partie de la Résistance. C’était un beau présent, c’était touchant et ça signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. La seconde boite contenait un matériel de dessin de très bonne qualité de la part de Tallie et Kaydel. La suivante un pull à capuche avec l’inscription « _Scavenger can be princess_ ». Rey tira la langue à Poe avant de le remercier. Le cadeau de Finn était un petit livre de cuisine avec toutes les recettes de _La Guerre des Astres_ , et celui de Luke un magnifique porteplume en forme de sabre laser accompagné de deux pots d’encre : l’un rouge et l’autre bleu. Et en dessous de tout cela, il restait un tout petit présent emballé.

\- Celui-là c’est de la part de qui ? demanda Rey.

\- De moi… avoua Ben.

\- J’avais dit pas de cadeau. Je pensais que toi au moins tu m’aurais écoutée, râla-t-elle

\- Tu as dit que tu n’en voulais pas, je n’ai jamais promis que je n’en offrirais pas.

Elle lui accorda un sourire amusé avant de déballer l’objet. Elle fut surprise en découvrant une simple boite d’allumettes. Intriguée, elle la fit colisser doucement pour découvrir, au fond de cet écrin de fortune, une bague d’argent ornée d’une magnifique pierre violette. Et au fond de la boite, on pouvait lire : « Veux-tu m’épouser ? ». Rougissant, elle releva un regard perdu vers Ben, le dévisageant un moment. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se leva et quitta le cercle d’invités pour disparaitre dans la cuisine.

\- Ah… lâcha Poe.

\- Pas de commentaire, Dameron ! asséna Tallie.

\- Mais j’ai rien dit ! se défendit-il

Inspirant profondément, Ben se leva pour la rejoindre, souriant rapidement à Luke qui lui avait donné une tape d’encouragement dans le dos. C’était pour cela qu’il avait été aussi surpris dans la voiture tout à l’heure. Il avait prévu cette demande en mariage depuis des semaines avec leurs amis, mettant même sa mère et son oncle dans la confidence et quand elle lui avait parlé mariage, il avait eu soudain peur qu’elle ait découvert son secret. Mais il n’aurait pas imaginé une telle réaction en voyant la bague. Dans son esprit, elle lui sautait dans les bras en l’embrassant, elle ne partait pas en courant… Mais Rey était Rey, dans toute sa complexité. Dans la pièce, la jeune femme était adossée contre le plan de travail, fixant le sol, les bras croisés, des larmes au bord des yeux. En apercevant Ben, elle se redressa avant de lui demander d’une voix tremblante :

\- Tu… tu plaisantes ?

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Ne lui avait-il pas suffisamment prouvé sa sincérité et son amour ces derniers mois ?

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

\- Complètement ! s’exclama-t-elle. Ta réaction dans la voiture, tu… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il était perdu. Il s’approcha d’elle, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir. Elle avait l’air d’osciller entre la panique et la colère, retenant mal les perles salées qui menaçait de quitter ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que c’est si dur d’envisager que je te demande de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? s’enquit-il

\- Oui !

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, réellement choqué.

\- Parce que… Parce que tu …

Elle cherchait ses mots, agrippant ses cheveux, en colère contre elle-même. Elle pleurait vraiment à présent. C’était définitivement à l’opposé de ce qu’il avait prévu.

\- Je quoi ? insista-t-il

Elle s’avança brusquement vers lui avant de répondre d’une voix forte :

\- Tu es tellement meilleur que moi Ben ! Tu ne peux pas me demander en mariage !

Il recula, accusant le coup. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en proie à des sentiments qu’il avait du mal à comprendre. Elle se mettait dans un état pareil parce qu’elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu’il l’aimait ? Même avec tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s’emporta-t-il, blessé. Il y a une heure tu me disais que tu voulais qu’on se marie, et là tu ne veux plus, je ne comprends pas !

\- Parce que ça ne fait pas de sens que ce soit toi qui me demandes ! sanglota-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Elle planta ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens, serrant les poings, secouée par ce qu’elle éprouvait.

\- Parce qu’il y a un milliard de femmes mieux que moi dehors !

Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l’arrête du nez pour ne pas s’emporter. Est-ce qu’ils n’avaient pas évoqué exactement la même chose, seulement quelques heures auparavant ? Et bon sang, ignorait-elle vraiment son effet sur la gente masculine ? Parce que Ben était persuadé qu’elle était autant au centre de l’attention que lui, si ce n’est plus. Il rouvrit les paupières, s’avança vers elle pour se planter devant elle, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, déterminé à lui faire entendre raison.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? C’est toi que j’aime, c’est toi que je veux ! C’est TOI que je veux Rey ! Je veux élever Hana avec toi, je veux m’engueuler avec toi, partir en vacances, casser du mobilier, déménager, te serrer dans mes bras, avoir d’autres enfants, t’aimer jusqu’à ce que tu n’en puisses plus de moi ! Je ne dis pas que ça sera toujours facile, ok ? Il va y avoir des moments difficiles, des moments où on aura envie de s’enfuir ou de tout laisser tomber. Mais je peux te promettre que je prendrais soin de toi comme personne ne l’a jamais fait avant et comme tu le mérites depuis le premier jour où tu es venue au monde. Et si… Si je ne te demande pas de m’épouser, d’être un peu à moi pour le temps où tu voudras de moi dans ta vie, alors je vais le regretter toute mon existence.

Elle le détailla longuement, s’apaisant au fur et à mesure de son discours. Comme elle semblait plus calme, il se risqua à prendre son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le siens avec insistance. Puis il poursuivit :

\- Parce que je sais, depuis le jour où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, que tu es la seule personne qui soit faite pour moi. Tu es l’amour de ma vie.

Les commissures des lèvres de la jeune femme se rehaussèrent doucement, laissant apparaitre le début d’un sourire. À voix basse, elle se risqua à demander :

\- Tu… Tu veux que je sois ta femme ?

\- Oui, je le jure. Assura-t-il.

\- Tu m’aimes au point de vouloir de moi dans ta vie chaque jour sans jamais me trahir ou m’abandonner ? Au point de me supporter ?

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi.

Rey passa ses bras autour de son cou, s’approchant un peu plus de lui, et Ben posa son front contre le sien. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et après un instant de silence, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

\- Je vais être insupportable… Il va y avoir des jours où tu vas me maudire, peut-être même que tu vas me détester. Et j’aurai tout le temps peur que tu me quittes ou que tu disparaisses.

\- Ça me va.

\- J’ai un caractère de merde, un comportement de gamine, je suis souvent angoissée et en insécurité, Hana passera toujours avant toi, je mange comme quatre et je vais accrocher des peintures partout sur les murs. J’aurai tout le temps besoin de toi, en fait j’aurai mille fois plus besoin de toi que tu n’auras besoin de moi. Je vais être jalouse par moment, impulsive souvent et déprimée quelques fois.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Ben alors qu’il répondait en enlaçant sa taille :

\- Est-ce que ce n’est pas pour ça que je me suis engagé dès le début ?

Rey captura soudain ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui le laissa ardent et déstabilisé lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle s’empara de nouveau rapidement de sa bouche, pressant de tout son corps contre lui, avide de le savoir contre elle. Se laissant emporter, il la souleva pour l’asseoir sur le plan de travail, lui rendant son baiser avec autant de fougue et d’amour. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant fort contre elle. Il s’écarta doucement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que c’est un oui ?

\- Oui ! Oui Ben Solo, je serai ta femme !

Ben reprit possession de ses lèvres, mais au bout d’un moment, Rey plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa. Elle était complètement essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te faire ma demande en mariage ? Parce que j’avais préparé un super discours et tout et j’aimerais beaucoup te faire ma déclaration.

\- Ce n’était pas « On devrait se marier, non ? » ta déclaration. Se moqua-t-il.

Elle fit une légère grimace, peu fière de la manière dont elle avait agi.

\- Mais… murmura-t-elle, déçue. Je voulais vraiment te demander en mariage la première, ça faisait tellement plus de sens dans ma tête que ce soit moi qui te demande… Je suis toujours tellement maladroite… Ça fait des semaines que je prépare ma tirade en plus…

Son expression contrariée fit sourire Ben qui se redressa un peu plus, prêt à entendre la jeune femme.

\- Je vous écoute Juliette, pourquoi suis-je votre Roméo ?

Une joie immense illumina le visage de la brunette qui quitta le plan de travail, attrapant la main de Ben pour l’entrainer vers l’une des chaises.

\- Attends, il faut que tu sois assis.

\- Très bien. Rit-il.

Elle le poussa doucement pour qu’il s’installe avant de se planter devant lui, plus heureuse que jamais. Et visiblement un peu stressée, à en juger par la façon dont elle tordait ses doigts. Elle se racla la gorge, inspira profondément, avant de débuter :

\- Toute demande en mariage devrait commencer par un je t’aime. Alors voilà : je t’aime Ben Solo. J’aime la manière que tu as de prononcer mon surnom, qui est devenu mon nom, avec le temps, de m’enlacer dans ton sommeil, de veiller et de t’occuper d’Hana, de me sourire aussi quand tu as envie de m’embrasser, mais que tu as peur de me déranger. Je suis amoureuse de ta voix, de tes yeux, de tes lèvres, du toucher de tes doigts, de la douceur de ta peau, de tout ce qui fait partie de toi et qui fait de toi cet être si merveilleux. J’entends beaucoup d’histoires de jeunes femmes qui cherchent le grand amour, le prince charmant, la perle rare. Mais en vérité, ces termes sont à des milliers d’années lumières de ce que tu représentes pour moi…

Elle était émue, chancelante, mais déterminée à lui faire savoir ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Ben sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Il était certain que si cela avait été possible, il serait tombé encore plus amoureux d’elle à l’instant où elle s’avança pour s’agenouiller devant lui, prenant l’une de ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Choisir la personne avec laquelle on souhaite partager le reste de sa vie, ce n’est pas seulement se sentir bien ou se contenter d’une belle nuance de gris. Choisir la personne avec laquelle on veut vivre jusqu’à son dernier jour, c’est s’envoler, tout risquer, tout chavirer en apportant avec soi les plus belles couleurs de l’Univers. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je te dois tout, et je dis cela sans exagérer, parce que je te dois la plus merveilleuse des petites filles, je te dois de me sentir complète, heureuse, en sécurité, désirée, aimée et en vie… Et je sais… Je sais que je peux être incroyablement insupportable, je l’ai encore montré tout à l’heure, et qu’il y aura des périodes plus compliquées que d’autres, des moments de noirs. Mais je veux que tu saches que, peu importe les tempêtes, les disputes, nos peurs, nos angoisses, nos pleurs ou nos cris, peu importe ce qui pourrait se dresser entre nous, je te reviendrais toujours.

Elle se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir avancer son visage vers le siens. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes, et à juger par ce qu’il éprouvait, Ben n’était pas loin de se laisser submerger par l’émotion.

\- Je t’aime au-delà de ce que je pourrais exprimer, alors je vais terminer là-dessus : tu es plus que mon âme sœur, plus que ma bonne étoile, plus que ma moitié, plus que mon avenir. Tu es mon évidence, la raison pour laquelle je me suis battue toutes ces années. Tu seras pour toujours celui que j’aimerai le plus au monde, et c’est pour cela que j’aimerai que tu acceptes de m’épouser.

Il aurait aimé parvenir à lui répondre, mais il était bien trop bouleversé pour réussir à formuler le moindre mot. Rey le comprit puisqu’elle l’attira rapidement dans un baiser, encadrant son visage de ses doigts fins. Elle se releva, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, avant de venir s’installer sur ses cuisses, l’embrassant plus passionnément, ses mains fourrageant les boucles ébènes. Le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées, elle s’écarta de lui pour demander :

\- C’était mieux que dans la voiture, non ?

\- Mille fois mieux… Je t’aime.

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui alors que sa bouche se faisait plus désireuse. Il se laissa prendre au jeu, l’enlaçant étroitement, savourant le gémissement étouffé qu’elle laissa échapper quand il glissa ses mains dans son dos sous son chemisier. Ils savaient tous les deux que si personne ne les arrêtait, cet échange risquait fortement de déraper. Mais heureusement (ou plutôt malheureusement) Tallissan entra dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard et s’exclama, outrée :

\- Ah non ! Pas dans ma cuisine !

Ils rougirent violemment, comme deux enfants pris sur le fait. Ben aida sa compagne à se redresser avant de se lever à son tour. Rey tenta de s’excuser, mais lorsqu’elle croisason regard, ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux, bien loin des angoisses qui les avaient étouffés pendant si longtemps. Tallie secoua la tête, croisant ses bras, faussement fâchée, avant de les forcer à retourner dans le salon. Rey attrapa la main de Ben et l’entraina avec elle, regagnant en trottinant la pièce où se trouvaient les invités. A leur entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Alors d’un pas déterminé, la jeune femme fendit le petit groupe pour attraper la boite d’allumettes sur la table basse. Ses prunelles s’arrimant à celles de Ben, elle passa la bague à son doigt avant de s’écrier dans un immense sourire :

\- Je vais épouser Ben Solo !

Les exclamations de joies suivirent aussitôt, et pendant tout le temps où on les félicitait, les fiancés n’arrêtèrent pas de se jeter des œillades émues, tendres, passionnées, des regards qui retransmettaient combien ils s’aimaient. Devant cette agitation, Padmé et Hana se mirent à crier, cherchant à participer au tumulte. Ben prit sa fille dans ses bras, la couvrant de petits baisers qui la firent rire. Rey les rejoignit, embrassant tendrement le front de leur enfant. Puis on discuta mariage, robe, organisation, témoins, salle de réception. Poe et Tallie ne manquaient pas d’idées, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. On rit beaucoup, Rey souffla les bougies, on mangea enfin les gâteaux. On dansa aussi, sur des musiques diverses et variées. En fin d’après-midi, installée sur le canapé, sa fille assoupie contre elle, Rey regardait d’un air attendri Poe et Finn qui dansaient un slow sur _« I don’t want to set the world on fire_ », se couvant du regard. Après avoir terminé une discussion avec sa mère, Ben prit place aux cotés de la brunette, passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant d’attraper la main où elle avait placé la bague pour y poser un baiser.

\- Je t’aime… murmura-t-elle

\- Je sais… sourit-il. Je t’aime aussi.

\- Je serais bientôt Rey Solo.

Puis son expression changea, et elle rougit en posant ses yeux sur la petite Hana. Cet air, il le connaissait : elle était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose.

\- Rey ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et devint encore plus rouge, jouant avec un bout de la robe de leur fille, mal à l’aise. Il attendit patiemment, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle se racla doucement la gorge.

\- Tu penses que notre vie va être plus calme maintenant qu’on a fait tout ça ? Le bébé, la vie à deux, les révélations, la demande en mariage ?

Il réfléchit à la question quelques instants avant d’avouer :

\- Très honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que le « calme » nous conviendrait.

\- Parfait, c’est la réponse que je voulais entendre, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Est-ce qu’il avait loupé un épisode ? Qu’est-ce que c’était censé vouloir dire ? Comme elle paraissait toujours agitée, il insista :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle le dévisagea, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, d’une voix à peine audible, elle avoua :

\- Parce qu’on va bientôt devoir aménager une chambre supplémentaire…

La phrase ne fit qu’un tour dans son esprit. Est-ce qu’il comprenait bien ce que ça signifiait ? Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste que…On… On sera bientôt quatre, en fait…

Bien sûr qu’ils en avaient discuté, qu’ils avaient choisi ensemble qu’ils voulaient d’un petit frère ou d’une petite sœur pour Hana. Bien sûr qu’il savait que Rey avait arrêté sa pilule trois semaines auparavant, mais pour lui, ça allait prendre encore plusieurs mois avant qu’elle ne lui annonce une chose pareille ! Alors c’était donc ça qui la contrariait ces derniers jours ? Cette peur qu’il la quitte, qu’il ne la trouve plus séduisante, c’était dû à une nouvelle grossesse ? L’histoire du régime, tout ça, c’était parce qu’elle savait pour le bébé et qu’elle ressentait à nouveau cette crainte irrationnelle qu’il l’abandonne ? Le cœur de Ben s’accéléra, son visage illuminé d’une expression de joie immense. En constatant cela, Rey se détendit aussitôt, s’empressant de couvrir son visage de baisers papillons, plus heureuse que jamais.

\- Tu es enceinte ? rit-il, de ces rires nerveux propres à l’euphorie. Tu es enceinte et on va se marier.

\- Accroche ta ceinture Solo. On n’est pas prêt d’atterrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... C'est fini ^^  
> Je crois qu'ils vont tous me manquer un peu ^^


End file.
